


Two Weeks on Lorkanian

by FemslashUniverse



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay is a jerk, F/F, Femslash, Goodbye Chakotay, Harry is sweet, J/7 - Freeform, Janeway x Seven - Freeform, Lesbians, Original Character(s), Romance, hot damn, sorry not sorry to Chakotay bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashUniverse/pseuds/FemslashUniverse
Summary: Thanks to a strange plant that infects her, Seven cannot harbor her feelings for Kathryn any more and they begin a relationship. But not everyone stranded on the planet with them is supportive. And what will happen when Voyager comes to pick them up in two weeks? Will the ship have a new Captain?
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 72
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

“Seven,” she said with surprise, “Come in. How are those tests going?” Kathryn smiled as she led her into her temporary quarters, a hut in the large clearing of the Lorkanian jungle. 

Fifty-some huts of various sizes and complexities lay in a clearing—one of many strewn throughout the southern hemisphere of the small planet. The Southern Lorkanian’s were hospitable and informative, and offered the four Starfleet officers who crash landed a hut for each. While their huts weren’t next door to each other, it gave them the advantage of finding out more about the Southerners.  _ Voyager  _ would return in two weeks, after a high-altitude storm ceased, if not for a few hours before the next one came. It was common this time of year, according to the section leader, a short squat man with kind eyes and tan skin. Kathryn liked him right off the bat, but as always, reserved herself while they learned more about their circumstantial hosts. 

Kathryn’s hut was slightly larger than the rest, and Tero, the section leader, had offered it to her out of respect. Another reason she liked him, if not because he respected her position—she couldn’t care less about the accommodations. However, after she realized her hut was a little out of the way of the village’s comings and goings, she appreciated it more. 

Despite the Lorkanian’s lifestyle, similar to that of aboriginals, their planet offered them awe-inspiring feats of science, which they’d learned to incorporate into regular life. Tero had given them a quick history lesson of the planet and their people, of five planet-wide wars between the three major nations of the past. It’d been five hundred years since the planet was divided, and Tero proudly shared that their secret was to share all the knowledge they gained from generation to generation. No one, no Lorkanian, could afford to be ignorant to the violence of the past. It was admirable, Kathryn thought, especially considering some of the strange and powerful vegetation they’d encountered. 

Trees that ‘bled’ a red sap-like liquid used to enrich soil and disinfect drinking water. Green and orange vines wound the jungle floor and around the bleeding trees. Then there was the plant Harry had been excited about, though she couldn’t remember the name of it. It had large petals, the size of palm fronds, but soft like flowers. On the outside they were matte red, and on the inner side of the petal they were colored like an abalone shell with a high gloss, like they were perpetually wet, and just as smooth as the shell too. It was a strange plant that seemed to hold significance to the Lorkanian’s. 

Her back to Seven, she wondered why Seven hadn’t answered her question. She repeated it as she turned around. “How are tho—”

She turned around to be immediately cut off. Seven stood strikingly close, her eyes flickering, so close she could see flecks of gold that she never realized were there. Seven’s head tipped downward to look into her eyes with an intensity Kathryn hadn’t ever seen. 

“Seven…?” She took a step backward and the blonde took a step forward to close the gap between them again. 

“Seven… what’s going on?” She took another step back and held her hand out, pressing against Seven’s shoulder to keep her at bay. 

Seven frowned at the barrier then slipped her hand over Kathryn’s on her shoulder. She took her fingers into her own hand and turned over her hand as she raised the palm to her lips. Seven watched her with hooded eyes as she lightly kissed her palm. 

“Seven…” she pulled her hand away carefully. “I’m not sure what’s going on, but—” 

Seven took a step forward and Kathryn’s back pressed against the tan wall as she retreated. A small gasp of surprise came from her lips and Seven smiled warmly as she placed a hand against the wall beside Kathryn’s neck. The redhead tried not to notice the strong, exposed arm beside her. She quickly regretted allowing all Starfleet members on Lorkanian to wear more forgiving clothing because of the humidity, namely tank tops and light pants. Then, unhappily, she recognized she didn’t regret it at all. 

Seven’s lids fell heavy again as she lowered her lips beside Kathryn’s. The heat between them shifted back and forth, breaths soft and quickened. 

“Seven—” Kathryn strained.

A knock on the door startled both of them but Seven only looked over her extended arm toward the door. “They will go away.” She turned back to pick up where she left off but the redhead ducked under her arm and strode to the door. 

Harry stood at the threshold with a PADD in hand and his eyes glued to it. “Captain, I just wanted to give you the new—” He looked up and found Seven standing in the background. Something about her looked different but he couldn’t pinpoint it in the seconds he had to continue where he left off before the moment became awkward. “These are the new results from the srakelinth plant. There’s some interesting properties. Actually, the Lorkanian’s use it for trials, when they come up—” he realized he was rambling and just held the PADD out to Kathryn, who took it without reserve. 

“Thank you, Harry. You know, I’m hungry.” She turned back and looked at Seven, then back to Harry. “Let’s all get Chakotay and have dinner with our hosts. They invited us to a special event tonight.” 

Seven walked toward them with a sway neither had seen before, and Kathryn tried not to gaze at her strong, long limbs. Kathryn was relieved she’d get to avoid an uncomfortable conversation, but as Seven reached the door, she swung it closed and locked it. 

Kathryn’s mouth hung open at her gall. 

“We are not finished.” 

“Open the door, Seven.” She said it strictly, but she wavered as Seven slid her fingers along her bare shoulders, over the tank straps, light to the touch and distractingly charged.

“I cannot comply, Kathryn.” 

She tried to ignore the sound of her name coming from the blonde’s lips in such an alluring whisper. With hard concentration she fought the sensation that grew across her body. Seven pulled closer to her, running hot breaths along Kathryn’s exposed neck, lips hovering over the skin. 

“Your scent beckons to me, Kathryn.” 

Chills ran along Kathryn’s arms and she fought her lids that wanted to close to give herself over. 

Seven hovered her lips up her neck and against her ear, whispering wetly, “I wish to make love to you until we cannot move.” 

Kathryn gulped as her heart beat hard inside her chest, which she was sure Seven could hear. Other parts of her ached and contracted, longing for more from the officer she was attracted to, but fighting the urge with every molecule. “Seven…” 

“Shh,” the blonde whispered as she pressed her lips to her jaw beside her ear, making her first contact. 

Her lips made Kathryn’s head pound with heat, her cheeks run red and flush. Losing the battle, her fingers faintly touched Seven’s hips. She saw the smile that grew across Seven, who pressed her body flush against her, an arm around her back to keep her erect. 

A thundering wave washed over Kathryn. She’d always wondered how it would feel, if they would fit together properly, and all wonder was suddenly gone. Her breath hitched as Seven pressed her lips to her neck, Seven inhaling her scent deeply and with profound sureness.

She kissed down Kathryn’s neck, moist like the rest of her flesh from the humidity, then across to her shoulder. She’d always loved the Captain’s shoulders—strong and delicate at the same time. She glanced at her Captain to find her eyes shut tightly. She found a spot she liked on Kathryn’s shoulder and in one swift movement bit down on the flesh. 

Kathryn gasped and whined at the same time, her toes curling as more blood rushed inside her. Seven smiled as she kissed the spot tenderly before moving her lips back across her shoulder and to Kathryn’s neck. She kissed upward until she reached the corner of Kathryn’s mouth and stopped. “Let me make love to you, Kathryn. I want to show you how much I love you.” 

Kathryn took another staggered breath but before she could speak, two loud pounds came at the door. Seven snarled at the interruption and Kathryn once again took the opportunity to slip away from her grasp. She whirled away, moved around the tall blonde and opened the door quickly, knowing in an instant that she was pale and flushed, and that saliva shined on a red spot on her shoulder. 

Harry had brought the village doctor and she quickly made her entrance into the hut. 

“I’ll wait out here,” Harry said as he closed the door. 

“You are interrupting,” Seven spat. 

“Seven,” she chided. “Was there anything wrong with our tests, doctor?” 

The little old woman, a curandera by all accounts, shook her head and waved her hand. She took a look at Seven and knew immediately what the problem was. “Sit.” 

Surprisingly, Seven sat down, on the end of Kathryn’s bed. 

“What is it?” Kathryn asked. 

The doctor waved her off again. To Seven, “How much did you drink?” 

The blonde remained silent but her attention constantly shifted to Kathryn hanging behind. She eyed the spot on Kathryn’s shoulder and the Captain could feel it burning under her gaze. 

“How much did she drink?” The doctor spun around nimbly. 

“Of? 

“Srakelinth, srakelinth.” 

“I didn’t know you could drink it.” 

“I—“ Seven squished her face, trying hard to focus and push down the desire that kept washing over her. “Harry tripped and spilled… a bowl of it on me.” 

“A bowl?!” 

“What is it?” Kathryn moved in front of the doctor, instinctively protecting Seven behind her, though she knew the threat wasn’t coming from the doctor herself. 

“Bah,” the old woman grouched. “We use srakelinth in our courts—“ 

“Yes, Harry mentioned that.” She eyed the room for the PADD and found it near the front door. She grabbed it and came back to stand by Seven, who she didn’t notice was leering at her like she was going to drink her next.

“What does it do?” Kathryn asked as she skimmed the PADD. 

The doctor took the PADD from her and tossed it over her shoulder. Kathryn pursed her lips a moment and then took a breath before focusing on the doctor again. 

“Srakelinth is a powerful plant. When it’s ingested it reveals true intentions. If a robber says he robbed, srakelinth would prove what reason he had. You can see it in the eyes. Look.”

The doctor put her hands to Seven’s cheeks and lifted her head so Kathryn could observe. The flecks of gold, she realized. She hadn’t noticed them before because they hadn’t been there before. Close to Seven once again, she could see Seven’s eyes dilate after glancing at her chest, only a slight view of her bra underneath. She quickly stood straight again.

Putting a hand to her forehead, she grounded herself and turned back to the doctor. “Is there an antidote?” 

The doctor waved her hand, “It wears off.” 

“So this… sickness should go away on its own?” 

“Srakelinth is very potent. One drop is enough to determine someone’s true intentions, and one drop lasts for a few hours. Your partner—“ 

“Officer.” 

“—has ingested significantly more. In fact, she should be dead.” 

Kathryn was enraged by the comment, but looking at Seven by her side, sitting on the bed, she was reminded of her Borg enhancements. If Seven had been any one else, she would’ve been dead. “What do we do?” 

The doctor shrugged. “Wait it out.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Hypo…” Seven mumbled, her eyes clasped tight again. 

“Hypospray. Would that work?” 

The doctor shrugged, “We’ve never found anything that works except to wait it out.” 

“If you try the hypospray,” Kathryn turned to Seven, concern in her eyes and voice, “we don’t know what could happen.” 

“Do… it.” 

Kathryn took a quick breath before grabbing the spray from another part of the room and injecting it into Seven’s neck. 

“Another.” 

Kathryn wavered again, afraid of the possibility of making the sickness worse.

“Again!” Seven barked. 

She closed her eyes briefly and injected it a second time. The air was still as they waited for a reaction, the doctor watching carefully for signs, and Kathryn’s hand still lingering on Seven’s shoulder in worry. 

Finally, Seven took a deep breath and opened her eyes. The startling sparkle of desire had disappeared from her vision, the gold flecks more muted, and Kathryn removed her hand as she smiled. “Welcome back.” 

Seven frowned and that made Kathryn smile deeper. 

“Interesting,” the doctor commented. “I will check in with you soon to see how your medicine affects the venom.” 

“Venom?” Kathryn reiterated. 

The doctor patted her shoulder roughly, “Don’t worry. Your partner seems to be doing well.” 

“Officer,” she mumbled as the doctor slipped out of the hut. Kathryn stuck her head out to see if Harry was nearby, but as night fell she couldn’t make him out. She closed the door and turned around to find Seven standing in her usual erect stance, hands behind her back. 

“I must apologize, Captain.” 

She waved her off, just as the doctor had done to her. “I’ve seen crazier things.” 

Kathryn moved around her and gathered the PADD from the floor. She figured it would be the best thing to read that evening. As she turned around, she was surprised to find Seven still standing in position. “You’re dismissed.” 

Seven turned her head toward her, a small sadness in her expression momentarily before she nodded and strode out of the hut. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One particularly important addition to chapter 1: one symptom of the plant is gold speckles in the eyes, bright when the venom spikes and muted when its more dormant.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Kathryn sat on the sand beside Chakotay. She smiled as she watched Harry try to dance like the Southerners. He wasn’t good, but they seemed to like him, and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen any of her crew look so joyful. 

“Have you seen Seven?” Chakotay asked beside her. 

“Not for awhile,” she mumbled and found her gaze locked on one of the fire pits nearby. They littered the beach as far down as she could see in both directions. The trip was a short one from the clearing, and she was surprised by how many other communities came to the warm waters. Tero had said the communities united and mingled once a week, and she was glad she decided to show up after all. 

“I was hoping to talk to her,” Chakotay said softly, his elbows resting on his knees, legs bent and feet in the sand. 

“Hm,” Kathryn half-listened. 

“I was thinking about asking her if she’d—“ 

“Come on!” Harry breathed hard as he landed on his knees in the sand in front of his commander and Captain. He knew it was inappropriate, but the warm beach and cool breeze was such a relief from the confines of  _ Voyager _ , and the humidity of the jungle, plus the dancing and the strange yellow drink he had—it made him giddy. 

“Everyone says we have to go into the water!” Harry turned to the Captain with a look like he was asking his mother’s permission.

She nodded and he rejoiced. He whipped around and stripped off his shirt before following a group of people his age into the waters. Kathryn smiled again as she watched Harry and his new friends laughing and swimming around each other. It was nice to see someone was having a good time. 

“Like I was saying, I was thinking—“ 

Seven appeared in front of them, cargo pants and white tank as before, but her hands drawn behind her back and the gold flecks still muted. “Good evening, commander. Captain.” 

“Hi, Seven,” Chakotay smiled but Kathryn focused elsewhere. 

“Captain, I would like to speak with you privately.” 

“Not now,” Kathryn still didn’t look at her. 

“It is important.” 

She sighed with annoyance and flicked her vision at Seven. “Is it work related?” 

“Yes.” 

“It can wait for tomorrow.” 

“I would like to take a walk to discuss an important matter right now.” 

“Well, maybe I can help?” Chakotay asked Seven with a kind smile. 

“Thank you commander, however this issue must be discussed with the Captain.” 

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “You’re not going to let this go.” 

“Does she ever?” Chakotay nudged her with another kind smile. 

“Fine.” She picked up her shoes and socks and carried them in one hand as she fell into pace with Seven. After ten minutes of walking, she realized that they were heading for a more rural and private part of the beach, even walking around a wall of tide pools scattered across a line of high rocks. 

When Kathryn looked back over her shoulder, she couldn’t see the bonfire lights any more, everything had become hidden, except, she slowly observed, for the quiet, scattered couples. Lovers, young and old, though she couldn’t tell who was who. She eyed Seven beside her, who walked with her arms at her sides, her back strict and hard as a board, and if she noticed the couples, she didn’t show it. 

They passed the area of lovers and found a more desolate span of beach. A few left-over bonfire pits lined the area, but they hadn’t been used for a long while. Kathryn was getting tired of the walk, and tired in general. “You said it was important, Seven.” 

The blonde stopped and moved to stand in front of her. She raked her eyes over the light jacket Kathryn wore, black with pointed, severe lapels. It made her stature that much more becoming, even more as the wind opened her jacket and revealed her black tank top. She reached her hand out and slid her exoskeletal fingers along the lapels, relishing the heat that emanated from the Captain. 

“You said this was work related.” 

“Yes,” Seven shook her feeling and returned her hand to her side. “I believe we must discuss what occurred earlier this evening.” 

Kathryn tossed her hands in a shrug, “I thought this was about work!” 

“You and I work together, so it is in fact about work.” 

The redhead shook her head. “I’m going back.” She turned around to leave but found a strong hand wrapped around her wrist. She stopped, frozen, as she felt Seven move behind her, pressing her body against hers. 

“I know you felt it.” 

“Felt what?” Kathryn whispered, her chin over her shoulder looking behind. 

Seven reached around the back of her neck and moved hair away as she lowered her lips against warm skin. She kissed once, twice, and then moved higher up her neck, nudging her with her nose. Kathryn released a quiet, involuntary whimper. Seven slid her hands over her hips and turned her around powerfully. She smiled at the way Kathryn tried to fight her own feelings, knowing then that she was right. 

“Sev—”

She pressed her lips to Kathryn’s quickly, a hand sliding along her shoulder and around the back of her neck as she continued to kiss her. Finally, Kathryn’s mouth opened and she seized the opportunity. Another moan elicited from her kiss and Kathryn’s arms were wound around her neck, holding herself against Seven, kissing her back as everything else faded away. 

Seven’s tongue danced around hers and she pressed her leg between Kathryn’s. Moving up and down gently, Kathryn began to move with her, breaking their kiss and hanging to Seven for her life, breaths growing heavy. She tried to hold in a cry but Seven was hungry and she wanted to hear her. She held onto Kathryn’s back and lowered them onto the sand, Kathryn beneath her, and quickly placed a knee against her center. Kathryn yelped as Seven tugged her down so she rode higher on Seven’s thigh. With her Borg strength, she slipped a hand beneath Kathryn’s back once more, and lifted her. Kathryn nearly came undone as she felt herself being pulled up and down against Seven’s thigh, the occasional wet breath against her neck as they moved together. 

She clawed at Seven’s back, digging her nails into her skin as she drew to climax. Seven smirked as they froze together, a stain of wetness on her pants from Kathryn. She lowered her to the sand carefully once more, missing the warmth of Kathryn against her thigh. 

The Captain breathed hard, her head turned away as she tried to regain her breath. 

“Look at me, Kathryn.” 

After a moment, she turned her head to find Seven laying beside her, gazing at her. She wanted to run a finger across Kathryn’s lips, but the sand prevented her. She leaned down and kissed her gently before moving back a few inches. “Do you see gold in my eyes?” 

Kathryn looked back and forth and then shook her head. It took a moment for her to realize the significance and her face fell. Seven didn’t want her to think about it too much and rose from the sand. She held a hand out and pulled Kathryn up beside her. “We must wash off the sand. I know a fresh water spring.” 

Kathryn barely realized Seven had taken her hand and was leading her away from the warm ocean waves. 

Chakotay on the other hand, who had just climbed over the tide pools, saw them disappear into the jungle. He glanced at the ground and then walked back to the festivities. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a long delay between chapters, but now that I’ve figured out some of the plot, I think it will keep chugging along steadily. :)

Kathryn stood at the edge of a natural pool with ice-blue water and a gentle waterfall. It was an oasis amid the sweltering heat of the jungle, and a break from the salty ocean water. 

Seven waded into the water fully clothed, slipping under the surface to swim toward the waterfall. As much as Kathryn hoped to focus elsewhere, her eyes were darts aimed at every inch of the woman who rose on her feet and stood under the falling water.

She wasn’t deft. She knew the Captain watched her and with her back to her she moved her body in fluid, sensual movements—holding her hair off her shoulders and leaning her head back to feel the cool water wash over her. 

The water shifted, and then she could smell Kathryn behind her. As she felt the familiar long fingers slide against her waist she turned around. Kathryn had slicked her hair back with the water and a drop scurried down her temple. She reached out and lightly touched the high cheek bones and regal neck of her Captain. As she shifted her focus on her eyes, she found them slightly hooded. There was a look of quiet questioning from Janeway, and it made Seven smile. She teased Kathryn forward until their cheeks slid against each other’s. Even over the noise of the waterfall, Seven could hear the shaky breath in her ear and against her skin. She pulled back slightly and then carefully pressed her lips against Kathryn’s. Warmth filled her from bottom to top. Tendrils of excitement and electricity passed between them. Those lips, Seven thought as Kathryn slid her hands around her torso. The thin fingers of her Captain slid upward and teased the edges of her breasts and Seven moaned into their kiss.

Kathryn pulled away slowly and Seven reluctantly released her bottom lip from between her teeth. “Seven…” she whispered.

She knew that wavering tone, and what the Captain would say next, about their being inappropriate, no matter what happened on the beach only a little while beforehand. “I don’t want to stop,” Seven whispered against Kathryn’s neck as she ran gentle kisses along. 

Kathryn gently pulled herself away so she could look into Seven’s blue eyes. She smiled from the corner of her mouth as she realized how flush Seven was. It didn’t make a whole lot of sense to her that someone as beautiful and young would be interested in her—a 5 foot 3, bossy, thirty-eight year old Captain with a penchant for overindulging in a coffee addiction. She smiled again as she saw Seven smiling back at her. She shook her head and let out a little chuckle. 

“Why do you laugh?” Seven asked with a frown. 

She chuckled again before looking back into her eyes. “I’m just an old fool, Seven.” Seeing Seven tilt her head she suspected she would need to elaborate, but the moment was stolen. 

Seven wrapped her arms around her and pulled her back to her own body. With her back straight, she tilted her head to look deeply into Kathryn’s eyes. “I will not permit you to speak so negatively about the woman I love.” A small smile reflected off her and she continued, “I  _ am _ in love with you, Kathryn.” 

Kathryn tried to hold back a grin that wouldn’t quit. She touched the pads of her fingers against Seven’s chin and pulled her into a heavy kiss. Kathryn slid her hands down her sides and hooked her fingers at the hem of Seven’s tank. She pulled it off quickly, only allowing for a momentary lapse before she swam her tongue back inside Seven’s mouth. Next was the blonde’s sports bra, which she flung behind her. She smirked at Seven as she kissed down her neck toward the center of her chest and then back up again. The blonde groaned and Kathryn let her fingers slide down her torso and then back up. She palmed one of Seven’s breasts as she slipped her tongue back into her open mouth. 

The sensations were like nothing Seven had ever experienced—frightening and wonderful, agonizing and filling—a pleasant shock that her Captain would touch her this way, even just for a moment. 

Kathryn removed her hand and lips and tugged Seven along so that they waded back into the warmer water. She led Seven to a smooth boulder that protruded between the land and the water. She pulled her along and pressed her backwards until she was pressed flat upon the boulder. 

Seven’s breath hitched as she felt smooth fingers along her waist, then nimbly undoing her pants and sliding them away. Deathly quiet but for her breathing, she watched Kathryn alluringly remove her black tank top. When Seven reached out to touch her skin, Kathryn pulled away with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her bra and pulled it off. Seven gazed at her body, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head, but as she looked up she found Kathryn’s eyes looking away, if not shy. 

Seven smiled warmly and reached out under the water to wrap a hand around the redhead’s wrist. “I love you, Kathryn.” 

Kathryn looked up with a demure smile that faded into a serious wanton one as she moved toward her, dilated blue eyes gazing back at her. Seven’s breath hitched as Kathryn grazed her bare chest against hers. 

Eyeing her once more, Kathryn found her companion flushed. She fit into the blonde carefully and slid her tongue inside her mouth once again. Seven’s moan radiated and set off every one of her molecules, but Kathryn wanted to take it slow with her—make love to her, not screw her. 

She kissed down her neck once more, nibbling at an erogenous place that made Seven writhe against her. Kathryn slid her mouth down further as Seven arched her back so that more of her was exposed above the water. Kathryn wrapped her lips around her breast and slid her tongue around the hardened nipple. 

“Kathryn—” Seven gasped and gripped her arms tightly. 

The redhead smirked and then tantalizingly nibbled on her nipple before licking the area again and kissing the space between her breasts. 

“Please, Kathryn—I need you,” Seven’s voice pinched out. 

Letting her fingers fall under the water, she skimmed across Seven’s stomach, through wiry hair and underneath. Seven gasped again, putting her arms around Kathryn’s neck and pulling her against her. 

Kathryn chuckled, nearly being knocked over by the force. She wedged a foot behind her and pushed Seven back against the rock, letting one hand press upon the boulder and the other delicately touching the warm flesh beneath. Seven wrapped a hand around the forearm extended by her head, and hooked the other around Kathryn’s waist. “Please, Kathryn…” 

She watched Seven closely as she began to move back and forth, mesmerized by Seven’s tightly clenched eyes. Kathryn kissed her chin gently and let her lips brush against Seven’s as she spoke. “Relax, darling.” She immediately felt Seven release all the tension in her body and Kathryn quickly moved inside her with a finger. 

Seven called out, pressing her lips to Kathryn’s again and licking the roof of her mouth. They moved together, Kathryn setting a slow and steady pace to take it easy. 

“More,” Seven breathed. 

Kathryn smirked and added another finger, then inside, spreading them as wide as she could and reaching in further. Seven’s breath hitched, her head against the boulder and chin up. 

As she felt the walls around her finger tightening and contracting, trying to swallow her whole, Kathryn came and let out a deep moan. Seven’s body still building, she eyed her companion and found herself rising higher as she realized she’d come. Kathryn pumped harder, rising deeper and working her into a frenzy. 

As she made contact with a wall deep inside, Seven’s body froze. She orgasmed as she clawed Kathryn’s bare skin, letting out a loud cry. 

Breathing hard, and enjoying the shots of warm breath from Seven as well, Kathryn carefully removed her fingers and unlocked her arm from the boulder. She nearly swayed in front of Seven until she felt the lithe woman’s arms wrap around her and pull her close. She let herself be messily kissed and worshipped with Seven’s sweet cooings. 

They remained in each other’s arms for long minutes, feeling each other’s hearts beating, warm breaths and nakedness. 

“Seven?” Kathryn husked. 

“Yes, love?” 

Kathryn smiled deeply at the words, pulling her closer still and letting her lips brush against Seven’s earlobe. “I love you. I always have.” 

Seven rested her head against hers and closed her eyes. 

  
  


*****

He could hear a laugh briefly through the trees. Quietly moving closer, he came upon a clearing with a waterfall and pool amidst the jungle. He could see Seven frown and then the sound of Kathryn’s laugh once again. He watched a few minutes until Kathryn pulled off the other woman’s tank top, and then he headed back to the village quickly, trying to stay a few paces ahead of the anger that was giving chase.


	4. Chapter 4

“What’s the compound?” 

“I’m not sure. I’m not really the one who should be doing this anyway.” 

“Keep trying,” Chakotay commented through his teeth, standing at a window on the other side of the hut. Harry continued testing the srakelinth venom best he could. He carefully used the eyedropper to place two drops on a frosted glass slide. Clicking the slide onto a compartment of the device, Harry figured it was a microscope, though it’s shape and design were far different than the ones he remembered seeing in the labs at Starfleet. 

The purple viscous venom was, well, beautiful, he noted, and looking at it at 1000x magnification, it proved to be just as beautiful up close. Despite his diligence, Harry had little idea about what exactly he was looking at. And didn’t it need to be administered to a reagent to test the reaction? It was no wonder he’d gravitated toward math and astronomy over biology. 

Harry removed himself from the microscope and swiveled around in his chair to look at Chakotay across the room. The burly man kept a dark watch out of the curtain, presumably to keep an eye on the locals, though Harry suspected he was also looking for Seven. It wasn’t any secret that he’d developed a crush on the ex-Borg. Even Harry had picked up on it before his fair-haired friend spilled the beans. Harry having been in his place at one time, knew quite well that his commanding officer didn’t have a chance. There was really only one person Seven loved, and to get between her and the single strongest person he knew—it was a suicide mission _at_ _best_. 

“Find something?” Chakotay growled, feeling Harry boring into him.

“No, commander,” he gulped. “It’s hard to tell anything without a reaction.” 

Chakotay eyed the purple substance in a vial on the counter. Anger funneled into his brain as he thought of Kathryn’s lips roaming across Seven.  _ Damn her!  _ He lumbered across the room in five sweeping paces and popped off the cork of the vial. 

“Commander—”

He held out his hand and poured the full contents of the vial onto his palm. The purple liquid soaked into his skin, not leaving a single drop to fall. 

Harry was agape, knocking over various glass vials that clamored to the floor. “Commander. Are you alright?” He looked over his features carefully but found the commander at ease more than he was before his impulsive decision. 

“You better take some samples now.” 

Searching the table absentmindedly, Harry was disturbed by the quiet, strained voice of his commander. Chakotay was hardly a violent man, he thought, though he hadn’t known him while he was a Maquis. Maybe Chakotay wasn’t the gentle giant he made himself out to be. 

Scrambling, he finally grabbed a syringe and needle. Chakotay sat at the chair and Harry carefully inserted the needle. Extracting his blood was the easiest first step. He’d need to run a full bio-scan with the med tricorder from his room, and a full analysis on his vitals from the start to end of the venom’s cycle through the commander’s body. 

Thinking loudly to himself, he was surprised when he turned around and found he was alone in the medical hut. 

*****

He knew where he was headed long before he reached his destination. He fought the urge by trampling around town, even walking far in the opposite direction, but the impulse seemed only to grow. He flexed his right hand, dried blood already crumbling when he moved the hand. It should hurt more, he thought. He’d hit the jungle tree with full force, more than once. Luckily the moisture in the air permeated through the trees and it was a softer substance than he expected, but still, he  _ had _ punched a tree. 

The hard dirt of the village beneath his boots helped ground him, and a cool breeze in the glow of moonlight was a welcomed relaxant. A few of the villagers glanced his way as he made his way through, moving faster as the venom continued to intermix in his body. 

The bathroom window, if it could be called that, was simply a gentle pull open. Getting in had been harder, but the black cloud that drew around his brain made the activity merely a technical one. 

He would wait. He was in no particular rush. He plopped into the sofa chair in the black room and stared ahead. 

*****

Kathryn’s throaty laugh preceded her entrance to her hut. Seven’s hands hadn’t left her since they’d made their way over from the waterfall. Even as they nodded at a few villagers in a professional Starfleet manner, Seven’s hand was brushing against hers. Now on the threshold of Kathryn’s hut, she found herself giddy and excited as Seven’s hands roamed against her backside and down her thigh before sliding up and around her back. 

Kathryn pulled Seven inside the hut and closed the door behind them, tossing the lock. Seven’s hands held her at her ribs, thumbs pressed at the base of her breasts. She grinned, and even in the darkness knew that Seven could feel her excitement.

Seven’s teeth bit gently at her bottom lip and a shudder ran through her body. How could she be so primed and ready for another round with her Astrometrics officer? Maybe it was that they had lots of making up for time to do. She wrapped her arms around Seven’s neck and pulled her into a slow, soft kiss. Having her like this was just as exciting, if not more, than having her roughly. But since she’d made herself hold back on their first time, and Seven hadn’t run away, Kathryn’s smirk had grown devilish. She was going to have her way with Seven, and the only ‘protest’ she heard from the blonde was when she stopped. 

Seven slid her cheek along Kathryn’s in a nudge and let her lips touch her earlobe. “I am yours, Kathryn.”

Kathryn found herself wet at the words. She pinned Seven to the door, two hands against the wall on either side of the blonde. Disappointed she was unable to see the lust in Seven’s eyes, she slid her hand against the wall until she came across the switch. With a simple flick she heard Seven gasp. 

Kathryn turned round to see what startled her and found a disturbing sight. 

“Chakotay?” Kathryn pulled her Starfleet tunic down to right it. A ridiculous attempt at nobility when she knew damn well that they’d been caught red-handed. Caught, she said to herself, but this was her quarters, even if just for the time being. No one was permitted to break into her personal space. “Explain yourself, commander.” 

Chakotay finally looked up at her as she stood erect in front of him. She nearly gasped as she was met with dark eyes unlike she’d ever seen. Even the Borg Queen’s eyes had a glimmer of humanness that Chakotay’s did not. “Chakotay? Are you alright?” 

His brow creased as he bore into her, but his focus was distracted as Seven came to stand by the Captain. Her expression was not the same one of concern, instead being one of suspicion. Seven scanned him and finally saw where his left hand lay beside his lap, holding a phaser directed at the Captain. Seven grew wide-eyed and quickly placed herself in front of Kathryn. “You are armed.” 

Kathryn clasped her hands around Seven’s biceps and tried to move her, but Seven was being as stubborn as usual. “Seven—” 

“He is armed and pointing his weapon at you, Captain.” 

Kathryn finally gave up and came around Seven to see for herself. Eyeing the phaser, she met Chakotay’s eyes, the hair on the back of her neck standing, and Seven’s fingers holding tightly to her forearm.

Suddenly, in the blistering quiet, a strained, startling laugh erupted from the commander. He smiled widely as if the corners of his mouth reached all the way to his ears. “Kathryn and Seven,” he smiled looking back and forth, “Seven and Kathryn. What a pair.” 

“Commander, give me the phaser,” Kathryn held out her hand with her sternest look. 

He clicked his tongue, “No can do. Why don’t you have a seat, Kathryn?” 

“I’m fine where I am.” 

“I said take a seat,” he growled with his jaw clenched. 

Kathryn looked to Seven, who she found was already waiting to catch her eye. Janeway was well aware that Seven could attempt to disarm him, but in doing so it would risk all three of their lives. As soon as she spotted the change in Seven’s body, she quickly spoke out. “No. Seven, don’t.” 

Chakotay swung his eyes to the XB and grinned again. “That’s a good little dog. Or in your case, a cat.” He laughed to himself.

“Commander,” Kathryn said to pull his attention back, “What’s going on?” 

He continued to stare at Seven’s features, stopping for a long while on the cortical node above her eye. “You could be so beautiful. I could’ve helped you get your  _ defects _ removed.” 

Kathryn’s jaw clenched tighter and she rose off the bed. He quickly pointed his phaser at her. “Sit.” She followed his direction with reluctance. 

“Seven,” she commanded her attention. “I would like you to leave now.” 

“Kathr—“ 

“Now,” Janeway’s tone unforgiving. 

“You heard her,” Chakotay sneered. 

Kathryn took a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding as Seven closed the door behind her. She gazed at the door, lost in thoughts of how it had felt to make love with her, and how sated her spirit became with Seven in her arms, and being inside her, too. She wondered if Seven’s feelings were the same—had she satisfied her? Was she disappointed, elated or even repulsed? It didn’t seem she was the latter, since Seven’s hands hadn’t left her after their time at the waterfall. Until this, of course. 

Kathryn realized she’d been lingering for too long and carefully turned her attention back to Chakotay. Focused on his eyes, now in light, she saw the same gold flecks that Seven had, though his were slightly redder. 

“Srakelinth,” Kathryn stated. 

Chakotay’s smile was menacing and twisted. He applauded her. 

“What is this, Chakotay? That venom is supposed to show your deepest intentions. So, what? You secretly want to kill me?” She nodded at the phaser still in his clutches. 

“I don’t know why the crew likes you so much.” 

Kathryn was surprised by his cruel comment, hurt by it even. “I don’t—”

“I’m talking now,” he spat. “I love you, Kathryn.” 

“What?” She frowned hard at her confusion. 

“It’s true. I’ve loved you since… Everything was working out so nicely until that Borg showed up.” 

She shook her head. “Commander—”

He rose suddenly from the sofa chair and paced. “I don’t want to hear it! Tell me you love me, Kathryn.” 

“I can’t do that, Chakotay.” 

“So you love her?!” He laughed again, phaser still firmly in hand. 

“We can’t choose who we love.” 

“So you do,” he growled. “And she loves you?” 

Kathryn swallowed. She’d barely had time to process it herself.

“Does she love you?!” He slid his fingers under a painting on the wall and threw the glass frame across the room. It struck the bathroom door and shattered, clamoring onto the floor. 

Kathryn rose from the edge of the bed and carefully took a few steps forward. Her commander wasn’t being himself, and although there was a sofa chair between them, she wondered how volatile he could really be, especially towards her, who he’d just admitted he loved. “Listen to me, Chakotay.” 

“No!” He roared. “ _ You  _ listen to  _ me _ !” Looking around him for something to grab and throw, Kathryn capitalized on the moment. She jumped onto the cushion and grabbed the phaser in his hand. He held onto it tightly though, and they struggled for it. 

Kathryn turned her back to him, bringing his hand around to continue to claw for the phaser. She raised an elbow and hit him square in the jaw. He faltered for a moment but regained his grasp. Moving to strike again, Kathryn lost her footing on the sofa and Chakotay’s fist plunged straight against her nose. 

She’d broken her nose a few times, but the unnatural crunch was always a frightening sensation. Blood trickled down over her lip while Chakotay moved his arm away from her. 

Kathryn looked up in time to see Seven walk in the door. As Seven’s eyes met her own, Kathryn could see her taking in the situation. She barely had time to grab Seven’s arm as she launched herself toward the commander. Her grip wouldn’t hold her, a 7-ton train couldn’t hold her. She grimaced as she heard the powerful crump as Seven’s fist met Chakotay’s jaw. His body was pushed backwards by the blow and he collapsed onto the floor, sprawled out with the phaser tossed aside.


	5. Chapter 5

“He’s coming around,” the curandera doctor announced. Kathryn, Seven and Harry joined her in the medical room and stood at the foot of the cot. 

“Commander?” Kathryn chimed in. 

He squinted as he tried opening his eyes even though the room wasn’t all that bright. 

“Chakotay?” Kathryn repeated gently. 

He grunted as he tried to sit up but found himself caught against something. He tried to pull harder but Kathryn quickly came around to his side. She put a hand to his shoulder and eased him back down. “It’s okay.” 

Seven watched him with discernment. She wasn’t particularly fond of Kathryn being so close to him, though she knew any outer indication of that would offend Kathryn, so she kept her expression neutral. 

“What’s going on?” He rasped. 

“Do you remember anything?” Harry asked quietly from afar. 

Chakotay shook his head and looked up at the Captain. The area around her nose was blueish. “Kathryn,” he slipped his hand around hers as it lay nearby. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, commander,” She gently pulled away. “You get some more rest, okay?” 

He nodded, frowning as he looked around him. “I’m sorry. I don’t remember much but I have a feeling I...” he met Kathryn’s eyes, “I’m sorry.”

Kathryn smiled nicely and patted his shoulder. “Get some more rest.” She directed everyone to follow her. They stood some feet away to give Chakotay quiet. She spoke with her voice low, “He seems to be doing alright.” 

“Did you see anything in his eyes?” Seven asked pensively as she glanced around Kathryn to take a look at the commander. 

“No red, no gold. Maybe he’s back?” 

“Unlikely,” Seven injected. “The doctor has indicated that the amount the Commander has absorbed would take days to recover from.” 

Harry nodded.

Janeway put her fingers to her chin to think. She wasn’t entirely excited at the idea of keeping Chakotay strapped down for days, especially since Seven didn’t receive the same treatment—her ‘treatment’ was entirely different altogether. Kathryn tugged at her blouse, feeling herself blush. 

The curandera stepped in, speaking quietly too, “What about the injection you gave her?” 

“Right! Of course. Harry, go get hypospray from my room. It’s unlocked.” 

“Yes, Captain!” He nodded and hurried off. 

“The hypospray may not affect the commander in the same way that it did me.” 

“What do you mean?” Kathryn touched her arm and then swiftly moved it away.

“I believe my nanoprobes more effectively removed the venom from my bloodstream, however the hypospray did seem to expedite the process.” 

Kathryn eyed the floor. “Well, we’ll see what happens. It’s better than nothing. Until then, let’s keep him restrained. If anything happens,” she turned to the doctor, “Let me know.” She brushed past Seven with a gentle touch to her arm. 

Seven frowned as the curandera went about checking on a cabinet full of herbs. She just didn’t feel right about everything—something was nagging at her. Chakotay’s eyes had been different than what the doctor indicated was normal. Gold was normal, but red? Did that mean there were any rare cases that produced red fleks? If so, what did that mean? His quick ‘healing’ didn’t sit right, but the thought of something not ‘sitting right’ made her smile. It was something she’d heard Kathryn say from time to time. 

Finally, Seven turned around and began to leave the room. As she walked out, she caught a reflection. Chakotay had lifted his head from the table and was brazenly, wickedly smiling at her. She didn’t stop, glad he hadn’t noticed that she saw him, but all the more troubled. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Seven sat across from the Captain as she sat down on a bench in the meal house. 

“Seven. How are you doing?” She asked as she enjoyed the fruit plate in front of her. Purple pulps, orange colored looking grapes, and seemingly hard yellow rounds that melted in your mouth. Finding Seven’s expression solemn, she set down her fork. “Sit next to me.” 

Seven looked around them inconspicuously before coming around the bench and sitting a full head away from the Captain. She was surprised when she heard a throaty laugh and felt two hands tug her closer. Pressed against each other, all the tension she’d been holding evaporated as Kathryn slipped her hand around her own, hidden beneath the table. An even more comforting gesture eased her as Kathryn stroked her hand in light circles.

“What is it?” 

A breath would hardly suffice to break the news to her, but Seven knew she had to say it sooner rather than later. “It’s Chakotay.” 

“Did something happen?” 

Seven nodded once. 

“Tell me, darling,” worrisome, Kathryn looked on. She wanted to stroke her lover’s jaw, press a soft kiss to her lips, instead she simply squeezed Seven’s hand affectionately.

For a moment, Seven found herself completely lost to the woman beside her, wanting only to lay in her arms. “I do not believe he is as he claims.” 

“What do you mean?” Her voice was soft and quiet, aching to brush a strand of blonde hair around her ear.

Seven glanced at the entrance and found Harry walking in. She gently pulled away from Kathryn and focused on her hands as Harry approached them. “Mind if I join you?” 

“Of course not, please,” Kathryn smiled. 

“Everything okay?” Harry asked, noticing Seven was even more still than usual. 

“It is not.” 

Kathryn quickly turned to her, unsure what to say. She placed her hand on Seven’s leg. To hell with it if Harry noticed, she thought. 

The blonde met Kathryn’s grey eyes and sighed. Somehow Kathryn knew what she needed, and the reality of it scared her as much as it elated her. How badly she’d yearned for the Captain, and now, having made love with her more than once, having her hand on her thigh… it was almost too much. She stared openly at Kathryn’s lips, remembering how they felt against her skin. The way Kathryn’s fingers felt inside her, her tongue in her mouth. Seven swallowed hard before continuing where she’d left off. “I believe Commander Chakotay is not as he claims to be.” 

Harry frowned, “What does that mean exactly?” 

“While I was leaving the medical room, I saw a reflection of him. His eyes,” she turned back to Kathryn, “were black. Except for splotches of red. He also... smiled.” She knew Kathryn would know the exact kind of smile she meant. 

“A smile?” Harry asked. “Maybe he was just happy?” 

Kathryn gently squeezed Seven’s thigh. “No, Harry. I don’t think that’s the case.” 

Relief washed over Seven. Why had she been so apprehensive? Did she really think Kathryn wouldn’t believe her? Still, Chakotay had known her longer, and Kathryn did seem to appreciate their friendship. But he had also struck Kathryn, and if she were being honest with herself, she rather liked how Kathryn had reacted when he insulted Seven. But how could Kathryn like someone so… disrespectful. That’s what was nagging at her, she realized. Chakotay had been disrespectful to the Captain, not just to Kathryn, and not just on this planet. She’d seen it time and time again. Yet, Kathryn continued to maintain a friendship with him. Why? … The tension was back.

“We should all keep an eye on him,” Kathryn declared, eying Seven. “Anything out of the ordinary, I want to know about it. Understood?” 

Seven and Harry nodded. 

Kathryn removed her hand from Seven and went back to her food, though she noticed the side looks from the blonde. “Harry, any word from Voyager?” 

“No, Captain. There was some static the other day, but it went dead again.”

“Well we can consider ourselves lucky for finding such accommodating hospitality. I think they’re quite fascinated with our ex-Borg.” 

Seven turned to her with raised eyebrows. “You do?” 

Harry laughed, “It’s pretty obvious!” 

“It is?” Seven was certain she would’ve noticed, but as memory served, she’d been too focused on one particular person to notice anyone else. 

“Actually,” Harry smiled, “Lu’tey tells me that Tero has a list of questions from the villagers, all for Seven.” 

Kathryn laughed and knocked Seven playfully. “It seems you have a fan club!” 

“I do not require one,” Seven replied with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Well you got one,” Kathryn smirked. She drew a piece of the yellow fruit with her teeth from her fork. A little bulb of juice slipped down the corner of her mouth. 

Hardly thinking, Seven efficiently reached up and wiped it away with her thumb before sucking the juice from her own finger. Realizing her wildly inappropriate action, Seven rose from the table abruptly. “I have work to do.” She removed herself and escaped the meal house as quickly as possible without arousing more attention. 

Kathryn watched her leave before turning back to Harry, who’s eyes were glued to his own meal. 

Kathryn’s heart beat loudly in her chest like she was a teenager about to be caught smoking a cigarette in her grandfather’s classic 1936 Ford truck. What a summer that had been! Though, she smiled internally, that was no comparison to the time she’d spent with Seven. —But for a member of her crew to witness something so intimate… She could feel sweat building around her neck, dampening auburn hair.

“Wait a minute,” Harry said as he lifted his head. “What work could she possibly have to do??” 

Kathryn smiled widely and shook her head, “You got me!” 


	6. Chapter 6

“How is your officer?” Tero asked before taking a sip of his tea. Kathryn, Seven and Harry sat on the floor of his hut around a short table. Small ceramic cups were filled with hot, blue liquid and the fragrance of wet earth swirled around them. 

Kathryn was surprised to find she liked the tea, and smirked at her Astrometrics officer when she seemed to favor it as well. Harry had sipped his but he didn’t seem quite as enthusiastic about the taste, or maybe it was simply how foreign it looked being an impossibly electric blue color. Or it could be he no longer trusted the plant life since srakelinth. 

“Chakotay is doing well. He seems to be responding to our medicines. Thank you for asking,” Kathryn bowed her head. 

“I’m pleased to hear it, Kat-ryn. My community is glad to have visitors from such a far place.” 

The Captain gave him another kind smile as she drained the small cup. Seven followed suit, though more casually. 

“What is this phenomenal drink?” Kathryn asked, astounded by its flavor. 

“What does it taste like to you?” Tero leaned in curiously. 

She frowned in response. “What do you mean, ‘to me’?” 

“You are very clever, Kat-ryn. This drink is called Ru’tahn. The flavor changes based on emotion. If you are angry within, it will taste spicy. If you are sad, it will taste bland.” 

Seven maintained eye contact with Tero, purposefully avoiding Kathryn’s eyes. She found herself more and more distracted, wanting to be near Kathryn, and decidedly avoiding her when they were out and about. After the incident in the meal house, she knew she couldn’t necessarily control herself if she let her guard down. She touched her empty cup lightly once more, “What emotion is attributed to a ‘phenomenal’ flavor?” 

Tero smiled as he finished his cup, a faint blush sweeping over his features. He leaned in and lowered his voice, “Arousal.” 

Seven swallowed hard, glad she’d decided not to look at Kathryn. She could feel her own cheeks flush and could only imagine Kathryn looked similarly. It didn’t bother her if Tero knew what they’d been engaged in, but Harry was a crew member, and  _ that  _ was important to Kathryn, so it was important to her as well. 

“Well,” the Captain voiced more breathily than she hoped. “This has been very nice. I must thank you for having us and being so welcoming. I don’t know how we can repay you for your kindness.” 

Tero waved his hand. “It is unnecessary. We hope you will speak highly of us to your federation.” 

“Without a doubt,” Kathryn nodded. 

“There’s one more thing before you go. Our community begins our Tah-Jafah tomorrow. Have you heard of this yet?” 

Kathryn turned to her crew members and Seven spoke up. “The doctor has mentioned it in passing, but she did not state what it is.” 

“The Tah-Jafah is a yearly practice for us. We pilgrimage to our most sacred place. Depending on the jungle’s mood, it can take anywhere from two to four days. It is not an easy journey, but it is a beautiful one.” 

Kathryn nodded, not quite sure where this was going. She glanced at Seven and found the blonde’s attention glued to Tero. A small grin emerged on her lips as she eyed Seven’s golden hair and full lips—god how good those lips felt. Tero wasn’t kidding about the drink. She’d been aroused since Seven touched her on the beach, and it only seemed to build and demand more. 

“My people and I,” Tero continued, “Would like you to join us for this practice.” 

“Oh,” Kathryn looked at her officers. 

“Yes, all of you. If your tattooed officer is feeling up to it, he may also come. If he is not, there will be a group that remains behind to look after the village and care for any sick. He would be well taken care of during the trip.” 

“Wow,” Kathryn managed to verbalize. “That’s very kind of you.” 

“We accept,” Seven announced. 

Kathryn and Harry looked to her with surprise but she remained steadfast. “What will we need to bring?” 

  
  


*****

"We accept, hm?" 

Seven smiled bashfully. "I could not resist." 

"Why's that?" Kathryn leaned against the doorway of her hut. She tried not to ogle the blonde standing in front of her, but as night had fallen and the villagers were mainly in their homes, she found she really enjoyed unabashedly ogling her. 

"I wished to," Seven moved closer with the hint of a grin. "—be away from them as quickly as possible." 

"Oh?" Kathryn's breath hitched as Seven gently nudged her with her chest. Seven's fingers lightly touched her neck. A deep breath and a nose in her hair made her shiver. "Did you just smell me?"

"Mhm." 

"I don't know if ensigns are allowed to do that," Kathryn whispered and wrapped her hands around Seven's forearms to keep her in place. 

"You are still aroused." Seven grinned into auburn hair, "I can smell it."

A throaty laugh from Kathryn nearly knocked her over.

A villager’s voice from afar echoed toward them and Seven quickly pulled away, but found she couldn't tear her eyes away from the grey ones with dilated pupils. 

Kathryn smirked and reached out to take Seven's hand. "Come." 

Seven let herself be pulled into Kathryn's hut, a smile dancing across her lips. The door closed behind them with a quiet thud. 

Across the way, hiding by darkness, a pair of black eyes watched the interaction. 

*****

Lips hungrily bit as they undressed each other. Seven moved her lips down Kathryn's neck and back up to her ear lobe where she took a nibble. With Kathryn's chest raising and falling against her, Seven directed her to the bed. Seven's eyes were heavy as she looked over every inch of Kathryn. Suddenly wanting to take her time, she glided her tongue down Kathryn's sternum and swirled around a hardened nipple, being careful not to make direct contact. 

Kathryn whined and writhed for her, "Please..." 

Seven smiled, a simple please would not suffice. She would have her screaming before she gave her everything she wanted, but it was a start. Her tongue lightly glided over the bundle of nerves and Kathryn gasped. She could smell her again, knowing how wet Kathryn was for her. It almost dislodged her from her goal, but she fought the urge. 

She wrapped her teeth carefully around her nib and tugged, then wet it completely with a lap of her tongue. Kathryn moaned loudly at the contact and wrapped her hands around Seven's shoulders. “ _ Please, darling!”  _

A smile erupted from Seven’s lips. She slowly kissed across her chest until she reached the other rosey nipple. This time she was fiercer, pulling a little harder and sucking with her lips pursed. Kathryn’s sharp grunts egged her on. By the time she looked up from her place around Kathryn’s breast, the redhead had an arm over her eyes and tried to muffle her yelps. 

Seven kissed the breast gently before sliding up Kathryn. The sensation of their chests rubbing gently across one another made both women shudder. Seven ignored her own pleasure as she reached her. She tugged away Kathryn’s arm and pressed her lips to her mouth. Kathryn was open for her, surrounded by desire and want, as Seven kissed her deeply. She bit gently on Kathryn’s bottom lip before kissing her chin and biting her neck. She knocked her nose gently against Kathryn’s ear and inhaled the scent she now wished to bathe in. 

“Tell me,” Seven purred, “That you need me.” 

Kathryn yelped as Seven pinched a nipple between her fingers, “I need you.” 

Seven tsk-ed against her neck. She kissed downward over her sternum once more and further down one breast. Kathryn’s body was shaking below her and she blew cool air against the moistened nipple. Kathryn gasped again, her toes curled down and one of her hands squeezing Seven’s side. 

“Tell me, Kathryn.” 

“I…” she tried to breathe but her body and her mind were enraptured. 

Seven smiled as she kissed down further, laying several soft kisses on Kathryn’s stomach. “Tell me,” she said into the hot skin just above her pelvis. 

“I—” 

Seven moved away from her spot quickly and traced the tip of her tongue along the skin between Kathryn’s legs. A deep gasp and a strangled cry came from Kathryn and Seven smirked. She couldn’t think of a time she’d ever smiled so much in her life. She liked it  _ here _ . 

“Seven!” Kathryn called out. Her voice dropped an octave in a deep thrum, “ _ I need you, Seven!”  _

Satisfied with the animal, full-bodied plea, Seven quickly took her most sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth. She stretched her tongue out inside the folds and lapped with the finest point before tugging gently on the apex. Kathryn’s cries became choked as Seven slipped in two fingers. Unrelenting, she held her mouth securely around the sensitive point while she worked her fingers in and out at a nearly-debilitating pace. One of Kathryn’s hands grabbed onto Seven’s hair as her breaths became faster and shorter. Seven blew cool air once more and felt Kathryn’s body beginning to spasm. 

“I  _ need  _ you, darling!” Kathryn groaned. 

Seven was surprised by her own flood at the call. She straddled one of Kathryn’s legs and slipped in another finger as she moved her center against Kathryn. Seven bit her lip as she caught up. Right at both of their precipices, she lunged deeper and felt Kathryn’s body orgasming. Her own fluids stained Kathryn’s leg as Kathryn collapsed from the orgasm, and Seven panted as she looked up at Kathryn with pleasure at her work. 

After long moments of hard breathing, Seven gently slipped her fingers out and sucked them into her mouth. She thought the tea from earlier had been one of the best tasting things she’d ever had, but now it came far below the bar. It wasn’t just the taste though, she closed her eyes as she enjoyed swallowing it, it was part of Kathryn that now was part of her. 

A hand tugged at her arm and she slid against Kathryn until she reached the top. Setting her forehead against Kathryn’s cheek, she smiled. “I love you, Kathryn.” A moment passed and she thought Kathryn may have already fallen asleep, but when she looked up she was met with something entirely different. A couple tears had fallen down Kathryn’s cheeks and she was biting her lip trying to fight more. 

“Kathryn?” She watched her with fearful worry, “Did I hurt—”

Kathryn smiled as she unstuck a strand of sweaty hair from Seven’s forehead and curled it around her ear. She lingered on the starburst at her temple, softly stroking it. Her mind was unable to form coherent words and hoped Seven could see everything in her eyes. She directed Seven’s lips toward her and kissed her warmly. Hardly deep or desperate, she kissed her tenderly, slowly and fully. Seven fell into the softness and let herself go. 

Kathryn was finally able to form words again and smiled into Seven’s lips, touched by the smile that met her. “I love you, Seven. More than—” her voice caught and she shook her head. “God, I love you.” 

Seven moved back to her side. She pulled up the comforter and lay her arm over Kathryn’s bare torso. A leg hooked around Kathryn’s and she cuddled into Kathryn’s embrace. Seven’s eyelids grew heavy as she felt Kathryn gently stroking her arm and listened to the calm breaths of her one true love. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kathryn stood at the edge of the clearing with Harry on her left. 

A large group of the tribe was focused on preparations. Large platforms were covered with supplies and ropes to keep everything in place, then four sturdy posts were screwed into each corner. It was to be carried by a group of villagers in red clothing. Some sort of initiation, Kathryn surmised. Though she’d offered to help, her numerous attempts were met with villagers insisting she and her crew were guests and would not carry anything but themselves. 

Feeling like an anthropologist all of a sudden, she directed Harry to stand with her at the back of the group, giving the villagers ample space to do what needed to be done and avoid encroaching on any sacred practices.

“Good morning,” Kathryn mentioned as Seven came to stand on her right. 

“Good morning, Captain.” 

“How’d you sleep?” 

Seven eyed her with faint suspicion and a smirk she wasn’t hiding very well. “I did not procure many hours of rest.” Her eidetic memory flashed in her eyes—the warmth of Kathryn’s thighs as she sat above Seven. Kathryn had hardly been able to keep herself upright for the duration of Seven’s feast, but with a slight adjustment nearer the wall, that issue was taken care of. With the support of the wall, Kathryn was able to stay sitting over Seven’s mouth. Even when Kathryn begged for a few moments of rest, Seven had pushed through and made her orgasm more times than Kathryn had ever before, in total. Seven was addicted to the juice, to the sounds Kathryn whined and purred, to the feel of her smooth walls around her fingers and tongue. 

“How did you sleep, Captain?” Seven nearly purred. 

Meanwhile, Harry and his friend Lu’tey were communicating silently across the clearing. Lu’tey nodded toward the Captain and the blonde, with a silent question. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes, smiling as he saw Lu’tey’s amused grin. 

“Quite well, actually. Out like a light.” 

Kathryn glanced and caught Lu’tey watching her. She looked over at Harry and found he was staring at the dirt beneath their boots. With a slight, albeit good humored, shake of her head, she moved on. 

“Listen,” Kathryn said to both crew members. “Tero and his people have invited us on this trip and we are going to be on our best behavior. If they talk, we can talk, if they’re silent, we’re silent. As they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans do.” 

Seven frowned but Kathryn expected as much, “I’ll explain later.” 

“Harry, it looks like your friends are hoping you’ll join them.” She nodded toward Lu’tey and the group watching them.

No matter how secure Harry had become over the last few years, Kathryn still couldn’t help but see him as a son. He’d come a long way and always looked to her for guidance. “Go ahead. But if anything happens, anything out of the ordinary, I want you to come right back. Seven and I are going to trail behind. Understood?” 

This was news to Seven, but she didn’t object at the prospect. 

“Yes, Captain!” Harry could barely hide his joy.

Kathryn raised her chin with a serious look and he calmed himself. “I understand, Captain.” 

A little smirk grew on her lips, “Alright, go on.” 

“Thank you, Captain!” Harry hurried off and joined the young woman who’d been watching him. 

Reaching the group, he sighed with relief. “I don’t think I could take much more of that.” 

“Yeah, what’s up with those two?” Lu’tey glanced back over her shoulder. 

“They’ve been  _ seeing  _ each other.” 

Lu’tey caught the drift. 

“And they are  _ not  _ good at pretending they aren’t.” 

“Good for them,” Lu’tey smiled at Harry, “They seem happy.” 

Come to think of, when had he ever seen the Captain so happy? 

Kathryn was happy for Harry to make friendships outside of the confines of  _ Voyager _ . He was still so young, and his heart was always in the right place. He was someone she vowed to protect to the best of her abilities, and though it was difficult, tried her best to avoid over-protecting. 

Kathryn suddenly felt Seven’s eyes on her and she turned to her with a smirk. “What?” 

Serious, Seven raised her eyebrows. “As the Roman’s do?” 

She smiled and slid her hand along Seven’s arm. “It means to blend in.” 

As the Captain’s hand caught around her wrist, Seven looked down and back into grey-blue eyes. When Kathryn came the fifth or sixth time, she couldn’t remember which one it was, Kathryn had reached behind and began rubbing Seven’s center while the blonde devoured her. It’d been distracting to her task, but she found when she hummed her pleasured into Kathryn, the redhead came quickly, and many times during one orgasm alone. It was something she wished to repeat all night, but finally relinquished once Kathryn told her she couldn’t do any more. 

“Where did you go?” Kathryn asked quietly. 

Seven refocused, finding herself wet from the thoughts and images. 

“Damn that memory of yours,” Kathryn smiled. “You get to replay things as much as you want.” 

Seven was sheepish at best, knowing it really wasn’t fair. 

The group began to move and leaning in, Kathryn quietly added, “Don’t think I can’t smell you, too.” She enjoyed the look of surprise on Seven’s features and began to follow behind. 

Seven caught up a few moments later, striding beside her. The Captain had been literal—they were indeed at the back of the group, some 42 feet behind. “Is it fair to assume we are on duty, Captain?” 

Kathryn smiled but kept her focus forward. “A Captain is always on duty.” 

“Yes.” 

“But,” she glanced over, “I wasn’t planning on running a ship out here. Unless you're hiding one in your pocket?” 

“I am not.” 

“I guess you could say I’m on-call, then.” 

Seven immediately moved closer to her as they continued the trek along the trail carved out of the dense jungle. “Is it permitted that I walk this close to you?” 

“It is.” 

Seven moved closer again. “And this?” 

“Mhm,” Kathryn found herself as giddy as a teenager on a motorcycle.

Seven then moved right beside her and slid her hand along Kathryn’s arm. She landed at her hand, interlacing her fingers with Kathryn’s. “And this?” 

“Always this.” 

Seven removed her hand to Kathryn’s disappointment. “I assume this is not permitted...” 

Kathryn inhaled at the hand around her backside. She looked up at the blonde beside her with a pretend-offended expression. While she preferred the hand to stay right where it was, her duties as Captain tugged at her. She deflated a little and Seven removed her hand. “I’m sorry, Seven.” 

“Do not be.” She interlaced their hands once again. “I am content with anything for as long as you want me.” 

Kathryn tightened her grip around the mesh fingers before raising the hand to her lips and kissing lightly. She let their hands return to their sides, remaining firmly clasped. “I always want you, Seven. I love you.” 

A blush crept up Seven’s neck. “I love you, too, Kat-ryn.” The abrupt chuckle from her lover filled her with joy. 

  
  


*****

“It’s not personal,” Chakotay growled as he plunged the sedative syringe into the doctors throat. He caught her and set her on the bed. Where had he seen the arsenal? He tried to remember as he stormed out of the room and down the corridor of the medical facility. Swinging around a corner, he plunged his palm into a young man's nose and he went down with a thud. 

_ It wasn’t by the mess hall, _ he recalled.  _ It has to be by the chief’s residence.  _ That was the most logical place. He burst out of the medical facility to be met with quiet, except for the jungle’s ambience. More had gone on the trip than he expected.  _ Good.  _ This would make things a lot easier. 

Another villager slumped against the wall of Tero’s hut by a surprise blow. Chakotay searched through some of Tero’s things and was happily surprised to find a few useful items. A compass, a dark green jacket and pants. A map to the sacred place they mentioned was on the wall, framed and old. He smashed the frame and stuffed the crinkly map into one of the jacket pockets. Catching up to the group would be the least difficult task. The curandera had answered all of his seemingly innocent questions about the quest. How could she possibly know his intentions? Only a handful on  _ Voyager  _ knew his plan, and if everything went as expected, at the end of this quest he would take his rightful place as Captain of the USS Voyager Warship, his team willing and waiting to enforce his command by any means necessary. The ship would need a lot of improvements, but he had no doubt his former Maquis training would assist him in influencing the crew, in one way or another, into participating in their new objectives. 

Chakotay grinned as he swung open the door to the arsenal.  _ Not even a lock.  _ He grabbed all sorts of weapons, some he didn’t recognize and others which he could assume their functions. Stuffing them into a large bag, he zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder. He took a couple extra hand weapons, like phasers, but with pellets made of poisonous ingredients. While Kathryn and Seven had been off doing what they were doing, he was glad he had spoken with a number of the villagers. His charm proved helpful once again. 

He stepped out of the arsenal, packed and ready. It was really too bad, he thought, that he’d have to take out Seven as well. When it was just Kathryn it was easier, but now, with an ex-Borg at her side at all times it meant a far greater challenge. Even if he wanted to allow Seven to live, she was too much of a risk, now that she had apparently attached herself to the Captain.  _ Ex-Captain _ , he smiled to himself. 

A final stop at Harry’s hut, he grabbed the three remaking vials of purple liquid and placed them into his breast pocket. He’d need these he knew, for that extra edge. Like a boost of adrenaline not just for his strength of body, but for the acuity it brought to his mind. 

As night fell he walked through the clearing and followed the obvious trail. No, catching up wasn’t going to be difficult. Making their deaths look like an accident was another story. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot’s of fluff. Beware.

The makeshift campsites were strung along, some twenty feet or so from the trail. Campfires and meals went around in each minicamp with small pop-up tents made of canvas and a blended material that was water and wind resistant. Seven and Kathryn sat beside each other with their group from the back of the train, a few elders and two ten or eleven year olds. They were a quiet group. Gesturing directions to Kathryn and Seven more than speaking. 

Kathryn appreciated the quiet even more when loud banter or guffaws echoed their way, followed by shushing from parents and guides. She imagined Seven liked the silence, too. There was no pressure to make conversation and no possibilities of putting their feet in their mouths. 

Large fronds had been laid out around the fire for sitting, and after eating quite hungrily, Kathryn leaned back on her hands. Seven followed suit, letting her fingers rest over Kathryn’s. The dark afforded them some privacy even while sitting amongst others. Seven figured she could sit quite near Kathryn since their group only consisted of the two of them and the villagers, but there was a possibility Harry would come by, and Seven was unwilling to make the Captain uncomfortable. 

As fires started to be put out, everyone began shuffling into their tents, except for a couple individuals who would take watch through the night. They remained near the middle of the campsites, keeping their ears open and chatting quietly with each other around the last remaining fire. 

Kathryn stopped in front of her tent as Seven did at the one beside her. They locked eyes, and Seven waited for direction. 

“Goodnight, Seven,” Kathryn whispered as their group were settling in their own tents. 

“Captain.” 

Kathryn slid into her sleeping bag, incredibly soft and comfortable, unlike how it looked. Lightweight, too. She wondered how she could get some for Starfleet. Maybe Tero would be willing to trade once  _ Voyager _ was back. 

Ten minutes, twenty minutes, forty minutes. The trick, keeping eyes closed even if you weren’t tired, to help fall asleep, didn’t work. She was restless despite her tiredness. An odd mixture of sensations and feelings. 

Another fifteen minutes, ten minutes, five minutes. Kathryn threw open her sleeping bag and unzipped the narrow tent. She poked her head out first and found the look-outs casually talking. Surely others had come and gone from their tents during the night. Why shouldn’t she? 

Afraid to bring any attention, she forwent a whispered question and opened Seven’s tent slowly. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness inside but when she was able to see again she found Seven laying on her side. The blonde had a space for her beside her, smiling as she waited patiently for Kathryn’s entrance. 

After closing them inside Seven’s tent, Kathryn slipped into the sleeping bag and cuddled up to her lover. 

Seven’s voice was barely a faint whisper in her ear, “What took you so long?” 

“I’m sorry, darling.” She kissed across Seven’s neck softly and found both her heart and Seven’s pounding, even from just a few small kisses, she mused. She resettled against the blonde, relishing Seven’s arms tightly around her and the heavenly scent of sweat, musk and metal. 

“I love you,” She spoke into Seven’s neck and almost instantly fell sleep. 

*****

On the road once again, Kathryn and Seven spent some time apart, though not far. The villagers had hundreds of questions for Seven, and Kathryn reinforced her relationship with Tero and other high ranking officials in the community. 

It didn’t escape Kathryn that she and her lover made for a good team. Even while fully engaged in her conversations with Tero she was able to keep a subtle eye on Seven. She wondered after a while whether Seven interpreted her watchful eye as being overbearing, and made a hasty resolution not to check on her so often, hard as it was. 

As the group made their way to a long, old but sturdy bridge, Kathryn, Harry and Seven were finally able to assist the villagers. Seven easily carried heavy items for the elders, Harry assisted them across the bridge and Kathryn directed the flow. It was a simple task, but she expected her team to perform above expectation and was proud when they had done just that. 

Her arms akimbo, Kathryn smiled at the vacant bridge and Seven watched her through elated eyes. As the others continued the trek, Kathryn remained at the back once again, leaving a little space between her and the villagers so she could inconspicuously watch Seven. 

After delivering a winch to a villager near the front, Seven began to make her way backwards through the crowd, answering questions along the way and doing her best to avoid being obvious. Kathryn found it charming, watching Seven interact with the others—the tall blonde had no idea how charming she was to Kathryn. She also enjoyed seeing Seven interacting with some of the younger children—a natural. 

Kathryn wasn’t sure  _ exactly _ when she had fallen in love with her, but it was painfully obvious to her now that she was deeply in love. Not just that, she mulled, she wasn’t just ‘in love’, she just plain loved her, too. Their relationship had moved backwards, relative to the norm. She’d known Seven for a long while now. Before, she never disliked her. Then, she could say she began to love her, even if it were just as friends. But after that, she’d fallen  _ in love _ with her. 

Being on Lorkanian was the overdue holiday she needed, but there were other questions nagging her mind. She couldn’t sleep one single night without Seven. Would they sneak around the ship? Would Seven have to wait until the night shift and sneak into her quarters? Could Seven be transported under the radar, so to speak, if she had a talk with a staff member on that shift? Wouldn’t that be more suspicious than Seven just walking to her quarters? She let out a breath. Did it really matter? 

Watching Seven as she continued her way backward toward Kathryn, did it really matter  _ how _ they would continue their relationship? Just having one at all was more than she had ever imagined possible. And god, those legs. Those lips. Those…

She smiled as Seven finally fell into stride with her. “Welcome back, darling.” 

Seven grinned and slid an arm around Kathryn’s as they walked. “You looked far away. Is everything alright?” 

“No,” Kathryn replied but smiled up at the blue eyes. “It’s never fine with you.” 

A deep frown graced Seven’s features. “You are saying things counter to your tone.” 

Kathryn stopped, Seven alongside her, and lightly ran her fingers down Seven’s cheek. As much as she tried not to stare, she couldn’t help trying to memorize every bit of the blonde. “You are so beautiful, darling.” 

Seven leaned into the touch but refocused after a moment. She still hadn’t gotten a proper response to her inquiry. 

Kathryn glanced toward the villagers, noting they were a safe distance from curious eyes. She leaned into the blonde’s body, smiling as their breasts knocked each other lightly, and gave her a soft kiss. “‘Fine’ doesn’t exist when it comes to you. You are omega.” 

Seven strung her arms around the narrow waist of her lover and smirked much like she’d seen Kathryn do on many occasions, on one side of her mouth. “Then you are Zeta.” 

The redhead’s eyebrows nearly reached her hairline. “Care to explain why I’m not alpha?” 

Seven chuckled before planting a tingling kiss. She pulled away from her, smirking at the longing in her lover’s eyes, and took her hand. Kathryn allowed herself to be directed and was somewhat disappointed to find they were simply continuing the walk. But she still wanted an explanation. 

Seven saw the group ahead and felt better about not being too far from them. They were an oddly fast-paced group, even with elders and the young amongst them. A squeeze of her hand from Kathryn brought her back. “Zeta is the power of a thunderbolt. It is light, heat and warmth. As you have pierced me with these attributes, it… strikes me as apt.” 

“Did you just make a pun?” Kathryn’s mouth hung agape. After a playful moment, the surprise warped into a deep blush that filled her neck and cheeks.  _ ‘You have pierced me with these attributes.’  _ Who had really striked who, though? Perhaps they had struck each other, Kathryn smiled to herself. Leaning in, she kissed Seven’s bare shoulder and clasped her hand tighter. “Damn right I’m a lightning bolt,” she grinned at her partner. “Thanks, Omega.” 

*****

Though he’d gained a considerable distance ahead of the troupe, the bridge had held better than he hoped. Despite the numerous times Kathryn and Seven had walked back and forth, the boards he loosened never snapped. He blamed his tiredness on the failure, but a swig of the venom helped wake him from grogginess. Catching a glimpse of himself on his canteen, he noted the flecks of red in his eyes had changed. It was as if someone had tattooed fine, red jagged lines across his eyes. It was rather menacing, and he was rather smitten with the look. 

The jungle was full of dangers he could utilize. A sense of awe rolled over him as he reached a clearing. On the right of the path was a wall of stones and rocks. On the left, a drop that was impossible to survive if one was pitched over. At the base of the massive gorge, far below, a small river would only make death instant. Maybe that was a kinder option. He wasn’t a monster, of course. He didn’t want to hurt Kathryn. He just needed to kill her. 

Despite the lack of time he had before the group began to pass along this part of the trail, he knew it was essential to climb up as high as he could on the right. A few well-timed rocks skittering down the severe rocky slope would be enough to pitch both women over the edge. Two birds and one stone, he smiled as he climbed. 

Haste was the enemy of the moment. He ignored the scratches along his legs and hands in an effort to reach a place that was high enough to cause real damage and give him proper cover. 

The group must have stopped for a break. They were overdue based on their usual pace. He went back over his work and added a few more large pieces, careful not to knock all of them down in the process. The expanse of his shelf gave him fifteen feet. With a bamboo-like rod he cut down, he practiced the path with the rod in hand. He would have to be quick, knocking the row of rocks down with the end of the rod as he ran across the space. 

A well-timed, fairly well-practiced exercise would ensure him his ship, his status and his control. 

*****

The group was at a major stop. A natural dam had busted and a river of water had broken through the trail. Tero informed everyone that they would wait until the river died down—predicted to do so in a few hours. 

“It must have just happened,” Lu’tey thought aloud. Her brother and another friend nodded in agreement. “Hey, that means an extra break.” 

The jovial attitude seemed to bring everyone together. A few hours of a break was always accounted for, and the music began promptly. It reminded Harry of Hawaii. Hollowed wooden drums, clanks of metal wires against wood, as well as an instrument made from the local vegetation. While Harry’s clarinet certainly wouldn’t fit in, he was pleased to see a narrow metal flute in one of the musician's cases. 

He examined the instrument without touching it, curious if he could play it well enough. The villager instructed him to try it, and he practiced a few times to get a feel for the proper pressure. As a new song started up, he played with them quietly until the four villagers encouraged him to join them. Lu’tey tried not to gaze while he joined the festivities. Even her brother, one of the densest men she knew, gave her an approving nod. 

A few yards away, Kathryn spoke with Tero and two of his officers. “Do you have back-up plans in case it doesn’t clear?” 

“That is not how the Walk is done, Captain,” Tero explained nicely. “We will wait for the river to pass, and it always does. We must simply be patient.” 

Kathryn criticized herself for imposing her own ideas onto their traditions. Of course they knew what they were doing. They didn’t need a guest telling them where the towels were in their own house. “My apologies, Chief. If there’s anything we can do to assist you and your people, we are always available to do so.” 

Tero touched her shoulder gently, “Thank you, Kat’ryn.” 

She nodded and quickly removed herself from the council of leaders. Unsure what to do while the village relaxed, she walked the radius of the group like a guard on watch. Somewhat startled, she found Seven waiting near a tree on her third round. Her officer walked alongside her. 

“You do not watch me.” 

“What?” 

“You usually watch me when we are not beside one another, but you have stopped. Have I done something wrong?” 

Kathryn chuckled, “No. I think  _ I _ was doing something wrong.” 

“Explain.” 

They nodded their hello’s to a small group of younger villagers as they passed. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I’m the Captain, so I tend to feel the right to inspect my crew. But I was not inspecting you for any reason that had to do with work.” 

“Why were you inspecting me?” Seven asked innocently, though the twinkle in her eye somewhat gave her away.

Kathryn walked closer beside her, letting her knuckles lightly skid against Seven’s as they continued. “I am drawn to you.” 

Seven smiled and then pretended to think hard about it. “Perhaps you could say I am like a pole.” 

A humorously incredulous expression, Kathryn waited for an explanation. 

“Because you are lightning.” 

“Oh my god, Seven. You gotta stop with the puns!” She playfully whacked her arm. “I can’t believe you.” 

“For what other reason do you watch me?” 

“...I see how others look at you, Seven. I try not to get upset if someone watches you too much. I don’t like others ogling you.” 

“You would prefer to be the only one?” 

She laughed, “I guess so.” 

“I comply with your habit.” 

“Oh?” 

“You are free to watch me whenever you like. I enjoy finding your eyes on me.” 

“Oh?” Kathryn purred. 

“Do not think I do not notice the looks you receive as well.” 

“Oh please.” 

“You do not know?” 

“I’m no spring chicken, okay?” 

“You are not a chicken at all.” 

“What I mean is that I’m not as young as I used to be.” 

“No one is.” 

“Seven,” Kathryn turned to find her lover grinning. “I see. You’re just goading me.” 

“Now you are a goat?” 

Kathryn knocked her again, this time more powerfully. Seven clasped her arms around her and held her close. Lifting an eyebrow, Seven glanced around them and found they were well enough away to not be seen too obviously. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Kathryn’s. Instant sparks flooded her senses and she kissed her deeply, her abdomen in knots as Kathryn moaned. 

“You are wrong,” Seven panted. 

“The Captain is never wrong, my dear… About what?” 

Releasing her from the embrace, Seven meandered toward the tree line with Kathryn following behind like a duckling. “In the last year there have been forty-seven instances where a crew member has expressed wanting to copulate with you. Men and women.” 

“You’re joking.” 

“I am not. Eidetic memory and heightened sense of hearing guarantee I am quite accurate. However, the number is likely to be much higher, as these were only the instances I heard first-hand. I do not attend festivities at Sandrine’s nor linger in the mess hall as often as many others.” 

Kathryn shook her head, “I’m sure they’re just responding to the title. It’s not all that uncommon for Captain’s to mitigate crushes. In fact, Starfleet dedicates a not insignificant amount of time on the subject with all ranking officials.” 

Seven watched her, trying to understand her resistance to the facts. She approached Kathryn again, slipping her arms around the strong waist of her lover. “Many ensigns have spoken negatively about me when they suspect us of being in a relationship. I too watch you, and those around you, because of the way they watch you. You are mine, Kathryn. I will not share.” 

Without hesitation, Kathryn lifted her lips to Seven’s and softly kissed her. Her long fingers touched Seven’s jaw as she deepened the kiss. Heart pounding in her head, all of the little lingering doubts about herself flitted away. Seven had extracted them from her and she no longer felt the remaining thin veil that separated her. Joyful to give herself to Seven, she found Seven responded to the openness immediately, pulling her ever closer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update. More to come soon!

Many hours later the river was still full-steam ahead. Tero called a gathering and announced their plans. As dusk was on its way, they would make camp where they were. By morning the water was sure to be low enough to cross. 

Kathryn noted how the young ones were excited by an extra long break, more food and festivities. However, the elders were a little less excited by sleeping on the ground again. No one complained. 

“Harry, Seven?” She pulled her crew away quietly and they followed her to a less occupied area to speak. “I’m guessing we haven’t heard anything from  _ Voyager _ ?” 

“No, ma’am. I can’t even be sure that our messages are getting out, with all the interference.” 

“Still, Harry. I want an updated location sent out every hour that we travel. Understood?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“I want us all to stay at camp together tonight. Harry, you can bring your tent over at dinner.” She ignored the faint disappointment on both her crew member’s faces, both for very different reasons.

“Is everything alright, Captain?” Seven inquired with her hands behind her back. 

“It’s just a feeling…” the Captain wiped her finger across her chin a few times. 

“Your feelings are on average, 92% accurate.” 

“Oh, really?” 

“That sounds about right,” Harry tossed in. 

“I thought it’d be a little higher.” 

Seven was serious-looking but a bright glint in her eye gave away her attraction. “That is well above average… Captain.” 

A smirk briefly graced her features before she was interrupted by Harry. “Yes?” 

“I was just wondering, Captain… Would it be alright if Lu’tey joined us? She’s been really helpful—I had an issue with one of the connectors and she was able to fix it with no tools, at all… And I trust her.” 

Kathryn and Seven both scanned the crowd around them and found Lu’tey not too far away, watching them. Seven examined her with suspicion while Kathryn considered the information. 

“Alright, Harry.” 

“Thank you, Captain!” 

She gently squeezed his shoulder—it made a lot of sense to her that the two crew members she had the hardest time saying no to were the ones with her on Lorkanian. “Dismissed.” 

*****

Chakotay lay on the top of a hill far out of sight from the villagers. Through the binoculars he borrowed from the arsenal, he was able to make out the delay. The group was most definitely going to make camp for the night and try to cross the river in the morning. 

There was nothing more for him to do until then, so he set up camp a little ways behind the hill and lay on the sleeping bag he’d picked up on his way out of the village. 

_ Admiral Chakotay… Captain Chakotay? Supreme Leader Chakotay… _ As dusk fell he drifted off to sleep playing with the various titles he could choose from. 

*****

Kathryn and Harry’s tents sandwiched the other two at their campsite. Dinner consisted of various fruits and vegetable stew—vegetarians. Seven never quite understood the desire to consume flesh, and was relieved she wouldn’t need to pretend to like meat on this trip. 

Before Seven even had a chance to cut in, Harry and Kathryn left the campsite to gather their allotted servings. Seven stoked the fire gently, sitting against a large log she had rolled in for their campsite. Lu’tey had taken care of the fronds and set the fire pit ablaze. 

Sitting across from the young woman, Seven tried not to glare through the fire. She tried to focus on her hands, the fronds beneath her, the burning wood—anything, but she suspected she was failing. 

Kathryn’s voice echoed in her ears and she turned round. Spying her lover near the center of camp, Kathryn joked with a couple of the villagers. They were smitten with her. She had her own kind of charm—commanding though small, and gentle though powerful. As Seven turned back to the fire, she glanced across and found Lu’tey staring toward Kathryn. The glare she shot at the villager was far from hidden. 

“You don’t like me very much.” 

Seven squinted slightly, assessing her. 

“Why don’t you like me?” 

“I did not say I didn’t.” 

“You’ve been glaring at me since you all arrived.” 

“You have been staring at the Captain since we arrived.” 

Suddenly Lu’tey understood. The gorgeous blonde who could easily have anyone she wanted, was insecure. Afraid even, that she could lose the affections of someone she obviously cared about. She let out a big sigh. “It’s not what you think.” 

Seven waited for further explanation, demanding it with an icy stare. 

“I’m not like everyone else here… We’ve had travelers before, but none quite as similar to ourselves for a very long time. A Vulcan crew came ten years ago. They had a wealth of information on many species and historical accounts. I did nothing for two years but read everything from them.” She closed her mouth as Kathryn and Harry rejoined them. 

Kathryn handed a bowl to Seven and sat down near her, though with a respectable distance. Harry sat across, between Seven and Lu’tey. The silence was heavy like thick, white fog. 

“Did we interrupt something?” Kathryn asked as she evaluated them. 

“Lu’tey was describing her distinction of her community.” 

Kathryn frowned at Seven, unhappy with the frigid tone in Seven’s voice. 

Lu’tey was far less worried about it. “That’s right. I was just saying that I spent a lot of time reading information from a Vulcan group that came here many years ago.”

“Two years of reading,” Seven injected and found Kathryn eyeing her. 

“When you all arrived… I thought I may have a chance.” 

A flash of anger was far from hidden—had this _ girl  _ just confessed to trying to get a chance with the Captain?!

Lu’tey corrected, “I mean,” she focused in on Seven across the flames, “I thought I may have a chance of leaving here. That’s why I’ve been watching… all of you.” 

She took a breath of relief at the reasoning. 

“You want to leave? Why?” Kathryn asked genuinely surprised. 

“I don’t fit in here. I don’t really  _ want  _ to be here.” She smiled at Harry as they held hands. “I don’t belong here. I was going to wait for a better time to ask, but Captain Janeway, I humbly request to join your crew.” 

Kathryn’s gaze fell into the fire as she finished up her stew. She let Seven take the empty bowl from her and set them aside as she thought about it. After long moments of silence, Kathryn could hear the villagers preparing for sleep. 

“It’s late. We all need our rest for tomorrow. Lu’tey, I will consider your request.” 

“Thank you, Captain.” 

Kathryn grinned on one side of her mouth—the girl was definitely winning points by showing her respect. 

Seven promptly rose after Kathryn, to be followed by Harry and Lu’tey. They all met each other’s eyes before stepping into their respective tents. Seven lay on top of her sleeping bag in her tent. She would wait an hour before slipping into Kathryn’s. She only hoped her lover would wait for her. 

Exactly 59 minutes later, Seven unzipped her tent. She backed out of it quiet as a mouse before pulling the zipper back down. Just as she was turning, she was met by the wide-eyed Lu’tey. Seven considered her, trying her best to figure out if the young woman could be trusted. Finally, a smile grew on Lu’tey’s lips. She nodded at Seven before unzipping Harry’s tent. Once she was out of sight, Seven followed suit and opened Kathryn’s. 

A surprise attack nearly floored her as Kathryn’s lips pressed against her own. Sliding her hands down the woman, she found Kathryn was nude. As she was pulled on top of her, she found Kathryn unbuckling her belt. Seven breathed as quietly as she could, though the sensations were begging for an oral release. 

Kathryn’s fingers danced along her abdomen, combed through coarse blonde hair and slipped beneath. Seven bit down on Kathryn’s shoulder as she struggled to hold herself up over her lover. Kathryn’s fingers curled together and slid inside of her. It took every ounce of Seven’s last bits of control to keep from crying out as Kathryn worked her into a steady, deafening pace. Unable to hold on to too many things at once, Seven came quickly. She dug her meshed fingers into the ground as Kathryn pressed harder and moved faster, leaving hot kisses along her neck. 

Her fingers broke through the bottom of the tent and she could feel the wet earth. She was almost there and feared she wouldn’t be able to keep from crying. She grabbed Kathryn’s pillow and pressed her face into it as Kathryn drew out an orgasm. Her whines and whimpers were muffled as it went on, sweetly torturing her as putty in Kathryn’s able hands.

She breathed hard as Kathryn removed her fingers and swirled her tongue around to catch all of Seven’s essence. It was the third treat in the short amount of time Seven had entered her tent. She smiled as Seven turned her head sideways on the pillow, sending puffs of hot air across Kathryn’s cheek.

Kathryn slipped her arms around the blonde, moving her like a rag doll so that Seven’s head laid to rest on her bosom. It didn’t take long before the blonde was fast asleep, which brought Kathryn great joy. She continued to stroke the beautiful blonde hair as she breathed in their shared musk. Had her lover not been so spent, she’d have pleasured her again, and possibly again after that. There would be time for that later. Now, she fell into an elated daze. 

One of her greatest mistakes, she thought as she drifted, of ending up in the Delta Quadrant, had been a blessing in disguise. 


	10. Chapter 10

Breakfast was cooking on the fire and the scent of potatoes and eggs and coffee brought Kathryn to consciousness. She smiled at her lover, still faithfully in her arms. She kissed the soft blonde hair and stroked her thumb along Seven’s arm. 

“Good morning, darling,” She whispered. 

The blonde softly grunted and Kathryn turned her chin up and kissed her. She was met with frighteningly clear blue eyes, heavy and sated. 

“What time is it?” 

Kathryn’s eyes grew large as she realized where they were. She’d awoken thinking they were on  _ Voyager _ , which was wholly inaccurate. Seven echoed her widening eyes at the prospect of getting themselves out of this situation. If breakfast was being cooked at their fire, then Harry and Lu’tey were there, and that meant if she tried to leave Kathryn’s tent…

“You know,” they could hear Lu’tey’s voice from outside, speaking rather loudly, “I think we should go see what my brother is up to for breakfast.” Her delivery teetered on ridiculously obvious.

“We can’t just leave while it’s cooking,” Harry responded. “Plus I have to wait for orders from the Captain.” 

“I’m sure the Captain is coming out any minute now…” 

Seven nodded, letting her know that Lu’tey was to be trusted in this instance. Kathryn cleared her voice and sat up on her elbows, well aware of Seven ogling her bare breasts. 

“Harry?” 

There was a beat of silence as the two duos were bridged through the tent’s lightweight material. 

“Yes, Captain?” 

“You’re dismissed.” 

“Captain?” 

Kathryn gasped as she felt a pair of lips round her right nipple. She gaped at Seven who straddled her and lapped the hardening nipple.

“Is everything okay, Captain?” Harry called as he rose to his feet. 

She took a jagged breath, biting back a moan that begged to be set free. Seven wasn’t being helpful, running her tongue along her erect bud. She steadied herself before speaking. “Yes,” she answered much higher than she expected. “You are dismissed.” She batted Seven’s arm and the blonde ceased her sucking.

There was a long pause before he responded, “Yes, Captain.” 

As he and Lu’tey left the camp, Kathryn gave Seven a playful glare. “What was that?” She whispered. 

Seven lowered her lips around her breast again and tugged lightly with her teeth. Kathryn’s gasp was guttural and deep. Her head fell back and she wobbled on her elbows. With immense, absurd power, she looked down at Seven and gently pulled her mouth away. She touched the starburst at Seven’s temple as Seven’s eyes met her own. 

“Later, darling. Okay?” 

Seven nodded with a slight disappointment. She knew better than to try in the first place, but the urge to take her lover was fierce. “I am sorry.” She began to remove herself from Kathryn when a hand pulled her back down. 

Their lips nearly meeting, she smiled as Kathryn gazed at her up-close. “I love you.” 

Seven grinned like a fool. She pretended to lean in to kiss Kathryn but pulled away at the last moment. She hopped to her feet and held a hand out for Kathryn. As she lifted her to her feet she took stock of her nude beauty once more. “Until later.” 

*****

Though the dam water still flowed across the trail, it now only stood two inches high. After a light breakfast, the villagers were packed and on their way. Kathryn had let Harry know he could move as he liked, but he and Lu’tey stayed close ahead. She knew the practice well—if Lu’tey wanted to join them, she would try proving her worth, and showing her loyalty, by staying close to her. Had this excursion to Lorkanian not become a holiday of sorts, the gesture would be more appreciated. But the Captain was just that, a captain, and that came first. 

The hike beginning after the dam break grew more difficult. The moist, green jungle began to fade away and a rocky, mountainous one took its place. She’d assumed most of the planet, if not all of it, were jungle and ocean. Without their scanners working, and no communication from  _ Voyager _ , there wasn’t any way of knowing what other ecosystems existed, besides asking the locals of course. 

“Lu’tey?” Seven beside her, Harry and Lu’tey ahead of them, they all started a moment. Kathryn tried to hold back a smile—she didn’t mean to make her crew so jumpy. 

“Yes, Captain Janeway?” Lu’tey asked, turning to face who she hoped would be her new Captain. The group of four stopped together while the villagers eased their way along the trail. 

“What other ecosystems do you have on Lorkanian?” 

Seven tried not to be irked by not being asked herself, and was surprised to see that Kathryn had noticed her flash of annoyance. The hidden softness in Kathryn’s eyes as she glanced at her were all she needed to let it go. 

“Jungle, montane, grassland and marine.” 

Seven watched the Captain closely, wondering what their leader was thinking, seeing the gears going in her mind. 

A deep rumbling pulled the four out of their unofficial huddle. The vibration seemed to echo around them, reflecting into the gorge and bouncing back around. Seven followed the sound quickly before she finally caught where it was emanating from. She looked up and behind her as a wall of rocks and boulders made their way down the high slope above them. 

Seven moved without thought, leonine, grabbing Kathryn. Harry and Lu’tey landed on the other side of a large boulder and ran toward the villagers at the Captain’s order. Seven glanced up to see a large rock as it dislodged below a tumbling stone. With her hand grasping Kathryn’s arm, she pulled her into her own body to shield her. They moved together, Kathryn’s back pressed firmly against Seven’s front, as they attempted to beat the ensuing mass. 

As smaller stones and dust fell around them in slow motion, Seven was sure they would make it out of the way of the large one that would easily pitch them over the side if it hit. Only a few inches further ahead and they could bypass it. Her hands held onto Kathryn tightly, trying to propel them faster away from sure death. 

A blunted, protruding edge of the boulder turned just in time to pummel into Kathryn’s left shoulder. She was yanked from Seven’s grasp along with it and Seven pushed herself off the trail to lunge after her. 

In large, loud thuds the boulder flew past the trail and flung itself carelessly over the edge. The sound it would make crashing into the water below would be silent from their height. Seven’s boots skidded across pebbles as she slowed her speed. She drove her exoskeletal hand into the ground and reached with her other hand as far as she could. Kathryn floated in midair, one hand extended toward Seven and the other splayed out from the hit. The blonde was close, so close, and she continued to reach as Kathryn’s body floated over the edge.

The gray-blue eyes that met Seven’s were fearful and sad, revealing to her everything Kathryn had always wanted to tell her. —Summers in Indiana, her mom and sister, her father, the academy, her captaincy, her first ship, the caretaker, the Delta Quadrant, a Borg cube, a clutch in the brig, a kneel in a shuttlecraft, the smile at a party, a touch on a bicep, the scent of coffee, a kiss in cool night air, the softness of lips and limbs, the warmth of a shared bed, the stings of lust—the embrace of love.

Seven snarled as she extended as far as she could reach. 

*****

Chakotay didn’t wait around. He’d seen the blow to Kathryn. It was a good, solid hit, and not even a Borg could beat the heft of nature. He’d stamped out the fire long before the villagers had arrived. He’d practiced a few more times, but knew he was as ready as he could be. Communication with his people on  _ Voyager  _ would be the only thing left once the second crew member was dead. For all he cared, Harry could come or go, he was insignificant 

Killing Kathryn had left a slight twinge of regret in his chest, but remembering the end-goal trumped all other fleeting emotions. He was going to get his ship, and the sooner the better. He brought the wooden pole with him as a walking stick and continued along the ridge. 

He’d cut through the land to cut off the villagers at another pass. He needed only to get there as quickly as possible to assess the options and devise the second part of his task. 

*****

Harry and Lu’tey sat at the campsite across the way. They couldn’t hear Seven cry but with her back to them, they were sure that’s what she was doing. Despite what the villagers offered, Seven insisted on being left alone. Harry had been the only one she didn’t immediately attack when he dropped off a bowl of soup for her. Once he was back beside Lu’tey, they watched as Seven gathered the bowl into her hands, as if it were a delicate little chick.

Seven disappeared into her tent and zipped it quietly. She kneeled beside the sleeping bag and set the bowl aside. Looking down on Kathryn, supine, Seven rested her head on her Captain’s abdomen. Though she had cried before, she’d never felt it quite like this. Her insides ached.

Seven’s fingers slipped around Kathryn’s forearm and she clenched as tightly as she could. Suddenly, everything was back at regular speed. She couldn’t stop the stone that slammed into Kathryn’s forehead but she held onto her with every fibre of her being. If Kathryn slipped from her hand, she would release herself from the earth and fly with her down the gorge— _ that _ she was sure of. With another bang against the edge, Kathryn’s form lay limp and ragged swinging from Seven’s hand. 

The last of the pebbles and dust cleared and before she knew it, Harry and Lu’tey were back, pulling the Captain up from the ledge. Seven refused to let go of her forearm. Her other hand was still forced into the ground and she lay stretched out and oblivious to her own injuries. A few mere scrapes in comparison. 

She watched while Harry directed the villagers who arrived to help. They checked Kathryn’s vitals and though Seven couldn’t hear them over the sounds still echoing in her head, she heard Kathryn was alive. Harry’s fingers had gently tugged hers away from the Captain’s forearm until Kathryn was free from her grip. 

She saw Harry tell Lu’tey something and the young woman followed the villagers carrying Kathryn away. Seven frowned as Harry gently touched her shoulder. It made her start and at that she felt the rest of her senses returning. He was careful, edging her hand out from the earth, her fingers sore and bloodied. 

She frowned as he looked her over and avoided touching the scrapes on her arms. His voice was distant and she found the sensation strange. He was standing right in front of her but his voice sounded a few yards away. Still, she let him help her up and didn’t object when he put a careful arm around her waist. Shock was what Harry uttered to her, she was in shock and she was okay, and she saved the Captain. “Everything is okay.”

Sitting on her knees in the tent, Seven’s tears wet Kathryn’s abdomen while she clutched her hand.  _ Wake up, wake up, wake up… _ The villagers had cleaned her wounds and a placed salve over them. No broken bones was a shock to everyone, but the bruise on her shoulder would be painful and the gash on her forehead needed to be healed with a tricorder as soon as possible. There was no telling how bad the hit was, not until Kathryn woke up. 

Seven had never prayed before, finding it an exercise in stupidity, but now, while she cried over her, it was all she could do. She didn’t pray  _ to  _ anyone or anything—she merely willed the universe to hear her call, willed Kathryn to return to her. She would spend the night laid beside her, an arm over her, careful not to touch any of the wounds, and interlacing her fingers with Kathryn’s.  _ Wake up. _


	11. Chapter 11

“Seven?... Seven?” 

The blonde opened her eyes slowly. 

“Seven? Are you awake?” 

She recognized the voice. She gazed down at Kathryn, finding she hadn’t moved an inch since she last checked on her, every hour of the night. The Captain continued her slumber in Seven’s arms, but the warmth of her body gave Seven great hope. 

“Seven?” The voice called again gently. 

She took a deep breath before rising and exiting the tent. Harry stood with his hands up, unsure how volatile Seven would be now. Her hair stuck out on one side and her eyes were red and a bit puffy. He wondered how long she’d cried and how long she’d slept. 

“What do you want?” She growled as she chugged water from the canteen laying by the tent, freshly filled thanks to Harry and Lu’tey.

“We have something.” He waved Lu’tey over carefully. “We worked on it all night.” 

Seven turned to find Lu’tey offering her a tricorder in open hands, obviously afraid of the large woman. 

She eyed both of them before setting the canteen aside. “Where did you get this?” She snatched it from Lu’tey and examined it. 

Harry stepped in, “one of the villager kids had stolen it. We worked on it. And we tested it.” Harry lifted a sleeve and showed Seven a faint scar. “It’s not perfect, but it should help. When  _ Voyager  _ gets here, I’m sure the doctor can—”

Seven held up her hand to prevent him from talking, much like she’d seen the Captain do. Harry stepped backwards to stand beside Lu’tey. She examined the tricorder in her hands. Then, without hesitation, she picked up a sharp rock and sliced it perpendicularly, high on her forearm. 

“Seven!” 

She ignored Harry’s plea of worry as blood seeped out. She ran the tricorder over the wound and found it took four or five times before the wound began closing. Once it had been totally closed and only a jagged scar remained, she looked up at the two young people. They were obviously terrified, she just hadn't realized how much until now. 

She moved toward them with purpose, both of them growing wide-eyed but bravely holding their ground. She threw her arms around them and pulled them into her body in a tight embrace. 

“Se-ben,” Harry spoke into her while they were crushed.

Seven released them. She looked at both of them pointedly, a smile growing on her lips. Harry was awed by it—he’d never seen her smile like this. She nodded at them and then turned on her heel. 

After Seven disappeared inside the tent, Lu’tey took a breath and met Harry’s equally stunned look. “That was… terrifying.” 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “But you were right… I think they do make each other happy. I’ve never seen her smile…” 

“Never?” Lu’tey gaped.

“Not like that. Tom would say, ‘she’s got it bad’.” 

They smiled warmly at each other and turned back to their campsite a few yards away. Lu’tey slipped her hand around his and he held it securely. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Lunch for the village had come and gone. While Seven had told them to go on ahead with the trip, the village refused to leave anyone behind. So everyone stayed. Tero offered any and all resources to the injured Captain, and Seven remained polite and dignified, because it’s what Kathryn would want her to do.

She fed Kathryn water and soup by propping her up inside the tent. A lot of it ran down her chin but Seven remained patient and focused. Others offered to help, but she knew Kathryn wouldn’t want to be seen this way, helpless and without any control. Only Seven had been permitted that honor and it meant everything to her. Emotionally, physically, intellectually, sexually—Kathryn had given herself to Seven wholly and she refused to do nothing less for her. 

As night fell once again, they lay beside each other on a refreshed sleeping bag. She touched the auburn hair of her lover and lightly danced her fingers along the sharp features. How could someone so beautiful ever accept Seven as she was? An ex-Borg—a monster by many definitions. Yet, Kathryn had always been soft with her, careful. Except when they played, whether it was a game of Velocity or a heated argument, Kathryn played hard and Seven lived for those times, too. And then there was Lorkanian. One little planet and one little plant, and everything had changed. 

“Seven?” 

It was Harry again. She took a breath and kissed Kathryn’s scar on her forehead. Stepping out she stretched her body and listened to Harry, aloof. She knew it was coming. At some point they would say they needed to keep going—fine, go! She didn’t care. They’d do fine here. She’d take care of the Captain and everyone else could go on their merry way. 

Harry let out a breath, looking over his shoulder at Lu’tey who nodded. 

“Listen—”

“You may go,” Seven interrupted. 

“What?” 

“You and the village wish to proceed. You may go. I will take care of the Captain.” 

Harry frowned deeply and moved close to Seven, anger flashing though his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere!” 

She couldn’t hide her surprise and he seemed to calm when she didn’t follow up with a fight. Taking another breath, he slid his fingers through his jet black hair and looked at the ground. “Sorry.” 

Seven nodded. “Continue.” 

“There’s something else we can try, for the Captain.” 

She cocked her head, waiting for him to continue once again. 

“There’s a plant. It’s volatile. Sometimes it helps and sometimes it makes things worse… but if she’s not awake soon—”

“Unacceptable.” 

“Seven, I know it’s hard, but the longer she stays asleep… in a coma… the less likely she’ll be the same… if she wakes up at all.” 

Seven couldn’t stop herself as she wrapped her hand around Harry’s collar and held him by his shirt. Anger flitted through her eyes as she glared, enraged at the mere idea, her face mere inches from his with a sneer that could cut metal. 

“Seven,” Harry’s voice quaked. “I’m just sharing the information.” 

“I know the information,” she spoke through clenched teeth. 

Harry nodded, and she was taken aback by the sadness she witnessed fill his eyes. She frowned as she gently, slowly released him.

“I had to tell you, or I would’ve regretted it if something…” He was surprised by the tears that built in Seven’s eyes, barely contained from drizzling down her cheeks. “She needs you.” He spoke clearly and deeply. Taking a step forward, he put his hands on her arms and looked seriously at her. “She needs you. And we need her.” 

Seven nodded, the tears beginning to evaporate but her lips still pursed, fighting the sobs that wanted to form. 

Harry squeezed her tightly and she refocused on him. “Do you believe in her?” 

“Of course,” she choked out. “I lo—I love her.” 

Harry smiled widely and she found herself touched at the genuine reaction. “I know.” 

She chuckled lightly and he released her. “You guys aren’t  _ great  _ at hiding it.” 

She chuckled again, putting a hand to her forehead and fighting the tears that bubbled up. 

“Don’t give up on her,” Harry demanded.

She shook her head and smiled at the young man. “Never.” 

With a gentle pat on her shoulder, he spoke softly, “Let me know if you need anything, okay?” 

Seven nodded, feeling her strength coming back, thanks to the pep talk. 

He paused on his retreat as she offered a thank you, then rejoined Lu’tey at their campsite. 

  
  


*****

Seven’s internal clock woke her, as she found, every hour at the nineteenth minute. It was no different on Thursday, waking with a start at 04:19 AM. Her eyes flew open before her brain turned on and she lay still to gather her bearings. 

A crease in her forehead grew as she felt a gentle rubbing against her hand. She lifted her heavy head from the sleeping bag and looked down. There was a hand holding hers, a thumb making small circles. 

Tears began to build in her eyes, her chest rising in quickened breaths.  _ Please don’t let it be a dream. Please, please, please.  _ She turned to the woman lying beside her and found two gray-blue eyes and a small curled smile. 

“Good morning,” Kathryn croaked. 

Tears immediately fell from Seven’s eyes and she flung herself against Kathryn, breathing hard, relieved and overjoyed, thankful and exhilarated. 

“It’s okay,” Kathryn’s voice said low and gravelly. 

A deep sob erupted through Seven and she cried once more into Kathryn’s chest. Kathryn’s arms wrapped around her and held her close while she stained Kathryn’s shirt with salty water. 

She rubbed her back gently as she held onto Seven, her own tears building as her lover wept in her arms. She would soak up all of her fears. She didn’t remember exactly what happened, but she remembered falling away from Seven over the cliff. She remembered seeing a rock headed straight for her, and then blackness. She decided nothing else really mattered except being here, with Seven in her arms. 

Half an hour later, Seven’s breath finally calmed and before either knew it, Seven had fallen asleep. Kathryn chuckled quietly. Her dear girl was tired, she must have been up for hours, depending on how long Kathryn had been out. She eyed the canteen by the sleeping bag and took a few small sips to coat her dry throat. Other than a mild ache in her shoulder and a bit of hunger, she didn’t feel all too bad. 

She snuggled into the blonde hair, kissing her lover’s crown, and fell asleep with her arms around Seven. 

*****

In the morning, Harry dropped the canteen in his hand and Lu’tey gasped. They saw Seven emerge from the Captain’s tent with the Captain in tow. Both women seemed refreshed, somehow, and Harry was sure he was seeing things. Seven placed an arm around the Captain’s waist and assisted her to the log. She delivered a canteen to the Captain and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. 

Seven kissed the top of Kathryn’s head, further to Harry and Lu’tey’s surprise, and then proceeded to start up the fire pit. When the blonde looked over to them, obviously aware they’d been there the entire time, she gestured for food. 

Harry and Lu’tey nearly ran into each other as they scrambled to make a bowl of stew for the Captain. Seven smiled to herself as she poked the fire and sat beside the Captain at an acceptable distance. 

After some time, she turned to Kathryn, knowing she was being stared at. The auburn haired woman grinned back, a little worse for wear but considerably strong. She gestured for Seven to sit closer to her and she happily obliged. 


	12. Chapter 12

“Seven! I’m fine! I can do it on my own.” 

“You’ve only been up and around for a day—”

“I think I can manage!” Kathryn took a step and her foot caught on a protruding rock. Seven was quick and caught her with ease. 

Kathryn let out a pursed, tense sigh. “That was just a coincidence.” 

Seven grinned, her arms still wrapped around her. 

While they’d wanted to trail the back of the village again, Harry and Lu’tey insisted on that task, in case the Captain needed further assistance. When the Captain agreed to it, Seven had no choice. Still, Harry and Lu’tey had tried to give them some space, but at Kathryn’s pace it was difficult not to gain on them quickly. Of course, their bickering didn’t help, but Lu’tey informed Harry they probably had some pent-up energy. 

“You still have your arms around me,” Kathryn purred as she looked up into Seven’s blue eyes. 

“I thought perhaps you may fall again… by coincidence.” 

“Very funny.” 

“I will release you if you wish,” Seven cooed softly. 

A deep-toned laugh emanated from Kathryn and she bit her lower lip. 

“Yeah!” Harry said louder than necessary as he and Lu’tey continued to draw nearer. He’d decided he’d rather announce their arrival and pretend he hadn’t seen a thing, than embarrass the Captain, who he imagined didn’t know about the conversation he and Seven had while she was out. 

Seven reluctantly removed her arms from around her, but not without taking note of Kathryn’s erect nipples showing through her tank. She gave her Captain a secretive, sly smile before turning back to greet Harry and Lu’tey as they approached—it would afford Kathryn a few extra moments to clear her deep blush.

“How’s everything going?” Harry asked, animated as he possibly could to avoid the awkwardness. 

“It is well.  _ However _ , it appears the Captain has nearly fully recovered.” 

Kathryn eyed her suspiciously.

“Her bull-headedness is slowing our progress.” 

Kathryn’s mouth hung open with surprise, and Harry tried to stifle a laugh. Even Seven seemed rather taken by her own joke. 

“Thank you, Seven.” She turned to Harry and Lu’tey, shaking her head, “Since this bull-headed Captain would like to walk on her own two feet, I think you two can go on ahead.” 

“Captain?” Harry asked with worry. He’d never been the type to coddle or over-attach himself, but the Captain’s near-death shook him more than he expected, and now it was shining through to everyone around him. 

Seven and Lu’tey sensed the moment and averted their attention as casually as possible, affording them at least a little privacy. 

Kathryn touched Harry’s shoulder gently and gave him a sweet smile. “I appreciate your concern, Harry. I’m doing quite well, despite a few stumbles along the way. It’ll take a lot more than some rocks to get rid of me.” She was happy with the releasing breath of tension he made. “Besides, I have my  _ jester _ here, who will assist me.” 

Harry smiled at the tall blonde, who he appreciated continued to pretend she wasn’t hearing their conversation. With Kathryn’s release of his shoulder, he smiled. “Yes, Captain. But we won’t be too far ahead, just in case anything happens?” 

“Very well,” she replied with a contended nod. 

Harry and Lu’tey walked ahead, putting some distance between them and the two women. He half expected to hear their arguing resume, but a calm quiet was all that followed. 

Seven eyed the Captain as she watched Harry and Lu’tey walk on. She wasn’t sure exactly what the auburn haired woman was thinking, but she didn’t mind. Just seeing her up and around, beautiful, happy—that was enough to fill her. 

She was surprised by the swiftness of her partner as she laid eyes upon her and then leoninely pressed herself against Seven. Her lips were hungry but Kathryn’s hungrier. The warmth and smoothness of Kathryn’s mouth and tongue were debilitatingly entrancing, quickly overtaking all of Seven’s cognitive thought.

The smaller woman already had her fingers around the hem of Seven’s shirt and was beginning to tug. Seven lifted her up around the waist and carried them behind a large tree just inside the forest line. With more strength than Seven was prepared for, Kathryn pushed her against the bark and then yanked the shirt off over her head. 

They fumbled over the rest of each other’s tops—bras, button-ups, tanks—clawing at the materials as lips met warmth and breaths panted hotly against skin. Topless, Kathryn pulled Seven away from the tree and pushed her down. 

Seven fell with a thud and laughed while she tried to hide a yelp. As Kathryn straddled her she looked at Seven curiously. The blonde reached around her back and removed what looked adjacent to a pinecone. 

Kathryn winced, “Sorry.” 

“You are not sorry,” she growled huskily. 

Kathryn touched Seven’s soft white cheek and gazed at the icy blue eyes somehow radiating heat and warmth. She lowered her body against Seven’s, shivers shooting through her body as she felt Seven’s bare chest against her own. She deeply kissed the full red lips of her lover and carefully began undoing Seven’s pants. 

Seven’s breaths became short and labored as long fingers slid down her body and between her legs. Kathryn smiled to herself as she touched the silken skin and plentiful wetness. The musky scent wafted upwards and she felt herself reaching an apex without even a touch to her own. 

Seven seemed to have the same thought and readjusted, and began moving her leg up and down against Kathryn’s center. It was like a dam breaking, suddenly both women were moving together, rubbing, whining, coming, orgasming, and coming again before collapsing and panting against each other. 

Seven interlocked her fingers with Kathryn’s as they lay on the forest ground. Somehow they were both sated  _ and _ hungry, relieved  _ and _ eager to go again. 

“Seven?” 

“Hm?” She dazed in their scent and the feel of their bodies against each other.

“Thank you.” 

She laughed, “I did not realize that was something to say thank you for. I must thank you as well.” 

Kathryn knocked her playfully and then tilted her by her chin so they looked into each other’s eyes. “I mean about taking care of me… I’m sorry that I scared you.” 

Seven pulled her close to kiss her, tilting her head and growing warm while Kathryn’s tongue swept inside of her mouth. She pulled away slowly, allowing for every touch to be slow and vibrant. 

“Sometimes I am afraid… I want to settle somewhere in the Delta with you, because I am afraid something will happen…” 

Kathryn observed her with softness, stroking her.

“However, I am proud of you. I am proud to be someone you wish to have a relationship with. I know you, both of us, must continue our trajectory toward Earth—I only hope you will allow me to love you when we are on-board again—in whatever way is possible.” 

Kathryn grew serious and intense as she looked down on Seven’s angelic beauty. “I need you by my side, Seven... If that’s okay with you.” 

Seven grinned, “...I suppose we will have to find a place to put my alcove…” She watched her lover tentatively.

“Hmm. I suppose that’s true. And it’ll probably be a big fuss having to move the  _ whole  _ alcove across numerous decks. And then, ugh, we'll have to hook it up to a power source in my quarters—” 

“You are teasing me,” Seven stroked Kathryn’s bare arm, coming tantalizingly close to sweeping by Kathryn’s breast. 

She laughed, “Who is teasing who?!” A serious expression crossed her features as she gazed down at Seven, “I already have a place for it, and when you're not regenerating, I have a place for you as well.” 

Seven’s hand brushed across Kathryn’s breast and she smiled at the soft whimper it created. She rose up and bit at Kathryn’s neck, leaving gentle bites and kisses along the neck she admired, wanting nothing more than to take her right where they lay. Sharing quarters with Kathryn?!—sharing a bed?! That deserved a long, toe-curling, short of breath celebration. 

She gently eased Kathryn onto her back as she kissed down her sternum. At a crossroads, she debated which breast to worship first. A shaky breath against the top of her head let her know how enthusiastic Kathryn already was. Perhaps debating between the two was a good tactic Seven could use to tease her. She pressed her lips to the place between her breasts, nipping, kissing and licking the spot gently, and finding one of Kathryn's legs wrapping around the back of her thigh.

Not far away, a branch snapped. Both women quickly pulled apart. Seven frowned as she continued to listen, waiting for another indication of an intruder. 

“Captain?” 

Seven quickly retrieved their bras and shirts. 

As Harry came around a boulder, he nearly smacked right into Seven who kept him from seeing behind her. He couldn’t figure out why she looked different, sensed it all the same, but didn’t notice Seven’s slightly disheveled hair and misplaced buttons along her top. 

“... Where’s the Captain?” 

“She is… relieving herself.” 

He wished he hadn’t asked. 

Kathryn came to them a moment later, looking more put together than Seven did, except, the blonde noticed, for the leaves stuck to the back of Kathryn’s clothing. She waited until Harry walked ahead a little ways before giggling and brushing off the forest floor from her lovers clothes. 

  
  
  


*****

  
  


Sitting around the fire pit that evening, Seven, Kathryn, Harry and Lu’tey ate in relative quiet. Things were returning back to normalcy, considering their circumstances, and Kathryn was happy to see that Seven’s relationship with the others had improved. She’d caught Harry and Seven exchange a few friendly looks, as well as with Lu’tey and Seven, which really surprised her. Kathryn knew Seven downplayed her role in getting her back to working condition, and she was looking forward to picking either Harry or Lu’tey’s mind once Seven was away from them for a little while. 

Her opportunity came when a group of villagers were going to a fresh spring to refill all the canteens. While Harry and Lu’tey jumped up to go, Kathryn had nonchalantly asked Seven to go with Lu’tey instead. She played it straight and it seemed to fool everyone enough that they didn’t overly look into it. 

Seven was hard pressed to leave Kathryn there, but the Captain gave an order and Seven followed it, if not with a bit of her usual resistance. As the small group left for the water, Kathryn turned to Harry with a smile. 

He knew it was only a matter of time until the Captain questioned all the events that had taken place while she was out, but he wondered exactly how much Seven had revealed to her. He was suddenly nervous—was their conversation about the relationship between the Captain and the Astrometrics Officer something to reveal or keep? If he kept it, and the Captain knew, then he’d be caught. But if he let her know and Seven hadn’t, then would Seven suddenly be in the hot seat? He wouldn’t easily forget the way she had grabbed him, either, the brute strength and rage she exhibited stuck firmly in his mind. 

“How are you, Harry?” 

“Captain?… Well, I’m doing really good, and now that you’re up and well, maybe almost great?” 

“Oh? Tell me,” She smiled widely sipping at a cup of coffee Lu’tey had found for her—it was going to be difficult to say no to the young woman if she still wanted to leave with them. 

Hesitantly at first, he continued, “I like it here. Things have changed so much since we arrived.”

She was well aware of that. But she wondered how things had changed for Harry. “Good, I hope?” 

“Great! Lu’tey is… special, and brilliant. And! just the other day I—” He stopped short, reconsidering the revelation. 

“What?” Kathryn was excited to know. 

He looked sheepish, a slight blush clouding his cheeks. 

“Permission to speak freely,” Kathryn smiled. 

Harry looked around them, taking extra caution that she found amusing. “I actually stood up to Seven of Nine.” 

Kathryn barked a laugh, “Do tell!” 

“Well…” he grew serious again, and Kathryn felt it, choosing to hold it for him while he revealed his thoughts. “The villagers… well, there’s a plant they use. When someone is close to—death. It’s sort of a last effort…” He hung his head, unable to meet the Captain’s eyes. “It has a 50/50 shot of helping a patient. And if it’s not helping the patient, it only accelerates the illness.” 

She understood well enough, and didn’t blame him in the least for considering all the options. 

“I had to tell Seven. I just  _ had to _ . It didn’t feel right to keep it from her…” He looked up with a rueful smile before glancing at the Captain. “She did not take it well.” 

She grimaced, “Oh boy.” 

“She didn’t hit me!—but I expected her to. I probably would’ve if I were in her place. But my punch would leave a little bruise. Her's could shatter your bones.” He shivered. "I wouldn't blame her, though."

Kathryn warmed at the wonderful crew she was lucky to have. Not just crew, but wonderful friends, and beyond anything she could’ve imagined, one blonde in particular who was more than that. 

“I held my ground, Captain! She didn’t want to hear it, but I said it anyway!... and the strangest thing happened…” He met the Captain’s eyes, still unsure he should reveal such a thing, but knowing he couldn’t not at this point. He realized he wanted them to be happy, and together. “She told me.” 

Kathryn froze momentarily, glad she’d refrained from taking a gulp of the cooling coffee, for once in her life. She peered at the fire. She tried to plaster her command mask to her face but the edges kept rolling down and revealing her vulnerability. 

Harry finally smiled, toothy and silly, before looking into the same fire. “I didn’t tell her this, but...” 

Kathryn turned her attention to him, already frowning, trying to prepare herself for an admonishment—what right did their flawed Captain have in finding love? That should be reserved for her crew, not the person to rightfully blame for their predicament. 

“But,” Harry turned to her again with a Tom-like smile. “I thought to myself,  _ it’s about damn time. _ ” 

She tried to fight the curling of her lips but they wouldn’t listen. She smiled into her gulp of cold coffee, her heart fluttering in her chest.  _ Thank you, Harry.  _

When Lu’tey and Seven returned, Kathryn sat decidedly closer to Seven, allowing their arms to faintly touch. The blonde was suspicious of the new behavior, but didn’t object to it. In fact, she’d found the Captain and Harry to be in pleasant spirits when they returned and she was grateful for the pleasant evening. 

Lu’tey and the Captain were the first to head off to their tents. A few minutes later, Harry rose to retreat into his own, but Seven quietly asked him to remain. 

Inside the tent, Kathryn smiled as she listened to the sound of Seven’s voice, too quiet to make out words but soothing in its resonant timbre. 

When Seven arrived to lay beside her a half an hour later, Kathryn wrapped herself around her and let out a soft breath against her neck. “What were you talking about?” She asked, half-asleep. 

Seven kissed her hand, “Tomorrow, my love.” A soft coo met her before Kathryn fell asleep. 

*****

He’d wasted days. 

48 hours and a great distance had gone by before he realized that if Kathryn was dead, Seven may return to the village and not continue on the trek.  _ Stupid _ , he thought before taking a large swig of his last vial. He’d hoped his supply would’ve lasted longer, but he’d needed the energy to travel two days out and two days back, all the while keeping near the trail but far enough to be undetected around any bend. 

He thought his eyes had deceived him at first, but he recognized the throaty laugh. Letting his anger get the better of him, he’d snapped a branch under foot. He expected the ex-Borg to come running, wielding a phaser or some weapon, but by a bit of good luck, Harry had provided a distraction. He would reward Harry by not killing him outright—he probably wouldn’t last long anyway. A mama’s boy, he thought wickedly, always too meek for a starship, let alone a warship. 

With Kathryn alive and well, thanks to the Borg’s enhancements, it came as no great revelation that he would need to change his course of action and do a few specific things. Bait. Surprise attack. First the Borg, then the Captain. If he could take out the former, the latter would be considerably easier. 

A not small part of him wished he could turn the ex-Borg to join him, but the likelihood of that fantasy had been squashed with their little display in the woods. Another example of the Captain owning what he deemed was his own. Oh well, some fantasies weren’t meant to be. He wouldn’t hesitate to get rid of the Borg. 


	13. Chapter 13

Kathryn walked near the back of the village, though she couldn’t help but keep nearer to the front where Seven had been spending much of her time. It wasn’t like Seven to be so distant and Kathryn wondered if she’d accidently done something to irk her. Even when they were apart, Seven had sought out Kathryn, but not today. Today she’d barely even glanced in her direction. 

A deep frown developed and she’d given up trying to hide it. It didn’t help that the village liked walking in near silence. A distraction would be nice. It hadn’t seemed as difficult while Seven had been at her side, but now the walk dragged on. 

Unbeknownst to her, Lu’tey and Harry made a decision after witnessing the Captain’s somewhat dour mood. The young woman decided this was a good opportunity to assist both the Captain and her possible new crew members. She needed to prove herself and remind the powerful, small auburn haired woman that she would be an asset. 

She made her way toward her casually, chatting softly with a few villagers, who seemed rather surprised by her sudden interest in them. Finally, she landed in stride with the Captain. 

“Hello. How are you, Captain?” 

Kathryn started and quickly recovered by giving her a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Just fine, Lu’tey. How are you?” 

“Good, good…” It hadn’t occurred to her to prep any topics. “So… how’s the shoulder?” 

“Barely even a bruise. That salve is impressive.” She side-glanced at the young woman, “I’m surprised you would want to leave such a wondrous place.” 

“I’ve never really belonged here. I mean with my dad and all—I was expected to be a certain way and do certain things… I love my people, I just…” 

“Cut from a different cloth?” 

Lu’tey glanced at her clothes before she caught on. “Right. Yes.” 

“We also call it being a ‘black sheep’ on Earth.” 

“Here you would call it being a red lutha’tryian.” 

Kathryn laughed. “I’ll try to remember that one.” She absently glanced at Seven and felt her distance again, which knocked her smile away. 

“Why did you leave Earth and why are you here?” These were things she already had the answers to, but she wanted to hear it all the same from the leader. 

She brushed a lock of auburn from her eyes. “Part of the job. I wanted to be a Captain, so I became one.”  _ Easier said than done.  _ “Our trip from Earth wasn’t supposed to be for so long... We were put in an unfortunate position and I decided the fate of my crew.”  _ Like every Captain would, except maybe with a different decision. It brought her a little comfort to think Picard would’ve done the same as her, though. _ “So, now we’re making our way back.” 

“Harry told me about the Caretaker and how far you have to travel to go back to the Alpha Quadrant.” 

She regarded the young woman—there was more than met the eye, that was safe to assume. “I’m surprised you would want to live like us. It isn’t easy. We risk our lives often. We don’t always eat or take care of ourselves as much as we should when we have to ration food and supplies. And it’s no secret that our  _ chef  _ has a unique palate, unlike any I’ve encountered before.” 

“I’m not afraid,” Lu’tey said a little more strongly than she meant to. She softened, “Especially if I get to be an explorer, like you all.” 

Kathryn gave her that much. Exploration and science had been her driving forces for many, many years. 

“Why did you become a Captain?” 

Kathryn thought she was lucky, since Seven’s candid questions had softened her to non-Starfleet sanctioned conversations like these. They weren’t so much ‘superior to ensign’ as Starfleet preferred. “My father was a Captain, and I always took after him.” She gave her a crooked, audacious grin.

“Is he on Earth, then?” 

“So to speak… He died, many years ago.” 

“I’m sorry,” Lu’tey hung her head, ashamed she’d asked something so personal. 

“Who is your father?” Kathryn asked, wanting to know since Lu’tey had first mentioned her relation, to someone Kathryn surmised must be one of the elders, despite her youth. 

“No one’s told you?” She was genuinely surprised. 

“Afraid not,” she smiled.

“Tero is my father.” 

Kathryn froze momentarily mid-step but continued on in stride without a hitch.  _ Tero? Really?  _ Why had the nice chief not introduced her? Why would Lu’tey want to leave?—if it were to rebel against her duties or her father’s role, that would be a problem. They weren’t going for a jaunt, they were on a mission to return to the Alpha, on a mission they may not survive. 

“We’re sort of… estranged.” 

_ Not good.  _ Unfinished business, a sour relationship—what she would’ve given to say all the ways she loved her father before he died. What would happen in a year when Lu’tey decided she wanted to go home? Would Harry go with her? It was messy at best. A great loss at worst. 

Lu’tey’s heart pounded in her chest. She knew as soon as she said it, could feel it in the Captain’s sudden pull-back, that this was going to be a problem. She’d told Harry she thought it was best to omit that information, but he insisted that the Captain had to know. Now she considered what she hadn’t before—what if the Captain rejected her plea?

After a few agonizing minutes, she was glad the Captain spoke in kind tones, telling her that family affairs always had some difficulties. Lu’tey took the hint that this was the end of their conversation and she excused herself. She fell back amongst the villagers, her feet carrying her while she reviewed the interaction. 

*****

Kathryn ran directly into the back of the person in front of her. She apologized profusely as she helped the older woman up from the dirt, who seemed charmed by the fumble. It probably wasn’t all that uncommon, Kathryn thought, but a faint blush ran across her cheeks at the embarrassment. 

She heard Tero up ahead and slithered out of the gathering group to avoid being in the way of any practice or tradition. Tero stood upon a large boulder with a flat top and three large rocks that lead to the top like stairs. Kathryn surmised it was a platform long used on these journeys to their sacred place. 

Tero spoke about their journey so far, offering something like a pep talk to the tired group. Kathryn on the other hand, found herself distracted by the lack of Seven by her side. She even looked at the place to her right, imagining her by her side with her hand brushing along Kathryn’s. 

“Captain,” Harry greeted her gently on her left. She turned and gave him a polite nod. 

“No Lu’tey?” 

“She’s busy,” Harry said looking at Tero and purposefully avoiding the Captain’s stare. 

It wasn’t like Harry to avoid her, which meant one thing. He was avoiding something and didn’t want to be found out. Not only was he easy for her to read, she was also an expert at reading people. She decided to let him off the hook this time, but a troubling thought began itching its way to the portion of her lizard brain. Seven  _ and  _ Lu’tey were both missing? 

Kathryn scanned the crowd best she could with her height, and didn’t spot the tall blonde she loved. She turned back to Harry with a questioning, suspicious look, that she was sure he was aware of but attempted to block out. 

“That’s good news,” Harry said as the group dispersed. 

Kathryn looked around her and realized she hadn’t heard a word. “And that is…?” 

He turned to her, playing a bit too innocently, but doing his utmost. “Tero said we’ll camp here tonight. There’s going to be a big party!”

“A party?” She was confused by the prospect.

“Lu’tey told me it's part of the tradition. They have a big party the night before they arrive. Sort of like a celebration before the sacred offerings.” 

“Sacred offerings?” She gave him an accusatory look. Shouldn’t the Captain be informed of this information as soon as it was learned? 

Harry received the message loud and clear, and was quick to explain, “She just told me earlier this afternoon, Captain.” 

“Mhm.” She pursed her lips and then continued, “So?” 

He wiped the back of his neck like he’d just avoided being scolded by a strict Dean. “Well, it’s a long ceremony and every member of the village makes an offering to their deceased ancestors.” 

“It’s a burial site?” 

Harry nodded, “A really, really old one. And it takes like five hours for the ceremony.” 

“And then?” 

Lu’tey approached them, “And then we have another party. I always thought ceremony day was sort of an excuse to party a bunch.” 

“The tradition of celebrating the dead is quite common on Earth,” Seven informed them, arriving from another direction and startling Kathryn. “So I’ve read.” 

She gazed up at the blonde standing beside her, happy at least to see her up close and able to take in her scent, though she wasn’t happy with the somewhat despondent energy emanating from Seven. 

“Harry, can you help me with something?” Lu’tey asked. He nodded and quickly removed himself from the other two women. 

Kathryn was aware of Lu’tey’s hand seeking and holding Harry’s as they weaved off among the others. “So…” Kathryn turned to her side to address Seven and found the blonde missing from the place. She glanced around and caught her down the road a little ways.  _ What is going on?  _ Why was Seven suddenly slippery as an eel?

She watched as Seven stopped before dipping into the tree line. She placed a hand on one hip and looked across the distance straight into Kathryn’s eyes. Kathryn stopped breathing, like she normally did when Seven gave her those kinds of looks—serious but heavy in devotion. She watched as the cortical implant above her eye quirked and a metal-encased hand gestured for her to come. With an audible gulp, heart pounding in her chest, Kathryn made her way to the beckoning woman she loved.

  
  
  


Kathryn took the offered arm from Seven as she led them down an invisible path. Although Kathryn couldn’t make out any markers, Seven seemed to know exactly where they were going and how to get there, too. 

Kathryn tried a few times to think of something to say or ask, but the secure silence of Seven at her side quieted her. Did she really need to know where they were going? _ No. _ She was glad just to be close to her again. It’d only been six hours or so since they’d been apart, and she knew she’d have to practice separation when they were back on board, sharing quarters or not, and that it would be a struggle to keep away from Seven, let alone keep her hands off her. 

The clearing had snuck up on her and took her breath away. A wall of mossy rock rose from the ground some twenty feet high. Vines and moss meshed along stone and a gentle waterfall flowed into a small pool. It was much smaller and quieter than the one they’d visited by the village, and she noted it was also less manicured, more natural. She smiled at the scene and rested her head against Seven’s shoulder as she took in the sight. 

“This is beautiful.” 

After a few long moments of silence she turned to Seven, careful to keep hold of her arm, “Seven? Is everything okay?” 

The blonde avoided her gaze much like Harry had done but now the action was concerning, and painful. “Seven, if I said or did something… I’m really sorry if I—” 

She was silenced efficiently by a pair of warm lips and a hand locked in her hair. She faintly moaned her relief and excitement, and sighed as Seven removed herself. Kathryn looked up at her lover’s pained expression and hung head, and she slid a hand along her soft cheek. “Tell me what’s wrong, darling. Please.” 

Seven rose her chin and met her eyes straight-on. With a deep breath, she lowered herself to the ground, resting upon one knee. Kathryn was bewildered by the move and watched carefully. She noticed something in Seven’s hand and tried to discern the circumstances around her, with no luck. 

Seven’s eyes met her from below. “Without access to the records on  _ Voyager _ , I am ill adept at doing this correctly. I have consulted a few individuals and decided which method I preferred.” She held open one hand to display a matte, unrefined but smooth metal ring. 

Kathryn’s heart immediately hammered in her chest, moisture filling her eyes as her eyebrows shot high on her forehead. 

“Without the proper tools, I made it by hand. I know it isn’t much to look at—” She was interrupted by Kathryn’s hand on her cheek and a large smile that existed nearly all on the left side of her mouth. 

Seven continued, “It’s how I feel about us.” She rose to her feet again, still holding the precious ring in her palm between them. “It is durable, crafted with love, and simple. However, I will acquire a more adequate ring when it is possible… if you accept.” 

Kathryn smiled and decided she was going to torture the love of her life a little, just a little. “I don’t.” 

Seven frowned but was interrupted quickly. 

“This is the ring I want, don’t you dare get a different one.” She took it from Seven’s palm and slipped it onto her left ring finger, smiling widely as she worshipped how it looked and felt. She slowly tore her eyes away and looked up at the nervous woman before her, her heart beating so hard Kathryn could nearly see it.

“I didn’t hear a question.” She placed her arms around Seven’s neck but fought the magnetic force that pulled at her lips. 

Seven’s voice was barely a whisper, her hands shaking as she placed them on Kathryn’s hips. “Will you become my bonded mate, or wife, or union partner?” 

Kathryn drew close, “I’ll take all three.” She pressed her lips to Seven’s and quickly felt the heat that filled her every time Seven was near. “Yes, Seven, of course,” She stared with a dopey smile before she let out a surprised  _ oh!  _ as Seven pulled her against her body and lifted her up. 

Airborne, Kathryn roughly pressed her lips to Seven’s and wrapped her legs around the blonde to hold on. She felt their trajectory and laughed as she landed on top of Seven on the cushioned pad of the mossy floor. 

Unwilling to waste time, she pulled Seven’s top off and kissed the warm skin, dragging the tip of her tongue along a band of equally warm metal. She nudged her nose against Seven’s ear, enjoying the softness of her hair. After a few tantalizing moments, she quietly spoke into the pressure point on Seven’s collar, nipping at it between breaths, “It’s my…. pleasure…. to make …. love to you… for the first time … as your future wife...”

Seven whined at the teeth and tongue against her and knew instantly that her future wife was going to make love to her bite by bite, until she was sure to burst. 


	14. Chapter 14

“Captain! Captain!” The voice was still far away. 

Kathryn opened her eyes slowly, coming out of a deep, languid sleep. Seven lay against her, nude, the spongy moss beneath them more than an adequate bed. 

“Captain!” 

The voice grew closer. Seven stirred as Kathryn realized with a smile that her lover’s hand was possessively holding her breast. 

“Captain!” 

The voice was only yards away now. Kathryn looked to Seven wide-eyed as she woke. Moving quite quickly, Kathryn began throwing on her clothes. As a figure broke into the clearing, Seven stood resolutely in front of the Captain, completely nude, hands clasped behind her back. 

Lu’tey’s brother nearly choked at the sight, seeing the Captain’s backside peek out from behind Seven as she pulled up her slacks. Before he was looking at the trees above, the only other image his brain computed were the abundance of hicky’s across Seven’s body. 

Kathryn lightly touched Seven’s arm, now fully dressed, a sly smile fighting to emerge in full force. Seven removed a leaf from her hair and then nodded and moved away to dress. 

“What’s going on?” 

He could see Seven dressing in his peripheral vision and continued to look up at the trees. “It’s Lu’tey!” 

As Seven stood beside Kathryn, dressed and alert, he looked into both of their eyes. “He took her.” 

“Explain,” Seven commanded. 

“Your friend with the tattoo. He took her.” 

“Chakotay?” Seven said to herself. 

“I don’t know what that means—he  _ took _ her?” 

“She and Harry went for a walk and Harry just stumbled back a few minutes ago! He has a bad gash on his side. He said that Chak… that your friend struck him and abducted Lu’tey!” 

“I need to speak to Harry and we’ll need some volunteers to help. Let’s move.” 

He took off quickly with both women in tow. 

At the back of their train, Seven focused in. Chakotay was traipsing around the woods. For how long? Why would he take Lu’tey, of all people? Her eyes shifted into icy weapons—she’d kill him if she had to, without hesitation. 

*****

Harry sat at a campsite, his shirt lifted up along the left side of his torso while an elder administered a salve to the long cut. Bruising along the cut had already pronounced itself with yellow discoloration and splotches of dark blue. 

Seven hurried by their tent to pick up the rudimentary medical tricorder Lu’tey and Harry had put together for Kathryn. Meanwhile, the Captain stood across from Harry, her hands on her hips and her duty squarely fit on her shoulders. 

After the cooling effect of the salve permeated through Harry’s skin his demeanor relaxed slightly. 

“Harry?” 

He winced again as he looked up at the Captain. “I’m fine.” 

The redness in his eyes gave him away and she suddenly had the impulse to hug the young Harry Kim, a motherly urge she felt for many of her crew members. “Report,” she retorted instead. 

Harry winced again as Seven gently removed the elder and began sliding the medical tricorder above the cut. The six inch slice would take at least an hour with the makeshift tricorder to help the dermis begin meshing together. 

Harry put forth his bravest face as he looked up at the Captain. “It was Chakotay.” 

Seven froze momentarily again, ire flaring up, then continued running the tricorder. Kathryn on the other hand couldn’t, or didn’t want, to believe it.

“He injected ‘tey with something, I don’t know what. It was so quick—I’ve never seen him move like that… ‘tey passed out and I… I was so surprised.” He winced at the memory of the pain. “He had a claw, Captain. Like a long nail, and he…” Harry shivered as he re-lived the sharp point sliding against his flesh and the searing pain it left. “I think I passed out… It didn’t hurt until after a moment…” 

“It’s by’triou,” Tero spoke as he joined the small group. “A poisonous liquid from the by’triou plant. It causes burning.” 

Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose.  _ Good god, Chakotay. What are you doing?  _ She quickly recalled that Lu’tey was Tero’s daughter, not just a member of his community, but blood family. “I need some volunteers.” 

Rom’swtee returned with four large men, security if not warriors. Kathryn nodded and turned to Tero, seeking his permission. 

“We will stay here. I will send two back to the village. You may utilize these men as you see fit.” 

Kathryn lightly touched his shoulder, “Thank you, Chief.” 

He nodded. A long pause shifted between them before he turned away. All Kathryn could do was watch him knowingly as he removed himself. 

Seven finished showing the elder how to maneuver the tricorder and then joined Kathryn, Rom’swtee and the four warriors. They needed a plan. 

*****

“Why are you doing this?” Lu’tey asked as she looked upon a terrifying eight-foot monster. It’s teeth were long and pronounced, ears similar, and its eyes shining red. She continued her struggle against the thin grey vines securing her to a massive tree. 

The monster appeared to jutter and flicker as if it were a hologram malfunctioning. It’s hideous features were ten feet away and then only a foot away in an instant and she gasped. She desperately clung to her inner voice that reminded her she was hallucinating. She knew it was Chakotay standing in front of her, and she knew he didn’t look any different than he did before, despite the horrible beast in front of her now. 

She mumbled as her eyes rolled back and then focused again and again, “Doth’ioa…” 

When he laughed his voice echoed and vibrated in her skull, deep and horrifying. 

“This isn’t real… Why are you doing this?” 

The beast patted her on the shoulder with a massive, bloody claw she was sure would decimate her. Instead she could only feel the sensation of warmth. 

Lu’tey came to again, unsure how much time had passed. She thought momentarily that the monster had gone but a shifting shape caught her eye in the distance. It was hunched down, smearing something on the floor of the jungle. In an instant, the monster stood directly in front of her once again, nearly smiling. She gasped again, startled and appalled. 

“Don’t worry,” the impossibly deep voice vibrated, “They will come for you soon.” 

She tried to squirm her way out of the vines as she saw the Doth’ioa leaf in his hand. He held her chin so her mouth stayed open and then squeezed the leaf. A few drops fell into her mouth and he discarded the leaf without a second thought. 

She watched him lumber away before she fell into a recharged hallucinogenic episode.

*****

“I will go on the East route.”

“Take someone with you—”

“I will be faster if I go alone.” 

“Seven—”

Rom’swtee interjected, “He couldn’t have gone along the east side. It’s time-consuming and difficult, especially if Lu’tey isn’t... awake…” 

Kathryn mulled it in her head for a moment, moving away from the map drawn in the dirt and the group of men waiting patiently for their orders. Seven moved around them and approached the Captain with her hands clasped behind her back. 

“The Commander knows how to be strategic. We must have someone on the other side, to prevent him from going around. I am the fastest.” She waited, watching the Captain’s tense shoulders. 

Finally, Kathryn turned around and looked directly into Seven’s eyes. 

Seven took a step forward, leaning in to speak so no one else could hear her. “Trust me, Captain.” 

She received the message loud and clear—this was work, not personal, and the Captain would need to follow those rules when it came to work. She nodded once, hiding how proud she was of Seven. 

After a few more minutes discussing the logistics of the basin, two scouts returned with good news that they found the trail left from the commander’s course. 

Kathryn gestured to the four warriors and Rom’swtee, “You’re with me. Seven…” She said nothing and everything with her grey eyes. Seven returned the sentiment with her own. 

They separated into the jungle—one group moving around the west side and Seven left to the rocky surface of the east. 

Kathryn followed behind one of the warriors who followed the tracks of Chakotay and his doings. The splatters of blood along random trees and bushes disturbed her greatly and brought only more apprehension as they moved along.  _ What a mess.  _ She’d sworn to Tuvok that she could talk Chakotay down—quell the ideations he’d been caught communicating about with some ex-Maquis on board. 

She’d been the one who suggested Tuvok pick two trusted ex-Maquis to pose as possible supporters of Chakotay. She needed to know how serious he was and if possible, what his motivations were. If, somehow, she could quietly bring back the Chakotay she’d known, things could go back to how they were. 

But the information Tuvok and his two undercover agents unearthed was far from simple musings. Sitting in her ready room, she couldn’t forget the way Tuvok carefully revealed all that he’d discovered. It was a great shock to both of them, she could tell by Tuvok’s deeply troubled eyes. She was sure hers reflected very much the same. That had already been three months ago. 

Then, in desperate need of supplies, and finding Lorkanian, Kathryn knew this was the opportunity she was waiting for. Against Tuvok’s wishes, she decided to go planet side with the away team. The whole trip would’ve lasted two days. She refused a ‘guard’ as Tuvok had put it, wanting to show Chakotay the respect she felt he deserved. She wanted to hold out an olive branch, a helping hand, to her friend who had lost his way. 

There were so many things Kathryn hadn’t expected. None of which as surprising as the development with Seven. God, how long she had pined for her and fought her own emotions. The days had turned to weeks, and then years.  _ Years. _ She lived for Seven’s voice, her scent, her words—she’d been in love with her for so long that the pain of unrequited love became part of her. She got used to the jealousy when Seven went out on a couple dates with others, and swallowed her aches and forced herself to do her work and turn everything else off.  _ She turned off herself _ . And in an instant, it’d all been reversed. Seven’s hands on her flooded her with everything she’d tried to force away. It all came barreling back and she knew as soon as Seven’s lips touched hers that she wanted no one, or nothing, else. 

She gazed at the metal ring on her left hand and rubbed it with a new kind of ache in her chest. The longing hadn’t evaporated, it had simply changed. She longed for their marriage. She longed to sleep beside Seven, to have breakfast with her, to go on shore leave with her. She longed to make Seven happy and give herself over to the younger woman. 

Suddenly being a Starfleet Captain had shifted. All the things her mother had said about being a Captain’s wife rang through her head. All the things her father had missed because his work came first—he cared deeply for his family, but they were always second, and she always knew that, and so did her mom, who Kathryn suspected came third. 

She didn’t want the same thing for her wife—she didn’t want to be  _ just like  _ her dad, contrary to what she always believed. She wanted so much more for her wife. The thought made her smile deeply as she fingered the ring happily. She had a job to do, of course, running  _ Voyager  _ and getting her people home.  _ But,  _ she was also going to live her life and be the person her father had never been; she was tired of putting up the inhuman front. She loved her fiancée and as long as Seven approved, they were going to begin their lives together despite the predicaments that lay ahead. It was the least she could do to live up to her oath to Seven, as her wife and as her friend. 

Resolved, stronger for the trials Lorkanian was throwing at them, stronger from the love she shared with Seven, stronger for the maternal instincts of Harry and her open arms to Lu’tey, Kathryn was ready to do what needed to be done.  _ Voyager’s  _ manifest would need to keep up, and she was ready to lead by example, with Seven at her side.

Tuvok was right, that quiet, studious man who never wavered, who always gave her his support. He’d told her that when it came down to it, she may have to use force against the man she once called a friend. That Chakotay was long gone, the Vulcan said, and she didn’t want to believe it. But now, seeing the blood, what he did to Harry, how he had acted in the village… The damn Vulcan was right. 

She mused,  _ he  _ was the rightful First Officer of  _ Voyager _ , not the ex-Maquis, and she only hoped that he would forgive her for taking that away from him for as long as she did.  _ No more.  _

*****

  
  


Seven had concealed her phaser since she’d received it from Tuvok before they beamed down. He’d been explicit in his directions and the information he divulged to her. It was of utmost importance that she avoid disclosing the information to Harry, and especially not to the Captain. 

She was troubled by what she heard, and equally troubled not to let Kathryn know, but she understood the stakes. Tuvok didn’t show emotion in the traditional sense, but she could feel his hand shake as he handed her the phaser, his eyes steely yet deeply concerned for his friend. 

“Do not hesitate. He wants her dead.” 

His words rang throughout her head again and again. She had no doubt the rock fall was deliberate. She had no doubt he would try to kill Kathryn again. Had she been able, she would’ve scoured the planet for him after the rock slide incident, but Kathryn had needed her. Her anger was always suffused by Kathryn, even before they had unionized. 

Now, with Kathryn healed, protected by a group of warriors, and Kathryn a warrior herself, Seven’s objective was back full-force. _ “He wants her dead.”  _ She would do any number of horrible things she’d discovered when she was a Borg, she’d do anything to protect Kathryn and ensure her happiness. Killing a man would be painful, something she would have to live with the rest of her life, but she was prepared to do so. 

She jumped from a large boulder to another, grabbing onto a smaller one to pull herself up and over. Calling the landscape ‘rocky’ was a fine understatement. It wasn’t so much rocky as it was a fortress made of rock. Sharp edges and enormous smooth precipices made it an arduous trek. Unfazed, Seven continued the climb up and across, driven by her need to to put this madness to an end. 


	15. Chapter 15

“‘Tey!” Rom’swtee’s call was a gurgled, horrified yell. 

Though her mouth was closed, Kathryn gaped with terrible sadness at the discovery. Lu’tey was tied tightly to a tree with small, durable vines. Alive, thank god, but her exposed shoulder had a deep slice resembling Harry’s. 

It took a few extra moments before Kathryn was able to unstick her feet and assist Rom’swtee and one of the warriors—could Chakotay really do something like  _ this _ ? 

The other two warriors investigated the area around them, and Kathryn kept an eye on them, too. 

“Captain?” Lu’tey asked as she squinted. A great warm light surrounded the Captain as if she were a miniature sun. Her auburn hair swirled atop her head, coalescing with the amber glow. “Wow.” 

Kathryn partially held back a little, amused smile—she wasn’t accustomed to being ogled, except by Seven. “Are you alright?” 

Lu’tey reached her hand out as they helped her away from the tree. She touched the glowing light around the Captain, utterly captivated by its hue. 

Rom’swtee slipped an arm around his sister’s waist. “By’triou, as father said. It causes hallucinations. Usually dark ones, but not always.”

“How is she otherwise?” 

One of the warriors began bandaging her shoulder. “It looks worse than it is.” 

Rom’swtee was relieved for a moment but Kathryn recognized the familiar rush of angry energy around him. She’d known that anger and rage more than once in her own life. Taking a gentle breath, she approached him and placed a careful hand on his shoulder. 

“There’s nothing I can say…” 

“Why would he do this? What did ‘tey do to him?” 

They glanced at Lu’tey, who now seemed rather focused on the tattoo on the warrior’s arm. At least her visions weren’t dark, Kathryn thought somberly. It was something, she supposed. 

“We can’t find anything,” the two warriors returned. 

Kathryn kept an eye on Rom’ but focused the rest of her attention back on the objective. “Explain.” 

“Does your Officer have experience in tracking?” 

A brief shutting of her eyes indicated as much.

“He has not covered his tracks until leaving this location.” 

The group stood around quietly. Kathryn turned away, a hand on her hip and another on the bridge of her nose.  _ Come on, Chakotay. What kind of game are you playing?  _

Her breath fell low as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She turned round slowly as the horrible thought made its way through her system.  _ It’s a diversion… from what?—SEVEN. _

  
  


*****

A ten foot ravine stood between her and the other side, unless she wanted to waste half an hour to go around it.  _ No, there’s enough room.  _ She backed up as far as she could on the flatter boulders. She planned out her steps and her trajectory. She could jump twice the distance, but the trick would be grabbing onto the ledge on the other side, as it reached much higher than her side of the ravine. She would have to grab onto the minor ledge and pull herself up. 

If necessary, she’d break all the bones in her hand by shoving it into a boulder—if she missed. She took a couple quick breaths and took off. Long legs in stride, she reached the edge and launched herself upwards. 

It wasn’t until right before she hooked her hands around the ledge that he revealed himself. Eyes red as rubies, his skin plagued by black veins, and his hands, covered in blood. She felt herself yanked upward with incredible strength, the warmth of his blood dripping down her arm. 

On the other side of the ledge lay a plateau, twenty feet in diameter. It was surrounded by tall rock walls all around, as if a crater had once hurled itself into the side of the mountain, except for a wide opening that overlooked the basin. She noted the streaks of blood on the grey rocks where Chakotay had climbed down, and then the fresh smears that followed them now.

Before she could calculate her next move, she felt an annoying, albeit hard whack against her shoulder. She frowned as she looked. Up close, Chakotay was worse. Far worse. 

Another three hits struck her, flimsy at best. Chakotay finally released her wrist and took a few steps back to observe her, hunched over as if he were changing into a different creature entirely. 

“You will not successfully fight me,” Seven explained matter of factly. “I believe you are ill. You must come with me so the vill—” She stopped a moment, a strange feeling crawling up her spine like a spider. Glancing up at Chakotay, who sat on a rock and continued to watch her, she noted how his eyes seemed to glow. She stumbled backwards for a couple steps before stumbling and falling flat on her back. She was awake, she reassured herself, but she noted the strange sensation of viewing herself as if from afar. 

Chakotay leaned over her with a snarl. She raised her cortical implant quizzically as she witnessed his face contort into a devilish one. The red from his eyes seemed to set his skin aglow, the flesh looking as if it were decaying before her very eyes. 

“You appear to have changed your appearance, but that is not possible.” 

“You are hallucinating,” Chakotay’s impossibly low voice traveled around her and through her head. “Borg technology,” he scoffed. “Come on, now.” He yanked her by her arm and pulled her upright. 

“I have to kill you,” he said as he released her and glared into her blue eyes. 

“I have to kill you,” she repeated back to him. “Tuvok…” 

Chakotay paused, returning the stake firmly in his hand to his side. The jagged point dripped with an electric blue viscous material, but that could wait a few more moments, he decided. “What about Tuvok?” 

Seven put her fingers to her forehead as she tried to focus. “He said I have to kill you if Kathryn can’t. And ensign Marcoby…” 

Chakotay slithered up to her, “What about him?” 

His voice grated against her ears, causing her coarse discomfort. “He was supposed to come but Kathryn said no.” 

“He works for me,” he grinned. 

She shook her head though it seemed to make her dizzier so she stopped. “Tuvok told him to get close to you. To see what you were planning.” She looked up at him with a snarl. “You’re trying to kill her, aren’t you?” 

Chakotay shook his head, “Not anymore, well, not yet. First, I have to kill you. Then I can kill her.” 

“I won’t let you.” 

“Don’t worry, Seven. She will only live a short while without you.” 

“You will not touch her,” she swayed a little but stood her ground nonetheless. 

“I don’t want to hurt her. It will be painless, and quick... But she has to die.” 

Despite the drug in her system, despite the strange images that floated by, which she knew were only in her mind, despite everything she was witnessing first-hand, she understood one thing crystal clear. 

“This is you,” she said in awe. 

He nodded, obviously impressed. “They were wrong about Srakelinth. They said it made your deepest intentions evident. That’s not what it does.” He grinned at how captivated Seven was by him—he could get used to this treatment on-board. 

“Srakelinth simply brings everything that was hidden, to the light.” He held open his hands at the sheer genius of it. “I was so afraid, Seven. Before, I was so afraid of myself. Just as you are. But not anymore. If I could trust you I’d offer you a place on the warship… but I can’t.”

“ _ Voyager _ will never be a warship.” 

“You see? You’re too under Kathryn’s thumb.” 

Hearing her name coming from his lips triggered a surge of adrenaline and she wouldn't have believed it if she didn’t feel it—her nanoprobes were eating away the hallucinogen at remarkable speed.

Coming out of her stupor, her back straightened and her chin rose. “I cannot comply with your plans, Commander. You will cease and come with me peacefully, in custody.” 

He looked up with a surly grunt. “There’s something else I didn’t tell you… You know that  _ poison  _ has another added bonus.” He lifted his arms showing off the black veins. 

Seven was unimpressed until she felt the incredible heft of his fist and the incredible speed of his uppercut. Another punch slammed into her right eye and then a kick knocked her over. Laying on her back once more, gaining her bearings, she clasped her hands around the stake right before the point met her chest. 

He pressed down, adding his body weight to the pressure while her biceps shook. Baring her teeth a moment, she gathered saliva in her mouth and spat at him. The surprise was enough to get him off kilter and she maneuvered herself around. In a quick motion, she shoved the nose of her boot into his side, and as he hunched over she held her hands together and slammed them down on his back. He sprawled on his stomach. But with surprising agility he threw his body in a half-circle and pulled her feet out from under her. 

She struggled with him on the ground, their hands on each other’s shoulders as she tried to take control of him and he of her. A quick glance around and she spotted the stake a few feet away. She launched her knee up and pounded him once right in the gut. She rolled him off of her and scrambled toward the stake. 

Her meshed fingers brushed it before she was dragged backwards by an ankle. He let go, lunging forth to grab the stake but she caught his leg before he could reach it. He wasn’t lying, she realized. His strength had in fact doubled, if not tripled. He was a more worthy opponent than she expected. 

Dazed, she barely got a glimpse as his fist slammed across her face. 

She tried to shake off the fuzziness and instead found blood coming from a gash where he struck her. It stung and her brain felt addled, but she was hardly finished. She’d toss them both over the edge if she had to. 

A loud, wicked roar came from behind her and she turned around. Chakotay held the stake out like a knife, right behind her, ready to pierce the bloody organ inside her chest. 

“Not another move!” The powerful voice came again. 

As her surroundings began coming back to Seven, she realized the voice wasn’t his—it was coming from behind him. 

“I will kill you, Chakotay.” Kathryn’s voice was Seven’s call back to herself. She came around with her phaser held up. “It’s not on stun.” She did well to hide her horror as she drew closer to her friend, who looked as though he’d died at least a week beforehand—a monster if she’d ever seen one. 

He shifted carefully, holding the stake out in front of him, keeping an eye on both women. 

“Stay back,” Kathryn called to the warriors on the lip of the ledge. 

Chakotay glanced at them but kept his weight low and the pointed stake in front of him for protection.

“You’re sick, Chakotay.  _ Please  _ come with me. We can help you.” 

Seven eyed her—she loved her more than anything in the universe—but in this instance, she was wrong. Chakotay was long gone. Whatever stood in front of them now was a body without a soul. 

Seven could feel his energy shift, every part of her engaging as she prepared for whatever he was about to do. He glanced back and forth, and then in a last ditch effort, he lunged forward toward Kathryn, raising the stake with rage. Kathryn tried to use the phaser but couldn’t—not on him. 

The guilt was a far greater monster than Chakotay, and she knew she deserved his anger and hate. It was her decision that led them here. She was surprised it had taken so long for a crew member to try to kill her, and that it was Chakotay only added more to her guilt—he who she thought had become a lifelong friend. 

She closed her eyes as she waited for the stake to pierce her, but the sensation never came. Instead she felt herself falling through the air. Too afraid to open her eyes, waiting for the thud that would kill her all those feet below, that would estrange her and Seven—the only real happiness she’d felt in years—she wished to survive as much as she was sure she deserved death. 

It stunned her when she fell onto warmth and softness. 

“Kathryn?” Seven asked quietly. 

She opened her eyes with tears rolling down both cheeks. She looked into Seven’s eyes with such pleading.  _ Don’t let it be true.  _

“I’m sorry, Kathryn. He’s gone.” She glanced at the cliff’s edge with concern for Kathryn.

The auburn haired woman lowered her forehead to Seven’s chest and sobbed. 

It lasted only a moment before she grew angry and pushed herself off of her lover and stood. “Why did you stop him!? I should be DEAD!” 

Seven rose to her feet and watched Kathryn carefully, her hands at her sides as she remained neutral, except for her eyes, which filled with sad understanding.

“That should’ve been me!” Kathryn bellowed as she pointed toward the cliff. “Why did you stop him!?” 

Seven remained calm, taking a solid step forward. Seeing Kathryn’s pain so raw and exposed nearly incapacitated her, except for the strength she knew she needed to give to her future wife. She took three steps to cross their distance and placed her hands gently but securely to Kathryn’s shoulders. 

She waited patiently until Kathryn finally looked up at her with tears sliding down her cheeks. Seven wiped them away with her thumbs, looking deeply into the slate eyes she loved. She worried that Kathryn wouldn’t come back from the dark place she was in, but she wouldn’t ever waver, she couldn’t, she knew. Giving up on Kathryn wasn’t something she could comply with. 

Kathryn’s delicate fingers touched the bruise beneath Seven’s right eye. “Are you alright?” She whispered. 

Seven nodded, relieved to see a reviving spark in the slate eyes. She gently slid her hand through the auburn hair and pulled Kathryn against her. This time Kathryn didn’t push away as she wept. 

“I love you,” Seven voiced tenderly into her hair. “This is not your fault…. I’m here… I love you…” she continued in whispered breaths. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update... more to follow soon.

Seven kept an arm around Kathryn’s waist as they moved through the clearing and approached the camp. A majority of the village was kept unaware of the incidents, by Tero’s doing. Seven was glad to see Harry and Lu’tey nearby, both recovering. 

Harry met her eyes with a question and she shook her head in response. She watched his cheeks expand in a deep breath, not really sure if he was sorry or relieved that Chakotay was gone. After a moment, he nodded toward Kathryn, who stared off at a distance, distracted and withdrawn.  _ She’s okay,  _ Seven eyed him. 

They approached the tent nearby and Seven helped Kathryn inside. She gave Harry one last look before following her. 

“Come on,” Harry said to Lu’tey, her brother, and two of the four warriors who stayed close. “Let’s give them some space.” 

“We can’t leave him there…” Kathryn stood in front of Seven, deep lines of worry across her fair skin. “We have to…” she swallowed down the quaver, “bury him.” 

Seven nodded and kneeled to untie Kathryn’s boots. She felt familiar fingers pressed onto her back as she maneuvered Kathryn’s leg to tug the boots off. She looked up from her position and found Kathryn’s attention once again distant and dejected. 

“Kathryn,” Seven spoke softly as she rose and placed her hands on her arms. It took a few moments before slate eyes registered. “This was not your fault.” 

She scoffed and pulled away. 

“You are not, and cannot, be responsible for every decision someone makes, whether or not you believe you can. You are the most powerful being I know...” 

Kathryn turned back with eyebrows raised high, insecurity and wonder in her eyes. 

“However,” a smile played at Seven’s lips, “You are not powerful enough to be responsible for everything, all of the time.” 

“It’s not just that…”

Seven closed the space between them and cupped a cheek in her palm, relishing the way Kathryn leaned into it. “Tell me.” 

“I—I don’t feel as guilty as I should.” 

The blonde wiped a few errant tears from Kathryn’s lightly freckled skin with her thumb. “Explain,  _ fragolina _ .” 

Kathryn was surprised and curious about the word, but could only let out a held breath. She gazed at Seven’s golden hair as it moved with her breath, settling again, framing her face. 

“I feel guilty because I don’t feel guilty enough. If I had never—then I wouldn’t have met—and this,” she showed Seven her metal ring, gently stroking it with her thumb. “This wouldn’t exist.”

“It is okay not to carry the guilt any more.” 

“No, it’s not.” She intertwined her fingers with Seven’s and sat them down beside each other on the sleeping bag. “Not everyone in my crew has been as lucky as me. Naomi has never met her father. Parents have died, fiancées have gotten married to others—siblings and friends and co-workers have moved on with their lives… I have to carry it, Seven. I have to,” she pleaded to her. 

The blonde smiled and put her arms around her, pulling the smaller woman tightly against her body. “Then,” she nudged Kathryn’s hair with her nose, “When you have to carry it, I will carry you.” 

A quiet quiver of breath came from Kathryn before she held Seven tighter. 

“There is one thing you must do for me,” Seven finally said. 

Kathryn pulled away and looked into her eyes with a deep smirk. “Anything,” she purred.

“Not that,” Seven shook her head with a grin. She never would’ve guessed Kathryn’s appetite was so whetted before. Now she rather enjoyed the frequency and intensity of their sexual activities. But now wasn’t the time. 

Seven’s face grew severe as her voice lowered seriously. “You may  _ never  _ again do what you did out there on that ledge. You were going to let him kill you.” 

Kathryn bowed her head, keeping her eyes on Seven’s pant legs, fingers still folded between Seven’s. 

“I don’t  _ ever  _ want you to do that again. I don’t care how guilty you think you should be—do I make myself clear?” 

Kathryn met her hard gaze. She studied Seven’s blue eyes and knew she’d nearly done something wholly irreversible. She’d disregarded Seven’s feelings because of her own self-loathing. Seven was right, she shouldn’t have been so eager to die, and especially now that she was no longer by herself, but about to be married and part of a two-unit collective. The thought made her heart soar. Touching her fingers to Seven’s jaw, she finally nodded,  _ crystal clear _ .

“Do not lie to me, Kathryn.”

“I won’t, I’m not. I won’t do it again,” her voice was hoarse but firm. 

Seven assessed her a moment and then nodded. “I have almost lost you too many times. It would… break me... if you give up.” 

The auburn haired captain felt the words delivered straight to her heart. “I won’t. I promise.” Kathryn wrapped her arms around Seven’s neck and brought her close. She hoped Seven could feel the love, gratitude, and humbled apology she poured into her. 

Seven let out a sigh as she held her. Wetness appeared in her eyes but she was glad none were shed. “If you break your promise, Kathryn, I will be forced to assimilate you.” She grinned as Kathryn pulled away in flirtatious shock. 

“Like you could!” 

“You do not think I am able?” Seven’s cortical node rose at the challenge. 

“You’d have to fight the—how did you put it? Most powerful being the universe has ever known?” 

“You are putting words in my mouth.” 

“Hmm, not a bad idea.” She pressed forward and kissed Seven, wanting nothing more than to crawl up the lithe body and make her—

“Kathryn,” Seven gently pushed her away. “We cannot.” The hurt look on Kathryn’s face nearly dislodged her but she fought it and swept an auburn lock away from her forehead. “It will make you feel worse afterwards. Right now you must rest.” She silently prayed that Kathryn wouldn’t fight her—she wasn’t sure she could hold herself back if the older woman continued to pursue her in this enterprise. 

“You’re right.” 

Seven was relieved to hear it. She opened the sleeping bag and assisted Kathryn. Hesitant to leave right away, she lay beside her, one of her hands swallowed by Kathryn’s hands and held on the captain’s torso. 

“I will have Harry remain nearby in case you need anything, and I will see to the commander’s remains personally. Then we may have a service, if that is what you want.” 

Kathryn turned and gazed into blue eyes. Finally, she nodded. 

Seven bowed her head. “You must rest now.” She carefully removed her hand from Kathryn’s and arose to take her leave. 

“Seven?” 

“Hm?” 

“Thank you.” 

After a moment, Seven smiled, touched deeply by not just the words but how they were delivered, and from whom. “I will be back soon,  _ fragolina _ .” 

Kathryn smiled, sitting up on her elbows, “what does that mean?” 

“It is what I have called you for years. I will tell you when I return.” She winked before slipping out of the tent. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a fairly short update... still more is on its way!

Harry, Kathryn, Seven and Lu’tey stood at the end of the burial site. Seven was glad Kathryn decided not to attend the sacred burial ground they’d been traveling toward with the villagers. Many hours in somber reflection of death would only re-inflate the guilt that tried to drown Kathryn—and Tero had agreed as well. 

Instead of joining the village, Seven suggested they hold their service for Chakotay amongst themselves and then the four of them could spend some time together. Lu’tey had insisted on staying with them, and Kathryn was in no condition to argue, so Seven approved the decision on her behalf. 

Seven kept a watchful eye on Kathryn during their service. She found the Captain’s mask had been adorned quite tightly to her features and she neither cried nor gave off the light she usually did, though she was uncharacteristically somber and quiet. Luckily Harry was more alert and was able to assist Seven in the service—something she’d never done before and wanted to properly fulfill for Kathryn’s benefit. 

How ironic, she thought, that she would be the one leading a service for the man who she had spent so much time hating. She hated how close he’d been to Kathryn, and how aggressive he’d been with others on board. She hated how he spoke of Kathryn to others, and he had enraged her when he tried to kill Kathryn. Now, she was the one saying kind words about the man she held little to no respect for. 

But Kathryn, on the other hand, was the love of her life. She would do anything Kathryn needed, especially this. Losing a crew member hit the Captain hard, and Seven was adamant in supporting her. Being a Borg most of her life didn’t help, but one of the things she’d learned simply by being near the Captain, was trusting her instincts. This was the way she decided she needed to operate, especially when it came to her feelings, and of course, her feelings towards Kathryn. 

By the end of their service, many nice words had been said about Chakotay, and many less kind words were omitted. She was glad to have her arm around Kathryn’s waist once again as they reached a reasonable distance from the grave. She was surprised and relieved that Kathryn allowed her to touch her out in the open, in front of Harry and Lu’tey. That was something she never expected, especially not so soon. But it appeared to come naturally, and as she released her hold around Kathryn’s wasit, she wrapped her hand around Kathryn’s as they sat on the log around the disengaged fire pit. 

“Captain?” Harry asked with Lu’tey by his side. 

She smiled, “The Captain is off-duty, unless there’s something important…?” 

“Maybe,” Seven said sweetly, “Harry and Lu’tey would like to speak with Kathryn?” 

Harry grinned and Kathryn held her hand out, indicating they could sit on the log adjacent to them. Once more, Seven was surprised, if not shocked, as she felt Kathryn slid her hand around Seven’s lower thigh, wedging her hand innocently between Seven’s legs and leaning into her. It was a kind of comfort that Seven didn’t expect from such a simple gesture, but felt nonetheless appreciative of it, and grateful that it didn’t seem to phase Harry and Lu’tey. 

“How are you both doing?” Kathryn asked, attention fully focused on Harry and Lu’tey while she leaned against Seven.

“We’ll be fine,” Lu’tey said. “And you, Captain?” 

Kathryn turned her head round to give Seven a sly smile before turning back. Seven wasn’t sure what the smile meant and listened, just as fascinated as the other two were. 

“Maybe you guys already know this, but Seven and I are engaged.” 

Seven remained neutral on the outside but inside her heart beat loudly in her chest and a surge of warmth flung through her body. She tightened her fingers around the log at her side, getting ready to defend their decision if need-be. 

“That’s great!” Harry exclaimed while Lu’tey happily applauded. 

“Congratulations!” 

Seven relaxed against Kathryn and found her auburn haired fiancée smiling on one side of her mouth. 

Seven replied to them effortlessly, “Thank you… You know, she asked me a couple times before I conceded.” 

“Seven!” Kathryn whacked her arm. “You liar!” 

“The Borg do not lie.” 

Harry enjoyed the hearty laugh that sprung up inside him, “I think she’s right about that, actually!” 

“You,” she pointed at Harry in mock anger, “are not permitted to be on her side!” 

“I just call ‘em like I see ‘em,” Harry slapped his knee and Seven joined his laughter.

Kathryn shook her head at the two of them. “This is mutiny! I could have your heads for this!” 

Seven wrapped her arms snugly around Kathryn and spoke over-seductively, glancing up at Harry and Lu’tey to make sure they heard her, “Why choose a head when you could have a better part?” 

Kathryn blushed and shrugged Seven’s arms from around her in a sarcastic scowl, biting her lip, “This is highly inappropriate!” 

Seven winked again, something she found enticed Kathryn, a knowing smile gracing her features. Touching her fingers under Katheryn’s chin, she gave her a quick peck on the lips, happy to find Kathryn gazing at her. 

“Man,” Harry sighed. 

Kathryn and Seven turned to him, the former suddenly worried that she’d crossed a line—that they needed to be less physical with each other, and a million other notes she began making to herself about her and Seven’s conduct. 

Harry looked up at the sky and then at his hands. “Tom is going to  _ lose it _ . He’s going to be so jealous he wasn’t on this mission.” 

Kathryn barked a laugh while Lu’tey and Seven looked to each other with the same question. “Mr. Paris,” she explained to ‘tey while gripping Seven’s hands, “Is our resident busybody—he likes knowing things before anyone else.” 

Harry nodded his head, impressed and in full agreement. “ _ So  _ jealous.” 

“What will you tell him?” Seven asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Hey,  _ I’m _ not the resident busybody.”

Kathryn widely grinned.

****  
  


*****

As dusk fell, the returning villagers began their festivities. Kathryn was in much better spirits by then, having enjoyed relaxing and chatting with Harry and Lu’tey, especially with Seven by her side who she surprised by occasionally whispering naughty things in her ear. She’d never expected Seven to share her physical attraction, and never quite so voraciously. It was something she enjoyed too much to doubt or fear. 

She also enjoyed keeping Seven’s hand in her lap, absent-mindedly stroking the curves and lines of her hands under her fingers while they chatted with others and spent time alone observing a waterfall. She caught Seven gasp quietly more than once when she used a particular motion or when her thumb  _ accidentally  _ slid along Seven’s inner thigh as she adjusted their sitting positions. 

With nightfall came drinks, music and merriment. She enjoyed watching Harry and Lu’tey laughing and dancing together, as well as the lively energy around them. By the firelight, she thought once of Chakotay, saddened by his absence, but the thought passed by her when she found Seven tugging at her. 

Seven pulled Kathryn up and close, pressing her lips softly to Kathryn’s neck, unafraid of being caught by any of the distracted partygoers in the firelight. “I would like to make love to you until morning.” 

Kathryn bowed her head back to expose more of her neck, laughing throatily. “I think that can be arranged.” 

Seven slid her hands along her sides and around, pressing her palms against the small of her back. She closed her eyes as Kathryn’s warm tongue slid against her lower lip. She breathed hard already, anxiously awaiting the same tongue inside her mouth. Kathryn smirked before giving her what she wanted and pressing her leg between Seven’s. 

“We must go,” Seven proclaimed, pulling away abruptly. She took Kathryn’s wrist and led her around the log and toward the tent. Kathryn chuckled as she nearly floated along behind her. 

Across the way, Lu’tey nudged Harry and he caught the Captain giggling, something he never thought he’d see, as she was pulled into the tent. He shook his head as he turned back. “Not very subtle, are they?” 

Their lips and tongues battled as they hurried to rip each other’s clothing off. Kathryn landed on top of Seven, grinning like a woman with a delicious secret. She was well aware of who’s turn it was to pleasure who, but she couldn’t help it. After everything Seven did, and said, and was? How could she resist?

She ran her tongue down and nibbled at the pebbled nipple. Seven instantly grunted, arching her back, seeking more contact. This was exactly where Kathryn wanted her. She undid Seven’s pants and pushed them away hurriedly.

Without so much as a pause, she ran the point of her tongue along Seven’s folds, becoming wet at the whine the blonde let out. She bit down against the sensitive flesh, swirling her tongue around Seven’s nub. 

“Please, Kathryn,” Seven’s pinched voice eked out. 

Kathryn didn’t hesitate, slipping two fingers inside her. 

Seven arched further, her head and hair draped down as her body propelled her upward. “Kathryn…” she breathed. 

The auburn haired woman pressed harder, wanting to take, lick and feast upon the woman she loved. Seven deserved as much, if not much, much more. Kathryn grinned at the thought. How many times had Seven brought her to climax and then repeatedly to orgasm? Getting even would be a pleasure she couldn’t refuse. 

Seven twisted the sleeping bag in her hands as Kathryn kept her on the edge of release. “Please…” She grunted, her chest fully exposed as her body tautly rose higher.

Kathryn took a final lap before moving in and out of Seven with a slow, constant movement. Seven grabbed her and clung to her desperately as she climbed. Her breaths became shorter as Kathryn pushed in harder, hooking her fingers and raking her teeth across Seven’s neck until she orgasmed. 

Kathryn watched her with rapaciousness, shaking her head as Seven just barely regained her breath. Her fingers still inside Seven, she thrusted, then slipped her mouth over Seven’s breast and bit the mouthful. 

Seven gasped and whined as Kathryn moved her tongue over the bite marks on her breast before taking her nipple between her teeth. Seven came again as Kathryn worked her into another frenzy, twisting her fingers inside of her as the blonde breathed harder, digging her nails into Kathryn’s back. Kathryn pressed in deeper and further, changing to a torturously slow speed as Seven’s body began it’s ascent once more. Seven had never felt anything like it, her entire body shuddering and pulsating, aching and sweating, her entire core throbbing almost painfully as Kathryn filled her completely, nearing an inevitable explosion.

Seven’s body pulled at her with full force, and she climaxed as the hot, powerful flesh enveloped her fingers.

Suddenly, all the movement ceased and Seven felt Kathryn’s lips at her ear. “What does that word mean?” 

Seven was dazed, half drunk and half more awake than she’d ever been. She heaved breaths, trying desperately to comprehend. As she felt Kathryn’s fingers slowly beginning to leave her body, she grabbed Kathryn’s wrist to stop her, her body uncontrollably gyrating against the still hand. She gasped for breaths.

“Tell me,” Kathryn said huskily, enjoying the sensations of wetness and Seven desperately grinding against her hand. 

“Little… strawberry.” The sudden rush of fingers inside her touched a rough spot inside and made her wide-eyed as she orgasmed unlike she thought possible. 

Kathryn had never heard the sound Seven made at this, a sonorous, guttural scream, but she knew she wanted to hear it again, if not sooner rather than later. 

Seven woke with a start, still breathing hard and finding Kathryn looking down at her with a concerned grimace. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you, darling?” 

“What happened?” Seven panted. “Did I black out?”

Kathryn wiped away a lock of blonde hair that had stuck to her forehead with sweat. “Only for a moment. Are you alright?”

Seven opened and closed her mouth numerous times, unable to verbalize the sensations that still ricocheted throughout her entire being. 

Kathryn grinned on one side, “I’ve done the unthinkable. Rendered the Borg speechless!” 

“No wonder the Borg queen had no chance against you.” 

Kathryn barked a laugh before falling to the sleeping bag beside Seven. “I may be deaf but it was worth it.” 

“Was I that loud?” Seven turned onto her side and lay her hand on Kathryn’s chest. 

“I think  _ Voyager  _ could hear you.” The ungodly grin on Kathryn’s lips answered her question further.

The blonde shook her head as she lowered her lips and pressed them to Kathryn’s shoulder. “This is proof you are zeta.” 

“Or perhaps,” Kathryn interjected with a blush, “a… little strawberry?” Seven’s devilish smile excited her. 

“I do enjoy strawberries.” She straddled Kathryn, her fingers nimbly sliding against her abdomen cupping Kathryn’s breasts. The redhead took a jagged breath and closed her eyes, no longer able or willing to fight for power as Seven’s lips neared her center and warmth spilled out of her.


	18. Chapter 18

“Um… Captain?” Lu’tey remained outside, tentatively trying to figure out how to disturb the captain without embarrassing herself or the women inside the tent. 

It didn’t help that she’d heard the guttural cry the night before. When Harry asked if she’d heard something, she’d simply shook her head. Even though they’d started a relationship with each other, it felt too strange and embarrassing to explain what that sound had been. Now, she was struggling to find her willpower to disturb the Captain and her fiancée. 

“Captain…? It’s Lu’tey. Are you awake?” She wrung her hands together as she held her breath waiting for a response. 

“What is it?” A husky voice called from inside. 

Lu’tey slammed her eyes closed at the awkward situation. “Harry asked me to get you. It’s your ship. They’re on the radio…” 

Kathryn called back a long moment later, “I’ll be right there.” 

Lu’tey didn’t stand around to wait. She was happy to noisily exit and hurry to the safety of the next camp over where Harry was communicating with  _ Voyager _ . 

Kathryn arrived a few minutes later, dressed and immaculate as ever, if not elegant and sophisticated. Lu’tey tried to block the image her mind conjured of the Captain and Seven in the throes. 

“Report,” Kathryn ordered as she approached them. 

Harry quickly turned over the make-shift comm he and Lu’tey had been working on since they’d fashioned the medical tricorder. Kathryn was pleasantly surprised by the device—until, though clunky, it became a prized item as Tuvok’s voice came through.

_ “Harry?”  _

“Janeway here.” She smiled as she heard Tom and a few others on the bridge give a cheer. “Good to hear your voices, too.” 

_ “Captain,”  _ Tuvok stated, though she was sure she could detect a hidden smile.

“Is the storm clearing?” 

_ “Yes, Captain. It will be clear by this evening.”  _

“How long’s the opening?” She asked with a hand on her hip and a powerful, erect pose. 

Seven joined them quietly so as to not disturb the Captain while she worked. Harry, Lu’tey and Seven all greeted each other silently. Scanning Kathryn’s shoulders, she was relieved to find the Captain’s tension hadn’t come back, and even happier when she heard the excitement in her voice while she spoke with Commander Tuvok. 

_ “Understood, Captain. Tuvok out.”  _

Kathryn handed the comm to Harry who hung it on a cradle of the radio. She turned around fully to find Seven eyeing her with a smile. She smiled back. “Who’s ready for breakfast? I’m starved!” 

Harry beamed and ferociously nodded, following the Captain as she headed toward the middle camp for their servings. Seven watched them for a few moments before addressing the stare coming from Lu’tey. 

“You guys will be leaving tonight.” 

“Indeed.” 

“Do you think… Do you think the Captain will let me come?” 

Seven considered it as she glanced over Kathryn and Harry happily talking with the villagers. “I do not know. However, you have been integral in assisting us while we’ve been here. Captain Janeway does not forget such actions. Perhaps it would be best to ask her.” 

Lu’tey let out a nervous breath. “What if she says no?” 

She considered this, too. Kathryn had been persistent with Seven joining their collective and fiercely protecting her. She’d done the same for all her crew members—persisted and fought, sometimes even doing the impossible, such as beating the Borg Queen. These traits were an integral part of the Captain and her nature. 

“‘A river cuts through rock, not because of its power, but because of its persistence.’” Seven gave her a gentle, small smile before going to join Kathryn. 

Lu’tey watched the three strangers who had quickly become ones she felt closer to than those in the village she’d known her whole life. Even her father, who had all but shunned her from his personal life, had expressed deep concern and love when she’d returned from her ordeal. But, though it was nice, it lacked in changing her mind. 

She also loved her brother, but he was made for this life, unlike herself. He took to it like a fish to water. Every day he swam deeper into their culture she instead went the equal distance in the other direction. He would take over Tero’s position, no doubt, because of his love for the village, and he would lead them well. It was a job in which Rom’ would excel. But her? That was a different story.

Glancing over at Kathryn, she knew that if she wanted to be anyone, it would be her. A scientist, explorer, leader and fighter. She thought surely the Captain wouldn’t be where she was now if she hadn’t been persistent in what she wanted and believed in. 

If she were really prepared to become like them, and she knew she was, she would not just need to demonstrate her abilities, as she already had. Instead, she needed to show her dedication and persistence—she decided she would do everything in her power to show the Captain she was serious, and prepared, for life among the stars, and for the challenges and wonderful surprises that lay beyond her greatest imagination.

*****

Kathryn took in a deep breath, proud of her group, and proud to have their host joining them so she could begin to repay their kindness. She picked up the comm attached to the radio with the weight of their away mission—the loss of Chakotay, her own life nearly taken, expressed love and an engagement with Seven, new friends and a wonderful community on a strange planet in the farthest quadrant Starfleet had ever explored. She took a breath and pressed the button. 

“Janeway to  _ Voyager _ .” 

The radio crackled for a moment before the familiar voice came through.  _ “Tuvok here.”  _

She gave Seven a grin on one side of her mouth, “There are seven of us to beam up.” 

Crackle. 

_ “Aye, Captain.”  _

Kathryn hung the comm to the radio and took another deep breath, once again stroking the ring on her finger with her thumb. She noticed Seven watching the movement, but didn’t so much as hint that she had—she was deeply blissful to be given the hand-made ring and what it meant for their joined future. 

Blue lights sparkled around them and in a mere moment their group now stood in Transporter Room 2.

A wide grin popped up on her lips as she was met by Tuvok, Neelix and the doctor. “Good to see you,” she stepped in front of Tuvok. The doctor immediately began to scan her but she shook her head and he ceased. 

“We have a lot to talk about, but first we have a few things to do. Tuvok, senior staff meeting in one hour. Doctor, Neelix, please also join us there.” She turned back to Tuvok, “We’ll also need Tom as well, if you can spare our pilot for a little while.” 

Tuvok nodded. 

“Is he on the bridge now?” 

“Yes, Captain.” 

“Computer, Janeway to Tom.” 

_ “Tom here.”  _

Tero, his guard, Rom’swtee and Lu’tey looked up as Tom’s voice played through invisible speakers. 

“We’ll be staying for another day, Mr. Paris. Keep orbit.” 

“Aye, Captain. Good to hear your voice!” 

She smiled before turning round to take in the six people she was very proud of and humbled by. “Harry—get cleaned up. We will be meeting in the conference room in one hour.” She turned back to everyone again, “Let’s avoid discussion about our trip until the meeting, understood?” Everyone nodded. “Good. Neelix?” 

He hurried to her side. “Would you please give Chief Tero, his guard, Rom’swtee and Lu’tey a full tour of the ship? And I would like them to taste a variety of foods—Earth foods, alright?” 

He understood, and was too happy to see the Captain and be useful to argue, “Of course! Come with me, please,” he smiled to the group as he led them from the transporter room. 

“Doctor,” Kathryn continued, “I will have everyone stop by for a physical in the next day.” 

“Including yourself.” 

She pressed her lips together in annoyance and half nodded an agreement. “Very well. Dismissed.”

He vanished from the room with no objection—a first, Kathryn noted. Perhaps the Doctor had missed her, she smiled. 

She turned round to look up at Seven, a faint smile gracing her features and being reciprocated back. “Get cleaned up. Try to get at least a few minutes in the alcove. Meet me in my quarters in forty-five minutes, okay?” 

Seven bowed her head, “Yes, Captain.” 

She watched Seven leave, still eyeing the exit as the doors closed. 

All that remained was her, Tuvok and the transporter technician, though Ensign Stewart was preoccupied with his console. 

“Captain—” Tuvok began but Kathryn put a hand up to stop him. 

“You were right, dear friend,” she spoke quietly, pulling him away from the ensign. “He tried to kill me. More than once.” She appreciated the dark glint in Tuvok’s eyes but she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly for a moment. “I’m sorry.” 

He frowned, a single eyebrow raising up on. his creased forehead. 

“I’m sorry I asked you to step down as First Officer. I have a lot of regrets, Tuvok, but that one is high on the list. If you accept, I’d like you to resume your duties as my First Officer. You can assign a new officer to Security…” She left it as a question, wanting him to pick the job he really wanted.

He considered it a moment. “If I accept, it will be under a condition.”

Kathryn smiled.  _ What was with all her officers and their conditions all of a sudden?  _ She rather appreciated it—it relieved some of her guilt by allowing the hierarchy some wiggle room, without the entire system crumbling. “Of course,” she retorted with a little smirk. 

“I do not trust anyone to properly maintain the security of  _ Voyager,  _ the crew and yourself. Expect for one. Seven of Nine. If she accepts this position, I will accept your offer of First Officer.” 

Kathryn smiled. She liked the idea of Seven being head of security—she’d proven her ability and then some. “We’ll discuss it in the meeting.” 

Tuvok nodded as he followed the Captain out of the room. 

  
  


*****

Kathryn swept a brush through her wet hair as her door chimed. “Come,” Kathryn called from the bedroom. She heard the doors whoosh open and then whoosh closed. Fixing her uniform in the mirror, she spotted Seven carefully making her way onto the threshold of the bedroom, careful not to pass through it. 

“Captain.” 

Kathryn turned around with a grin, “This is your bedroom, too, if you still want that.” 

Seven took a rather sarcastic step forward, feigning annoyance. A pillow from the bed thudded against her chest and fell to her feet. “That is a poor choice of weapon.” 

Kathryn threw her arms around Seven’s neck and yanked her forward, pressing her lips to Seven’s in a slow kiss. The ex-Borg quickly leaned into it as Kathryn’s tongue slid into her mouth. She moaned at the sensation, surprised at how her body lurched, always thirsty for Kathryn. 

The redhead pulled away, pecking her a few more times, “Imagine how much more comfortable it will be in my bed than on that damn ground.” 

Seven hauled her back, enjoying the way Kathryn’s body crashed into her own. “It is most comfortable wherever you are.” 

“Mm, we’ll have to test that, won’t we?” 

Seven quirked her cortical node. 

“I’m a scientist, Seven. We have to test these things out to know for sure. My desk, your alcove, the bathtub…” She smirked slyly as Seven’s pupils dilated. She kissed her chin before peering into the familiar blue eyes. “So, you’ll stay then, with me?” 

“You will not get rid of me.” 

“Good.” She glanced at the time and hurried out of Seven’s arms. “I want to give this to you now.” 

Seven waited by the end of the bed as Kathryn tossed open a drawer and brought back a small black box. She handed it to Seven closed, knowing full well that Seven could sense her quickened heartbeat. The black velvet box felt good in her hand and Seven opened it. She was presented with a gold band with an inner line of emerald. 

“It was my grandmother’s. I know you probably don’t want to wear it on your left hand, or maybe you don’t really want to wear one at all, that’s okay. I still want you to have it.” 

Seven removed the ring carefully as if it may shatter, studying the way the green sparkled. She could feel Kathryn’s gaze tentatively on her, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the stunning object. A ring that had been Kathryn’s grandmother’s. An item of great importance to Kathryn, and if not more to herself now. 

“It’s okay if you don’t...”

Seven ignored her and carefully slipped the ring onto her left, fourth finger. The metal on her hand created a perfect ridge so that the ring clicked perfectly into place. She stared at it in wonder, never imagining something so small could mean so much to her—but that was exactly what Kathryn had done, in more than one way. Her little strawberry. She smiled at the thought, enjoying the sensation of the ring and the way the emerald glittered. 

Her hand was taken and she watched as Kathryn’s lips gently pressed to her fingers, then her knuckles and then the ring. The blonde still quietly amazed, Kathryn turned her hand over and kissed in the same fashion, the last one landing in her palm. 

Seven looked up with wetness in her eyes, her stomach fluttering with euphoria, and found Kathryn quietly smiling, reaching up to wipe away a few tears. “I love you, Seven.” 

She wrapped her arms around Kathryn’s neck and pulled her into a kiss that flushed both of their cheeks and warmed every molecule in her body. 

*****

Kathryn met Neelix and their guests in the mess hall. Refreshed from her shower, if not still quite in the afterglow of her and Seven’s interaction. She knew she was smiling and she could feel the extra glow radiating off her, but it was impossible to stifle. Maybe, instead of trying to fight it, she thought, a new day was dawning on  _ Voyager _ . 

After she chatted with the group and delightfully found out Tero had fallen in love with green apples, she excused herself and moved to the replicator for the cup of coffee she’d been dying for since they arrived. As soon as the dark liquid met her tongue she felt her alertness rise to the level of her glow. If she wanted to be a superhero, she thought, all she needed was a mug of black coffee and her wife-to-be. 

“Excuse me, Captain?” 

Kathryn took another gratifying gulp of the hot liquid before addressing the young woman. “Would you like something to eat or drink?” 

“No, thank you, Captain. I was just wondering if you maybe had a chance to consider my request?” She grimaced, afraid of the answer.

The Captain refused to stop sipping her coffee, keeping her grip on the mug tight. She looked over Lu’tey. Of course the young woman had earned a place on her crew, but what bothered her wasn’t her abilities. It was the state of her affairs. Kathryn’s initial hesitancy about Lu’tey remained—she was a young woman after all, and their trip wasn’t an easy one. Lu’tey would most likely never see her planet or her family again.

“Captain,” Lu’tey continued, feeling anxiety as Janeway considered her. “I am going to join your crew.” 

Kathryn raised her eyebrows with a slightly amused expression. “Oh?” 

“I mean, I really want to. And,” she found her confidence again, “I will not stop asking, if you say no.” 

“Oh?” Kathryn responded again. It was a tactic that she liked to employ—let the other person project their own fears onto her to see how they responded. 

“I’ve talked to my father and my brother about it. I’m meant to be here, Captain.” 

Kathryn gave her a closed-lipped smile, curious as to how badly Lu’tey really wanted to join them. “I can’t guarantee your safety or your life.” 

“No one can,” Lu’tey replied with her chin held up. 

_ Has she been talking to Seven? That little dickens.  _ Kathryn took the last gulp of her drink and set it in the replicator. “I have a few things I need to do before the staff meeting. Excuse me.” 

As she walked down the corridor she wondered how Lu’tey would respond


	19. Chapter 19

Kathryn couldn’t hide her pride and excitement as she stepped into the conference room. Scattered around the table and strung along the outskirts of the room, she took in every face as they chatted amongst themselves. Harry stood behind Tom and B’Elanna who were seated, and they seemed to be in a good-natured argument. Tuvok listened with an arched eyebrow as the Doctor and Neelix debated the merits of herbal remedies, one on each side of him. Kathryn smiled as B’Elanna and Neelix shared a look across from each other, both silently complaining to each other about their perspective conversations.

She landed lastly on Seven, who was eyeing her with a little smirk.  _ My rock. My tall, hot, wonderful, sensitive, jaw-dropping rock.  _ She stroked the ring on her finger and smiled as Seven touched her own. 

“Captain,” Tuvok’s voice raised over the chatter and the room fell quiet. 

Everyone gave her their attention. She was too happy to be in their company to sit, instead deciding to stand at the table.  _ Home _ , she thought,  _ this is home.  _ How could she ever regret a place that became home? Especially now, she glanced at Seven. A new day had indeed arrived. 

Just as she was about to break the silence, the door opened behind her. She waited as light footsteps came around. Lu’tey made her way around the table, dressed in an all-black uniform with her hair tied back and off her neck. She stood beside Harry, clasping her hands behind her back, never deviating her vision from the Captain, despite the many confused looks in the room.

After a few moments, a grin grew across Kathryn’s lips. She nodded once, allowing her to join them. While the others focused on the Captain again, she noticed Lu’tey take a nearly-hidden sigh of relief and project a tiny, appreciative look to Seven, who seemed quite a bit smug.  _ That little dickens.  _

Though she was excited to share all of the wonderful things that had changed in the short two-week span, Kathryn was well-aware of the elephant in the room, and her own emotions that tugged at her chest. Her hand by her side, hidden behind the table, she stroked the smooth metal ring once more. It helped calm her and ease the bubbling emotions. 

The room around her was deathly silent and she took a subtly deep breath, nonchalantly glancing at Seven. The blonde had a strong expression, her eyes focused and sharp, but warm and comforting. Kathryn thought back to what Seven had said, _ when you have to carry it, I will carry you.  _ She could do this. 

“First and foremost,” Kathryn began, strong as ever, “It’s with a heavy heart that I must report our friend and First Officer, Commander Chakotay, is deceased.” 

B’Elanna gasped and Neelix’s mouth hung open. 

“I’m sorry to have to report it, and I’m sorry…” her voice nearly quivered but she found her strength once more, “I’m sorry we’ve lost another crew member. I am responsible for the lives of this ship, and losing any family member is a loss to all of us. Chakotay was a good man.” She purposefully didn’t look at Seven, knowing her fiancée felt very differently, and with good reason, nor could she glance at Tuvok or Harry and Lu’tey, so she did her best to focus on the rest. 

However, Kathryn did catch the look Harry gave Seven—an apologetic bowing of his head. The three of them had shared an experience unlike many others. They witnessed a disturbed man slowly lose his grasp on reality until he transformed into a monster—one able and willing, and determined, to kill her,  _ and  _ to kill Seven. But she’d decided that night in her tent that she wouldn’t focus on the man he became, instead she would focus on the friend she’d known for a few, difficult years. He deserved as much after her decision put them in this situation. “He will be missed.” 

“What,” B’Elanna swallowed, “What happened?” 

“It was an accident.” 

“Captain—” Seven interjected but Kathryn was quick to stop her with a hand held up. Seven bit her tongue, though she was sure Tuvok at least understood there was more to it. 

“Our reports will include a full description, for high-ranking officers,” Kathryn explained. “We had a burial and a service for Chakotay on Lorkanian, but we will have another service here, on-board.” 

“Captain—” Seven tried again.

“Seven.” She held her hand out again.

“There is no reason to—”

“There’s every reason to. His friends and his  _ Voyager  _ family need to be able to have closure. I will not explain my reasons any further. Do I make myself clear?” 

Seven pursed her lips, “Yes, Captain.” 

Harry spoke softly, “Some things never change.” 

Lu’tey and Tom both eyed him with very different reactions. 

“B’Elanna,” Kathryn spoke gently to her, “I know you were good friends with him. Perhaps you would like to organize the service?” 

The usually loud half-Klingon nodded, “Thank you, Captain.” 

Kathryn moved around the table and touched B’Elanna’s shoulder gently, her left hand rounding around her and laying nearly directly under Tom’s nose. After a moment she returned to her position at the head of the table. 

“As I’m sure most of you have gathered, I’ve asked Tuvok to be my First Officer.” 

The group applauded, and Tuvok’s eyebrow raised with some suspicion, which prompted a trickle of giggles and snorts that lightened the mood. 

“However, apparently, he has a small caveat. Tuvok? Make your case.” Kathryn sat in the chair and everyone turned to the Vulcan at the other end of the table. 

He bowed before raising out of his seat, hands behind his back. “I have agreed to be First Officer under the condition that Seven of Nine become Chief of Security.” 

Everyone quickly looked to Seven, who immediately looked to Kathryn, who in turn held up her hands in surrender. 

“This your choice.” 

Tom once again noticed the ring on her finger, trying to recall if she’d always worn it or not. 

“What of Astrometrics?” 

The Captain placed her hands in her lap as she considered it. “You may appoint a new head of Astrometrics, if you choose to head Security.” 

Seven turned back to Tuvok. “Why do you want me in the position?” 

“You are logical, resourceful and able to make calculated decisions under immense pressure. You are also thorough and dogged in the required precautions necessary to ensure the safety of the ship, crew and Captain.” 

“Don’t let it go to your head,” B’Elanna teased from across the table. She nearly fell out of her chair when Seven gave her a smirk. She was positive she was dreaming for a moment. 

“And if I do not accept the position?” 

Tuvok responded indifferently, “Then I will remain as Security Chief and will assist the Captain in obtaining a suitable First Officer, if she does not already have someone in mind.” 

A quiet moment fell over the room and was cut short by Seven, “I accept.” 

“Just like that?” B’Elanna blurted. She was met with Seven’s cocked head. 

“Indeed.” 

In reality, it’d only taken Seven a moment to realize that Astrometrics would always be a hobby, but Security was something she felt able and ready to take on, and the idea of anyone besides Tuvok as Kathryn’s First Officer bothered her—whether or not the reason was appropriate. 

“Are you sure?” Kathryn asked. 

Seven raised an eyebrow at her as if it were a silly thing to double-check, “Indeed.” 

“See what I mean?” Harry interjected quietly, “Some things never change.” He was met once again with Lu’tey and Tom’s varied reactions. 

“It’s settled then,” the Captain smiled, “Everyone please welcome Tuvok as First Officer, and Seven of Nine as our new Chief of Security.” 

The others clapped and shared their congratulations. Tom thought for a moment he saw something green on Seven’s hand but it disappeared beyond the tabletop before he could catch it again. He knew something was definitely off, just not what that was, exactly.

“Next,” the Captain stood once more and crossed behind B’Elanna and Tom. “I would like everyone to meet our newest crew member, Lu’tey. Tuvok, if you would get her set up in our system. And Doctor, she’ll need a physical and medical history for your records.” Tuvok and the Doctor nodded. 

“Neelix here,” she put her right hand to Lu’tey’s shoulder, “is our morale officer. If you would,” she turned to the small hairy man, “Please get Lu’tey acquainted with the ship and our procedures.” 

“Yes, Captain!” Neelix was nearly squeaking with excitement at the task. 

“B’Elanna?” 

The engineer raised her eyebrows, unsure why she was being called on. A strange panic came over her, like she’d forgotten some important work she was supposed to do. 

“Lu’tey is a skilled engineer, but she hasn’t had any formal training. I would like her to be your apprentice.” 

B’Elanna’s mouth hung open but no words came out. Kathryn tried not to enjoy the reaction, but she noted that she’d now been able to successfully silence an ex-Borg  _ and _ a half-Klingon. All in the same week.  _ Not too shabby.  _

“You’re not really asking, are you, Captain?” 

“No,” She smiled. “I think this will be a good fit.” She turned to Lu’tey, “Once you get settled in a few days, you’ll report to Engineering and begin training under B’Elanna’s guidance. Piece of advice? She’s a bit of hot head.” 

“Captain!” B’Elanna feigned offense, “I never!” 

Lu’tey already seemed to have a bit of a deer in the headlights expression and Kathryn patted her shoulder. “Don’t worry. She’d never admit it, but she’s got one of the biggest hearts onboard.” 

B’Elanna grumbled, “I have a reputation. Don’t ruin it.” 

Kathryn passed by Tom who was trying to get a look at her left hand. She stopped at her place at the end of the table once more, her hands now clearly visible on her waist.

“Um, Captain?” Tom raised his hand and then pointed, “What is that?” 

Kathryn smiled, “Harry?” 

He checked his watch, “Fifteen and a half minutes.” 

Kathryn snapped her fingers in disappointment. “Who had the closest?” She knew it wasn’t herself.

“Lu’tey,” he smiled proudly. 

“Damn, so close!” 

“You were attempting to cheat,” Seven stated with surprise. 

“I do not cheat! It was a… tactic.” 

“The tactic of cheating,” Seven retorted. 

“What’s happening?” B’Elanna chimed in with a deep frown. Tom was shaking his head with the most confused expression he’d ever had.

“The one time, Mr. Paris, that you wait,” Kathryn shook her head. “Cat’s out of the bag. I suppose I should call the meeting to an end.” 

She smiled as she sat on the edge of the table casually, obviously more relaxed than the rest of her crew had seen her in years. “As Tom here so eloquently pointed out, there is one other major change.” She knew she was beaming but she couldn’t stop it, and didn’t want to. “I’m pleased to announce that… I’m getting married.” 

The room was silent. All the air had frozen in place as well as everyone’s faces, except for four of them. 

“You’re what?”

“To  _ who _ ?” 

“I think she’s joking.” 

Kathryn barked a laugh and then placed her hand purposefully on her leg, showing off the metal she adored on her ring finger. “It may be sudden to some of you, but I assure you, it was a long time coming.” 

Her crew members still seemed unconvinced, though suspicious, trying to figure out if their Captain was serious or not. 

“By my own fault,” she added. Kathryn wanted to yell out that she was marrying the woman of her dreams, both literal and figurative, but she wanted Seven to announce it however she wanted, so she waited, her eyes sparkling, ready to burst. 

“But, who?” The Doctor asked incredulously.

“Wait!” Tom suddenly remembered the flash of green he saw on Seven’s finger. He looked up and directed his attention intensely at Seven. 

“It took you long enough, Mr. Paris,” Seven smiled. She folded her hands on the table, proudly exposing the ring on her finger for everyone to see. Kathryn’s lopsided grin was an added bonus. 

“You’re not serious,” The Doctor commented acrimoniously. Suddenly the tension in the room had crashed over them and an intense anger radiated from the blonde.

Seven glared at him, “What does that mean?” 

“Seven,” Kathryn purred. She was thankful it worked to relax her future wife but she turned to the balding EMH. “Doctor, we are not interested in anyone’s approval or disapproval. You may keep those comments to yourself.” She hadn’t thought it was possible but the Doctor seemed to drain of color as he nodded. 

“I’m just surprised,” he told Seven repentently. 

She half-accepted his half-apology before turning to find Tom with a goofy smile plastered to his face. It made her laugh, to everyone’s delight. “Yes?” 

“So you and  _ Kathryn _ , huh?” 

“Yes,” Seven responded with poise and an edge of smugness. 

“That mean you guys… you know?” He waggled his eyebrows. 

Kathryn rose from her end of the table with the hint of a blush as she crossed over to the replicator. She ordered a coffee to help stabilize her nervousness and excitement. Although, she noted, she really enjoyed being Kathryn around her crew. The Captain was powerful and strong and focused, but  _ Kathryn _ was flirtatious and shy, both reserved and relaxed. She’d missed Kathryn, and was excited to share herself like this with Seven, and in partnership with Seven to the crew. 

“Once?... Twice?” Tom pressed on, seeing the Captain wouldn’t stop him. Maybe there was hope for the ever-distant Kathryn Janeway after all. “Five times?!” 

B’Elanna, Harry, Neelix and Lu’tey listened and waited for Seven’s reaction. Upon a soft glance, Seven found Tuvok’s eyebrows raised and the Doctor's low, both also watching her. 

She glanced the other way and saw Kathryn sipping her coffee, peeking out over the rim of her mug to smirk at Seven. She wasn’t going to stop her—she couldn’t, not as Kathryn. 

Seven turned back to face Tom sitting across from her, folding her hands on the tabletop once more and speaking rather factually. “It depends on your meaning, Mr. Paris. Your numbers are quite low, and would in fact need to be doubled if you are counting how many orgasms in a row.” 

Kathryn choked on her coffee, the black liquid spilling out of her mug and attacking her throat. Seven enjoyed the reactions—Kathryn’s choking, the surprise from Tom as his eyebrows rose on his head, Tuvok’s impressed nod. Lu’tey and Harry gave her warm smiles, more accustomed to Seven’s once shocking behavior. She also noted how red Neelix had grown.

“Yes!” B'Elanna cheered, “Get it, Seven! Get it, girl!” 

Seven beamed at her reaction before turning back to Tom. “Did that answer your question?”

“Seven, Seven, Seven. You’ve been holding out on us!” Tom exclaimed, immensely proud of their friend. “Kathryn,” he turned to the auburn haired woman who was a faint shade of pink as she sat at the end of the table, still partially hiding behind her mug—though she proudly remained silent, letting everyone know she wouldn’t counter Seven’s claim. “We are going to have to start training you harder.” 

“Oh?” Seven interjected. 

“She’s gotta be able to keep up!” Tom threw his hands in the air to laughs all around, even from Kathryn, and a tiny smile from Tuvok.

“Oh?” Seven once again muttered. “Perhaps,” she leaned forward, her voice deepening, “Once you have sustained seven orgasms in a row from an ex-Borg with little more than a total of a five minute break, you would then be qualified to train the Captain.” 

Kathryn put her face in her hands, red as a beet, as everyone reacted to Seven’s revealing information with hoots of laughter and teasing.

_ Good lord! This is my wife-to-be!  _ Kathryn peaked out of her hands to find everyone in distractedly high spirits and Seven’s warm, loving smile reserved solely for her. 

_ I love you _ , Kathryn mouthed the words. 

Seven mouthed them back,  _ I love you, too. _


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very, very much for sharing your thoughts, reading and investing time in this story. I can’t express my thanks enough. <3 <3

Tom, B’Elanna, Harry and Lu’tey sat in the mess hall together, rather quietly eating, still dressed in their fine clothes, though ties and heels had come off. 

“How are you settling?” B’Elanna asked Lu’tey, who she’d come rather fond of. 

“Very well,” she smiled. “I got my last communication from my village yesterday before we were out of range.” She placed her arm around Harry securely, as she’d seen B’Elanna do on many occasions with Tom. Settling into the groove of things had been easy, if not because of all the strong women she found around her—from the Captain to the littlest, fiercest woman on board, Naomi Wildman. 

“He sent a photo,” Harry chuckled. “The Captain gave him thirty tons of green apples.” 

Lu’tey smiled, “I’ll bet in another 20 years Lorkanian will be  _ the  _ manufacturer of apples in the Delta.” 

B’Elanna laughed at the sentiment, though she’d always preferred pears. The group settled quietly into their meals again, all tired from the festivities on board.

After a few minutes of silence, Tom spoke up. 

“What do you think they’re doing  _ now _ ?” 

Everyone at the table threw out exasperated comments at him—the eighth time he’d posed the same question. 

“I just can’t believe you knew before I did!” Tom shook his head at Harry. 

Harry and Lu’tey, in her yellow-topped uniform, smiled at one another. He’d never forget the away mission to Lorkanian, especially now, as he too was engaged. 

Lu’tey remembered the way she’d seen Seven take care of the powerful Captain, the way they’d interacted, the way they looked at one another. It had been blaringly obvious the two had been in love, and she initially wondered why the crew hadn’t assisted the two women. 

But seeing them as happy as they were at the wedding, she understood. They needed to find each other when the time was right, and although she didn’t have first-hand knowledge of how the ship was run before, she gathered enough from Harry and the others to know the change was significant. Although it had begun as a joke, she agreed with the crew as they now referred to the ship— _ Voyager II _ —same ship, new world. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Seven slid her hands over the white lapels of Kathryn’s tuxedo, then pulled the auburn haired woman roughly against her body. She ran her nose along Kathryn’s neck, inhaling the scent of spices and coffee. She ran her lips across Kathryn’s jaw, pressing her lips to her wife’s, the intoxicatingly smooth mouth exciting her beyond her threshold.

She pulled the jacket from Kathryn’s shoulders as the smaller woman wrapped her hands around Seven’s neck and pressed into her further. She kissed the long soft neck and bit at the pressure points, eliciting a moan from the tall woman.

“Get me out of this,” Seven whispered throatily as she turned around and presented Kathryn with the zipper of the simple, elegant dress. 

Kathryn was surprised at her trembling fingers as she unzipped the fine silk.  _ Always a fiancée, never a wife—until Seven. _ The off-white material pooled at Seven’s feet and Kathryn gasped at the delicate, tall shoulders. She pressed her lips to each one, kissing between the blades and back up to the base of Seven’s neck. Blonde hair tumbled down and shrouded her, covering her senses in Seven’s rosy scent. 

The moan from Seven set her on fire and she came around to look up at her wife’s beautiful features. She touched her fingers to Seven’s cheek as she gazed with a beaming smile. “How does it feel to be Mrs. Janeway-Hansen?” 

“I believe,” Seven whispered, “it is Mrs. Hansen-Janeway.” 

“Mmm, that doesn’t sound right. Are you sure?” 

Seven pressed forward, nudging Kathryn backwards as they neared the bed. “Are you going to argue with your wife?” 

Kathryn beamed again, “Would my wife like that?” 

She considered it a moment, much in the way the Captain did, and then eased Kathryn onto the bed beneath her. “What do I get if I win?” She pressed her lips gently to her neck as she began undoing Kathryn’s white silk top.

“What do you want?” Kathryn husked. 

“To beat our previous record.” She kissed down Kathryn’s chest, then back up until she gently bit at the pressure point on her clavicle. 

Kathryn gasped, “I hope you’re well rested.” 

“I hope you’ve had your gallon of coffee.” 

Kathryn pulled away with a surprised smile, “I guess there’s a first for everything.” 

“Shut up.” Seven pounced, quickly removing Kathryn’s white slacks as she pressed wild kisses to her breast and ran her hands along the lean body beneath her.

Kathryn growled as warm lips and a hot tongue kneaded her flesh. “I comply.”


End file.
